Watching the United States of Remnant
by Archive keeper
Summary: Consider this a Pseudo rewrite. Here's my attempt at a reaction story. Please enjoy it: Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Sun, Neptune, and the professors find themselves in a room and told to watch the future and help make it a reality. NOT cannon to The United States of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the future

 **Due to copy right laws I OWN NOTHING! Hello! Bottom line. I've been wanting to make this for a while now! Hope you enjoy. (Also consider this a Psudo rewrite)**

 **not much to talk about. Enjoy**

 **this takes place around episode 8**

 **Psudo means false.**

 **"talk"**

 **'thoughts'**

 _ **other**_

* * *

Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Sun, Neptune, professors OZPIN Glynda Oobleck port and Peach, along with Neo, Qrow and Winter find themselves in a strange room. One minute they were all doing there own thing next they know there here.

"Winter!?" Wiess asked shocked seeing her sister there as well.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted excited to see her uncle.

"Sup kiddo" Qrow said patting Rubys head.

"How you doing Yang?" Qrow asked.

"I was doing fine until we came to what ever this place is." Yang said.

I still can't figure out what's going on." Glynda said to the group.

Twenty minute later after accepting the fact they may be stuck in the strange room and getting Qrow and Winter off each other's throats and getting acquainted to the now identified Neo and each other the group of twenty plus people were all contemplating on what to do to escape when they heard a voice. (Not mine, God no I'm not that ego XD)

 **"I apologize for the inconvenience of bringing you here."** The voice just said scarring the group.

"WHOS THERE!?" Yang and the teams shouted. (While the adults just sighed at being forced to endure another reaction story.)

 **"That's not important, what is important is why I brought you all here. I have seen a future that will be clouded in death, war, politics, and world changing events that can not be avoided."** The voice simply said getting some looks of confusion.

"What are you, some sort of god?" Peach asked

 **"No just some being from another dimension. Please enjoy the refreshments while I explain a little better."** Then a grand table with a royal feast came into existence, on it were the favorite foods of everyone there.

"How do we know this is not poisoned!" Winter said with a skeptical voice.

 **"If I wanted you dead I'd have killed you before you all even knew what happens, also why would I say time of introducing myself only to kill you all?"**

With that the group sat at the table albeit they did not touch the food.

 **"Very well, I'll get straight to the point. What you are about to witness will happen in one month"** And no sooner did the voice day those words couches and chairs were there along with a large tv.

 **"As promised I'll explain. Make this future happen."** The voice simply said getting confused questions and looks.

Then the tv began to light up.

* * *

"In other news the white fang has launched a series of attacks on key dust mines. Atlas has just recently uncovered a plot to disrupt the CCT network. General Ironwood had this to say."

 **Blake: "What?! But the White Fang has never set their agendas on something like that! They would suffer just as bad as the rest of us."**

 **Wiess: "I agree they would be foolish to even try that."**

"We do not blame the faunas as a whole! the white fang continued attacks of both human and their own kind is unforgivable and to try to disrupt communications between the kingdoms will push both man and faunas relations back to not only the war eighty years ago but will also push relations back to the faunas human war!"

 **Ozpin: "While I would not go so far as saying that it would cause repercussions"**

"The news and report came just after Humans and Faunas were able to come to an agreement to bridge the gap between the two Races. And more and more people and Faunas are now asking if peace and equality can be achieved." "This is Lisa Lavender reporting"

 **Ruby: "Hey I remember that in the news! But it was still uncertain."**

 **Yang: Glad too see that it passed."**

"Thank you Lisa. In other news the Recent sets of Ground quakes around large areas of dust mines are still continuing, and the prices of dust are still going up in price. Many wonder what is going on and how long the four Kingdom's emergency Dust reserves will last if the need arises."

 **Everyone: What!?**

* * *

Everyone was talking about the quakes that were said to happen soon.

 **Wiess: "This can't be!? How could this happen? Remant has never had major quakes let alone ones that could damage the dust mines."**

 **Ozpin: "I can't be sure but I think it has something too do with why we're here."**

 **Everyone: "What do you mean?"**

 **Ozpin: "Let's watch and see."**

The United States of America, a Nation of freedom and liberty, a Nation Loved, Hated, beloved, scorned, Idolized, but feared and envied.

 **Jaune: I've never heard of a place called America, is it in remnant?"**

 **Pyrrha/Ren: No Jaune what ever we're watching that place is not in remnant."**

It was 2018 when the terrorist threat was finally over. NATO was victorious in the war against the ISIS super state, and with it's destruction some Global changes have happened. Russia is on the rise again, China is solidifying it's power over Asia. When the the First large scale attack happened in Brussels Belgium in 2015 by the terrorist super state.

 **Peach: Terrorist super state? I shudder too even understand what that means."**

The Western Powers where in a state of shock, the attack claimed five thousand lives and the western world was shook to the core. Not only was Brussels the Headquarters of NATO it was the Capitol of the EU. The war was always one of technicality for years the Western nations tried to suppress the Rouge terrorist group but with little effect.

 **Velvet: Tha-that many lives? Why would they do that!? What cause would they have?"**

 **Coco: "Don't try too understand Velv, terrorism should not ever try too be understood."**

It was not until the War of 2013 with India and Pakistan when the terrorist group was finally considered a "nation" Pakistan Angry over the Western Nations support of India as well as old rivalry's with India which lead to five hundred Pakistanis killed in India. So a Dark secret deal was made, in exchange Isis would declare "Jihad" against the West if Pakistan covertly supplied the terrorist group with funds and weapons and consider them a Nation.

 **Glynda: "Sick"**

 **Ozpin: well this proves we're looking at something else entirely."**

Pakistan and India while both were a Nuclear Power both sides knew they would never use them.

 **Ruby: "What dose a Nuclear power mean?"**

 **Professors: "Don't know, it's something that Remnant is unfamiliar with."**

But Pakistan was at the disadvantage, While Iraq and Iran Supported Pakistan They held no love for the terrorist group. That was the only thing they could agree on with the west. The war with Pakistan and India was a short one and Pakistan was thrown in turmoil. and was always going to lose but old rivals and national pride can do anything.

 **"Hmm," the professors just hummed in some understanding.**

And when Isis turned on Pakistan well that was the war took lasted two years but while NATO was not involved organization wise, the U.S and U.K came to the aid for India but it was five months before the end of the Indian Pakistani war.

 **Neo: "Wow short war, and I'm a little surprised Isis betrayed Pakistan."**

The only reason America and the UK intervened was they knew with the coming defeat of Pakistan Isis would try to come in and take as much as they could in terms of armaments. And that is what they did, while the US and UK managed to secure Pakistan's Nuclear arsenal the terrorist group made off with a large amount of military equipment.

 **"That's not good."** JNPR and RWBY said at the same time

For two years the terrorist group went dark, And the US has spent that time trying o weaken them, but with little success. And it was not until the attack on Brussels did the fires of war return. Isis in the two years managed to install several agents into various Middle Eastern nations politics and when the attack happened said Nations while not officially recognized them as a nation the agents managed to sway just enough support in keeping them from declaring war on them.

 **Neptune: "Dam, looks like that terrorists group knows it's stuff."** He said getting mild stares of contemp from Wiess whom he thought was cute.

Though the western nations and the world were split in there views on this attack. NATO worked as a Military alliance, if one Nation outside of NATO attacks a member Nation of NATO it is seen as an attack on all members, but most nations did not view ISIS as a Nation, while all the member nations saw this attack as an act of war, how would they fight? Brussels was the HQ for NATO but also the Capitol of the European Union.

 **Glynda/Peach: "A military alliance? That's something that has not happened since the middle of the Great War eighty years ago."**

And ISIS was mostly a self declared nation the only Nations who knew what was coming was the US and the UK. The two closest allied Nations in the world knew what was coming and they finally managed to unite NATO and the EU against ISIS.

 **Coco: "Good too see that theirs someone who knows how to deal with this."**

 **Yatsuhashi: "I don't think it's as simple as that though Coco."**

For three years they fought, the strategy was a two pronged attack, the US, Belgium, Germany, and France would focus on the fighting, while the UK, Italy, Austria, and others in the EU would devote in the intelligence war to root out secret cells and ISIS agents to make sure they would not rise again.

* * *

"This is Charlotte reporting live from Brussels, The City, no the world! Is in jubilation as we celebrate the victory over terrorism and evil! The war lasted three years John but it is was a war worth fighting.

 **"They won Woo!" Yang and Nora said in jubilation.**

"With this victory the world can once again move forward towards peace! This is CNN correspondent Charlotte reporting live from Brussels"

"Thank you Charlotte in other news scientists said they have discovered a massive cave of what appears to be stalactites of various color, so far the cave system runs seven hundred miles and the largest cave system is the size of Rhode Island. This has scientists baffled as nothing in the world has been seen before."

 **Pyrrha: "Wonder what that's about?"**

"though there have been reports of seismic activity scientists say there is nothing to worry about. we are in the making of new discovery! said the President. Well update you as we learn more. In other news with the war won the US is calling back parts of it's Military back home for R&R and to refit before being sent back to continue peace time operations with the rest of NATO."

 **Teams RWBY & JNPR: "well, that was a thing"**

 **Oobleck: quite! I find it amazing at seeing another world and yet fighting terrorism is quite the horrific notion."**

 **Team CFVY: Wait! There's more!"**

* * *

 **Location unknown: Secret Research area. Quarter mile under the heart of the Continental United States. Head researcher Catherin Patterson 2019.**

 **Nora: "Ohh top secret spy stuff!"**

"Yes mister President, our scans show that this is the largest cave system in the world. With the current scans we have done the past year we estimate that this system stretches from California to Main"

 **Sun: "I wonder how far that is."**

"With sub tunnels and systems starching out like branches of a tree **.** What?.. yes sir from what we know we are in the largest part of that system Which is as tall as the Red woods and we know that it is at least one and a half mile wide and long.I don't know how this place has been missed for these entire years mister president."

 **"I wonder that too." Winter said finally joining the group in their what ever it was.**

"There are no legends or anything like this mentioned in history and these Crystals! THERE EVERY WHERE and I mean EVERY WHERE!."

 **Wiess/Winter: Wait-wait THATS DUST!**

 **Everyone: "Dust? Are you sure?"**

 **Wiess and winter just gave them that Schnee glare.**

 **Yang: "Okay it's dust."**

"We estimated that they are like water flowing along a river, but we do know that this is the largest concentration. Sir The Power that these crystals put out from our study is limitless! From our research they have a power output of at least fifty times more than oil"

 **Winter: "Oil?"**

"BUT from what we can tell from are study's they are not very viable for clean energy use despite its power! And it has Zero value with space travel. We have no idea what it will do with humans but physical contact with it seems to cause no effects."

 **Peach: "Space travel?! They have space capabilities!?"**

"We must continue our research with what we are calling Pulverem ( **Latin for Dust)** And the public and the world MUST keep thinking that it is just a large Cave system in Ohio! Thank God we did find a new Cave systum in Ohio Thank you Mister President."

 **Winter/Wiess My Oum! If Dust is there in...America? Then what's going to happen!?"**

 **Ozpin: "Well find out soon I'm sure."**

* * *

 **Mordaten 28** **th** **4039\. Remnant.**

 **Everyone: "Around one month from now."**

 **"In recent news the Ground Quakes have stopped, and destroyed just one of the six major just mines in the word."**

 **Wiess/Winter: Oh Oum that's catastrophic." They said with their heads on their hands**

"Experts say even with the luck of just one gone Remnants Dust Crisis is far from over;

 **Qrow: "No Kidding"**

 **Wiess/Winter: "Shut up!"**

The now five major dust mines are in Vacuo Vale one in Orhime with the last two in Mistral."

 **"** The SDC has dropped twelve percent in value and with so many Minor mines across the world gone demand for dust is becoming more and more streamlined with the increases of Grimm on all continents."

"Mantel which has been on the verge with a large Grimm population is now on a path to spiraling out of control with the loss of their mine."

 **Wiess/Winter: "Why."**

"Mistral is continuing to deny rights of its Faunas citizens, and menagerie is still overrun with Grimm; It is estimated that forty percent of the Faunas population is in Menagerie."

 **Blake: Sigh, No surprise."**

 **Team RWY: "Something wrong Blake?"**

 **Blake: "I'll tell you later"**

"Vacuo and Vale continue to try and keep the peace but turn a blind eye as a result of Atlas saying that to show sympathy to Faunas will make the White fang more able in acting out terrorist threats."

 **Glynda: "That's nothing but a load of bull!"**

"But despite this Atlas has said many times before that they "Provide" Faunas with what they can to help bridged the gap in relations."

"One way is sending military force to help wipe the Grimm from menagerie" But recent Faunas outcry and "Theory" say that that is all a lie and the Atlas Forces are just to keep them in line."

 **Blake was sickened at hearing this.**

"But with the loss of so many Dust mines it is Estimated that the Three kingdoms Reserves of Dust will be depleted in Ten years, while Mantel will run its emergency stock out in six."

"In other news several faunas protesting across the world was disrupted by Mistral national police, Atlas Knights have been deployed in mantal, with death rates in the dozens for both kingdoms this is with the loss of the mantal dust mine, which left no survivors,"

"With a majority of those losses being Faunas; Faunas protesting the conditions of the mines were being held across Remnant before they were broken up demanded safer conditions for them to work in but so far no planes are being made to improve working conditions; This comes after Mistral and Atlas increases its lack of recognition of the new Human Faunas equality act.' We-"

"Turn that off Ruby,"

"Sorry Blake"

 **Ruby: "Hey it's us!"**

Team RWBY is half way in there first semester, they are going on a trip to forever fall to collect tree sap for professor Peach,

"I can't believe Dust is going so high now." Was Yangs reply.

"yeah it must be hard on everybody, you to Wiess" Said Ruby.

"Well it's not been easy as of late but my Father is managing"

"I still can't believe all the bad things going on with the Faunas." Blake said some what heated

"I mean everything seemed to be going good until that last White Fang attack and now the Ground Quakes" Ruby said solemnly (What do people in remnant call earthquakes?)

"yeah."was all Blake said.

'Will we ever know equality and be treated fairly?' Blake thought solemnly

 **Team RWY: "Wait your a Faunas?"**

 **Blake: Sigh. YES.**

 **(Blah blah blah, Blane tells them she's a faunas They accept her yadda yadda on with the fic!)**

* * *

 **President** **Francis Joseph "Frank Underwood."**

 **Yang: "Who's that?"**

'I can't believe the things they are discovering, it seems like the world is going to fast for us,'

Francis Underwood did not come into office until three months after the war was over but in that time he was able to make America great again. Through massive Social reforms that were designed to make civil rights and equal opportunity even better, In short He revived the American Dream.

 **Ozpin: "hmm so he's the leader of America."**

'Thank God for that Cave discovery in Ohio'

'If word got out about this new-What ever we'd be having request from everybody! and what a pain that would be'

China's rise to power is troubling since they are the biggest communist nation in the world and is currently cracking down on its citizens civil liberties. Russia is starting to act bolder and bolder after the war. Thankfully Frank also saw the need for a strong Armed Forces, America is still at the top of the food chain in terms of military; It is also running war games with the EU and the JSDF, The US is currently half way into it's recall for reshipment and refit's of it's Military which means 85% of it's armed forces is state side. Which is a welcoming thing for the troops and there family's.

 **Port: I don't think that's wise to have most of your military home."**

'I need to make sure that new bill for vets gets through, We need to make-'

Just as he was thinking that a Massive Earth Quake had disrupted his thought

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

"SIR WE NEED TO GET YOU TO SAFETY!"

"WHAT IS CAUSING THIS!?."

"SIR" one of his aids yelled,

"ALL SEISMIC OBSERVATION CENTERS SHOW THAT THIS IS HAPPENING ALL OVER THE NATION!"

"WHAT IMPOSSIBLE! GET ME IN TOUCH WITH-"

Before he could finish his sight was diverted by a Wave of some sort going at speeds faster then he thought possible; "What?" and as he watched this "wave" fly across the US he wondered what was going on.

And on that day The Earth lost the Greatest Power, and with it gone the world would spiral out of control,. But in another world the Greatest and worst thing to happen would soon make it's power known.

 **Teams RWBY & JNPR: Well that was a thing**

* * *

 **The voice: "I hope you are prepared for their arrival."**

 **Everyone: "** **What!?"**

 **Voice: "Yes, they will arrive at Remnant, and I have entrusted you to help them in making the world better."**

 **Oobleck: "Why is?"**

 **Voice: Because your instrumental in it happening."**

 **Winter/Wiess: "How is it that America is coming"**

 **The Voice: "Dust."**

* * *

 **Enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Please make some Fan art

" **Talk"** = reaction

"talk" = the future

* * *

"Wait! What do you mean Dust is sending them here!?" Wiess and Winter asked in a shocked unbelievable tone.

 **"It's exactly what it means. The United States is coming to remnant as we speak. Time in America's world is faster then here in Remant, though it is hard to say exactly since I'm not a god."**

 **"But to answer your Answers Miss Schnee's, look."** The Voice said

* * *

 **Tuesday Octoran 3rd 4039.** 11:00PM

 **"Hey it's coming back on."** Velvet said to the group

"Man I'm BEAT!" Ruby said to her team mates.

"I here you Sis I just want to crawl in bed and sleep forever" Was Yang's Dead Replay **.**

 **"That's just like you Yang."** Wiess replied as she watched the Future Yang just flob down on her bed.

 **Team RWBY Managed to thwart The White Fang from stealing A large Shipment of Dust. Though to the surprise of Blake roman was in on it.**

Team RWBY were all given looks by the whole group. Qrow gave a raise of a hand to them, Winter gave Wiess that Schnee glare and Glynda? Oh boy. But of course while the group were giving RWBY the look WBY looked at their leader who just gave an embaraced laugh and scratch to the back of the head.

" **We'll talk about this later."** Glynda said in a tone that promised detention.

"I'm just glad that we are able to get out of that with no problems." Was Wiess's Reply.

"I thought it went well." was the short reply from Blake, After the reformation and reconciliation of Team RWBY though in reality the Acceptance of Wiess towards Blake.

At the narrators words (not Salem) Wiess and Blake just looked awkwardly away.

Blake was for the First time in her life felt that she did not have to worry as much with her Heritage, no longer having to hide what she is.

 **"I'm sorry you felt that way Blake."** Ruby replied.

 **"Hey they're** **your teammates and friends, of course they're going to care about you and watch your back."** Velvet said to Blake since the Bunny had experience with this sort of thing.

 **"Your right, I'm sorry guys, but it's nice to get this out of the way."** Blake simply said with a smile.

"Well what ever, lets get some sleep! girls! we still have Class in the morning!" Wiess said heading for the bathroom to get ready for bed

* * *

 **Wednesday Octoran 4th, 5:00AM SHAKE! RUMBLE**

 **"** WHAT'S GOING ON!?" came the startled Voice of Ruby.

"GROUND QUAKE!" was Wiess's Shocked reply.

"BUT THE NEWS SAID THERE WOULD BE NO MORE?!" came the dumbfounded reply of Yang.

"SINCE WHEN DOES THE NEWS GET ANYTHING RIGHT!?" was Blakes Smart reply.

 **"Heck of a wake up huh Girls."** Qrow said to RWBY.

 **"Could this be America coming?" Jaune and Sun said at the same time (owing each other a soda since nither said jinks.)**

" **ALL STUDENTS AND FACULTY REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL IN A CALM AND ORDERLY MANNER"** Came the Voice of Good Witch through the Com.

"LET'S GO" Ruby ordered.

as team RWBY left there dorm Team JNPR Came out of theres as well.

"I THOUGHT THE NEWS SAID THERE'D BE NO MORE GROUND QUAKES!?" was the Voice of Jaune.

"SINCE WHEN DOES THE NEWS GET THINGS RIGHT!?" was the uncommon tone of Ren.

 **"Wow."** Yang, Coco, Qrow, and Neptune said at the same use of words.

"REN! WE HAVE TO SAVE THE PANCAKES! WE CAN"T LEAVE THEM!" Nora yelled in desperation

 **"NOT THE PANCAKES!"** Nora shared in horror at the future event

"Don't worry Nora I'm sure the Pancakes will be ok." was the Surprisingly calm tone of Pyrrha.

"THERE IS NO NEED FOR ALARM! THIS QUAKE WILL PASS SOON! SO PLEASE STAY CALM! Glenda Shouted over the Cry's of the Students.

'This is Not good' was Ozpins Thought,

"can you see what you can do ozpin?" begged Glynda.

"AHEM" came Ozpin's Voice over the mic.

"Students please this is a natural thing there is nothing to fear here, we must remain calm regardless of what ever is happening, remember there are still Grimm outside the walls of our city, we must stay calm, In fact why don't we treat this as an exercise? As Hunters and Huntress you WILL face circumstances that you will never be ready for nor expect, And if you can't exercise Calm judgement how can you expect to protect people when they need you the most? It's ok to be afraid, but don't let it control you, and don't let it effect your thinking."

 **"Wow nice speech mister Ozpin sir."** Coco said Getting nods of agreement from everyone there minus Glynda and Qrow.

As Ozpin finished his little speech it got the wanted results. Until a student was able to get live footage from the CCTnews on their scroll.

"HEY I GOT THE NEWS!" She replied.

* * *

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting to you live! We are near the center of Vale! from what we can get from experts this is a 8.9 Magnitude Quake! the last one that destroyed the Mantel Dust mine was 5.2! we are getting reports that the three other Kingdoms our reporting Quakes of around the same Level!"

 **"Maybe we can do something to lesson the damage for the dust mines and perhaps Ozpin can do something to prepare Vale for the coming quake."** Wiess said aloud but directed to Winter.

 **"Good idea Wiess."** Both Winter and Ozpin said.

"This is impossible we have never seen anything like this! we go live to Hannah Onyx reporting live south of the continent, Hannah do you Read us?"

"Yes we do Lisa! We are 8 Hours south of the vale shore! we left before the quake started because our Scientists where detecting some form of anomaly near the area, so we left to investigate! our Scanners show that there is an 11 point magnitude quake! thankfully we our in a specialized Bull head that can go five time the distance then a regular bull head.

 **"Wow I didn't know we had one of those."** Ruby said.

 **"It's a special type kiddo, used only for scientific uses."** Qrow told his little niece.

"Lisa this is Beyond what anything Man or Faunas has ever experienced! there has never been anything like this in recorded History! There are some who estimate that- Wait! our scanners show it's stopped!"

 **"Is it normal for Quakes to stop like that? I mean I KNOW they do but for one of that magnitude?"** Pyrrha asked

 **"Hard to say since that's the largest on recorded history, but it's safe to assume that yes it could stop all of a sudden."** Peach said.

"Don't get to comfortable, there's always more where that came from I know that! hopefully the after shocks our weaker then this one." Replied the Pilot

"Lisa is the Quak-…

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"HANNAH?! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"THE SCANNERS JUST PICKED UP SOMETHING MASSIVE!"

 **"Looks like your right Jaune, America is here."** Pyrrha said.

"Could be a Tidal wave! those come after Shakes! but I wouldn't worry! theirs no Civilization for hundreds of miles inland. Plus the epicenter was hundreds of miles away! there's no lives to worry about!" replied the Pilot.

Yeah I guess your right-"

"WHAT THE HELL!" it was the Pilots turn to sware!

"What is it now?" asked Hannah.

"MY SCANNERS ARE ALSO PICKING UP SOMETHING BIGGER!"

"A second Wave?"

"NO….. According to the scans it's LAND!"

"Land!?"

"Land?" replied Lisa'

'Land?' was the thoughts of the people in Beacon and the world who ever where brave or dumb enough to be watching this happening.

Yang Sun and Coco just let out a snicker at that part of the vision

"That can't be right! there should be no land between here and menagerie." Hannah said

"NO SHIT!" but it's whats showing up! The pilot said.

"whats the Distance?" Hannah asked

"fifteen hundred miles away!" The pilot said

"Can we investigate?" Hannah asked

"yeah we have enough fuel"

"This is Hannah onyx reporting for the CCTNews! we are investigating what appears to be an anomaly on our scanners if this is just the quake messing with something or if the quake is has caused something to happen we will keep you updated as we get closer."

As she said that the screen then went out from focus on the bull head and then like a Satellite map zoomed out to show Remnant and with it the newest landmass.

 **"Wow, so that's America."** Everyone who watched said in awe.

* * *

 **United States of America. Saturday March 3rd 2019. 2:00PM. Wednesday Octoran 4th 4093 7:45AM.**

 **"And there it is"** everyone said together

 **President "Frank Underwood"**

"Uhh What Happened?" Frank said getting up off the sofa.

 **"Look! Your** _ **Boyfriend** **is** **ok** ~" _Yang teased Peach because earlier she commented that she thought he was quite handsome **(I ship it**.)

 **"That's enough miss Xaio Long."** Peach said blushing a bit.

"MISTER PRESIDENT ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" His Protection detail asked as they helped him off the couch.

"Yeah" was his slow reply

"What just happened?" He asked

 **"You got sent to a different world that's what happened."** Yang said only to get a shush sound from the others there.

"we have no Idea mister President you were unconscious for nearly an hour, we have no Idea what is going on And have no Idea what that wave was!" The Aid said to Underwood.

"We don't think it was an EMP, all electronics our still working, but we are barley getting any signal's and we can only make and receive Calls through land lines the internet is down as well and we have lost ALL contact with our Sat's."

 **"Sounds FUBAR."** Qrow said taking another drink from his bottomless flask.

"What!? Are you certain?" Frank asked.

"Yes Mister President, and all attempts in waking you up where not working so in accordance with the Brussels contingency, if all contact with the President of the United States is a failure or if the President is unable to give an order in time of National Crisis the Joint Chiefs and And the Chiefs of staff of the Military branches have the authority to deploy forces as they see fit!"

 **"Ironwood and the other Kingdoms could learn a thing or two with that."** Qrow said to Ozpin.

 **"But knowing James he'd go a step further."** Ozpin said.

"so Far the Army has been deployed across the US with the National Guard helping to keep order in the Nation. the Marines are Keeping close patrols and defense along our four Coast's but are Spread thin. all Air and naval Assets are coordinating joint Patrols across the nation and our waters! we know we can Communicate with Land lines but that is scares since Land lines are.. were obsolete, we are also able and using Radio waves and Morse (morse code) to communicate as well."

"That's Great Janne, WAIT! you said Four Coast's?" Frank asked.

"Yes Mister President we have Confirmed reports as well as sightings that our Borders with Canada and Mexico our gone. 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!? it's just as it sounds sir, Canada and Mexico our..gone!

"How's that Possible!?"

"we have no idea sir every expert we have are just as stumped as you are, And they have NO idea how The Sea did not come in and swallow the entire nation! what we know for sure is that Canada and Mexico our gone! but the continental United States is virtually unaffected! geographically speaking."

"any more bad news?" Underwood asked

"Yes sir….." His aid said but stopped.

"Well?"

"the moon sir."

"what what about the moon?"

"look for yourself Mister President."

"wha- WHAT THE HELL!"

 **"Hey look it's the Moon!" Ruby said**

"we have no idea sir! before the "Wave" hit and we lost contact wit hour Sat's they showed nothing happening with the moon. we theorizes that the "Wave" had something to do with it."

'They don't pay me enough for this'

"Get in touch with the pentagon tell them I am initiating DefCon 2. All US forces are to continue with their current orders! Get me the heads of what ever the hell we need for this situation!"

"Right away Sir!"

* * *

 **Seattle Washington Saturday March 3rd 2019, 2:00PM. Wednesday Octoran 4th 4039 7:00AM.**

 **Captain Jane Willet U.S.S Gerald R Ford. Ford Class Super Carrier.**

 **Holy DUST! Look at that!"** Jaune said in some shock.

 **"What is that?"** Ruby said next.

 **"It said it's a Ford Class super Carrier; What ever that means."** Oobleck said.

"Launch ALL Fighters To patrol the City!"

"yes MAM!"

 **U.S.S Johnson along with U.S.S South Hampton and U.S.S Concord Patrolling waters 150miles North West of Seattle. 9:00AM.** (I don't know

where the international water lines are sorry! HEY wheres The Line for Hawaii?)

"SIR! I'm picking up an aircraft 150 miles north west of us!"

"what!? where is there route taking them?"

"from what we can estimate, Seattle. is it just that one? yes sir!"

"Any luck on hailing them?"

"not yet sir there not answering any frequency's but we are still running them trough!"

"Continue to do so! and get a radio message to Captain Willet tell her to send an air wing to provide cover if we need it!"

"yes sir!"

"This is Hannah onyx Reporting for the CCTNews we are 150 miles away from what ever it is, we know for certain that our scanners are not malfunctioning nor is this some sort of joke! there is Land out there!"

"we also know that the quake is responsible for this event. But it should not cause something like this!"

''Think they'll find anything other then land?" Asked Ruby,

"Who knows" was yangs short reply.

"What we also know is that we don't expect Grimm nor any Human or Faunas-"

"Un "Static" Air "Static" his "Static" son "Static" yo "static" enter "Static" Re "Static" tricted "Static" pace "Static urn "Static" back "Static"

"now WHAT!?" the Pilot said

"we are getting a Radio transmission!' shouted the bullhead Pilot.

"WHAT!?" Hannah said in shock

'Radio Transmission!? Thats not possible! there's no way the CCT reaches that far! with out special equipment' was the general thought of every one watching the Broadcast.

"Can you clear it up?"

"I'll Try!"

"I repeat unidentified Aircraft This is Captain Mike Jugged of the U.S.S Johnson you our nearing Waters Controlled by the United States. turn back immediately or you will be seen as hostile and will be fired upon."

 **"That's not going to be good for relations now is it?"** Blake said.

 **"Nope"** was the reply of the others

'WHAT! FIRED UPON! WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE! UNITED STATES!?' was the thought of Every Person that was watching in beacon and Remnant.

"This is Hanna Onyx of the CCTNews for Remnant we were covering a GroundQuake When our Long range Scanners picked up a land mass in the middle of the Pulvrum Sea!"

"All records show that there should be no land mass!"

'Either she is a dam Good Lier or were Not in Kansas any more' the Capitan thought

"CCTNews?"

"Remnant?"

"Pulvrum sea?"

"And what did she mean America should not be there!?" was what was going around the bridged

"SHUT UP! I'll deal with this. I repeat. Unidentified Aircraft this is the United States Naval Ship U.S.S Johnson you are nearing Waters controlled by the United States of America if you do not turn away we will see this as an act of aggression and we will defend ourselves and our Nation."

"America?!"

'This could be seen as an act of war if they don't turn back' though Ironwood. "this is not going to end well" though Ozpin.

 **"We'll DUH!"** Came the smart rebuke of Sun and Yang

"This is Stepson, Pilot of the Bullhead, we read you loud and clear! we are diverting our corse now!"

"Understood we are sending an air wing to escort you out"

"copy that."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Hannah demanded

"I'm not going to risk my life because you want a story of some spookes with Planes coming to kill us! I want to live."

"HEY! CAPTAIN YOU HEAR ME! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE! WHAT IS THIS UNITED STATES OR AMERICA OR WHAT EVER THE HELL IT IS! WE HAVE A RIGH TO—-"

And as she was mid way in her rant four F-35B's came roaring past them, right past the camera man.

"Woah! what our those?" asked Ruby in a mix of aww and confusion"

"There Jets you dunce" Weiss said

 **"HEY! why do you have to be like to Ruby? You don't know what they are either!"** Yang accused Weiss

 **"HEY!"** was all Weiss said.

"Though It's not like anything Iv'e seen before" was blake's reply. "Ironwood is going to throw a fit about this"

"DAM IT! This is Hannah onyx Reporting to you live we our in contact and are being escorted away by an Unknown group of people we will try to get what ever knowledge we can."

 **"Again heck of a first contact."**

* * *

Beacon Academy Octoran 4th 4039 12:00PM

"Incoming Call"

Sigh "Accept"

"Ozpin!"

"Hello James"

"Don't Give me that! you saw what happened on the news!"

"As did probably most of Remnant"

"That's not what I meant!This New Group of people are a Danger!"

 **"Great leave it to Jimmy to always start things off with conflict."** Qrow said getting agreements from Glynda and Ozpin.

"A Danger? what makes you say that?"

"Don't give me that Ozpin! you saw how they reacted to that Reporter!"

"They were being careful! from what I've come up with in theories is that they are not from Remnant."

"WHAT! Do you have any idea how that sounds!?"

"Think about it? there is nothing that was familiar to that group."

"No Kingdom has made incursions there nor settlers because there was no land mass!' then land pops up out of the wake of that quake?"

"Evan if that is remotely true, We have NO idea what they are what they do! what they believe in, what there counsel is like!"

"I don't think the United States has a counsel" Ozpin said

"what? what did you call them?"

"The United States of America. Thats their name is it not?" Ozpin said

"By the Name I do not think they have a Counsel,"

"but that is just me, I have never heard of such words before."

"huh sounds more like a Confederacy like those White fangs tried to do"

"regardless of what ever or who ever they are if they show a hand of friendship we will return ours in turn, There dealing with that reporter was quite civil!"

"CIVIL! YOU CALL THREATENING TO KILL THEM CIVIL!"

"Well they did give and show enough fair Warning, If they died it would have been there fault alone"

"DON"T YOU DARE! OZPIN! They would just likely have shot them down if they could have gotten away with it!"

"Thats not Fair of you James, if I recall You did nearly the same thing to a Vacuo Ship when you where a Captain."

"That was different."

"Was it?"

"FINE! and IF they are hostile! what do we do!?"

"If they turn out to be hostile then we will deal with them! and we will stand united as our Grandfathers did back in the great war."

 **"Is he always like that?** Weiss and even Winter asked Ozpin.

 **"Sadly yes."**

 **"I thought you handled that quite well Oz"** Professor Port said getting Nods form CFVY and Peach.

Next they see some women

'This is quite interesting' This could put a wrench in our plans.' Cinder thought.

"Do we divert the plan?" Emerald asked

"No Have the White Fang move to our hideout south East of vale, and have Roman stop his robberies, tell him we our moving to phase two."

 **"Well we now know the bad guy err gal whose behind Roman and the WF."** Yang said. Blake was to shocked to understand how a Human sans Roman was working and even ordering the WF

'Great More Humans to deal with' Adam thought. Seeing Him brought a gasp from Blake, but the others were to engrossed to here her

"Sir! what do we do about this!?"

"For now we watch"

"Sir? we have no idea what they are capable of, and they are to far out to worry about for now."

* * *

Friday. Windaten 3rd. 4040, 2:30PM

"My fellow Americans, it has been a long and grueling two months we have lost more then we have ever thought possible."

In the two months that has past since the "Arrival" As the Kingdoms and American's have called it. When America finally made Peaceful contact with the the First Kingdom Vale, Three days after the Arrival. They were finally able to understand where they are, No longer where they on Earth. But on a Place that was called Remnant, Needless to say The reactions of the American Population was to be expected. Massive Unrest and civil strife, Religious proclamations of all kinds. It was due to this unrest that America retreated back to it's own Borders to handle the problems of home. And there was almost no formal nor any kind of contact with the Kingdoms and vice versa for the time being.

 **"Can't imagine the stress that would have caused the Americans"** Velvet said.

sans one Vale reporter who was allowed to come and witness some of America.

"But We as Americans will rise above this! That is what makes us great! that is what makes US American! we will Never let dark times nor cold days Brake our spirit! for we as Americans Always rise above the challenge's and tribulations that are set before us!"

 **"That was a nice speech.** Jaune said getting agreements from his team.

"That was the Speech given by the President in his recent State of the Union. It has been two months since our Nation was sent to this world called Remnant; and even now we still can't fully comprehend how this has happened, This is Mike orwell reporting to you live."

In two months despite the unrest in America, American Manufacturing might made a sweeping come back that has not been seen since the 1940's. They were able to reestablish most of there communications, but with the loss of all Satellites as well as the Internet they where set back to the around the 1980's. The Senate and the president agreed to give massive Funding for Nasa to relaunch Satellites into space.

 **"That sounds Bad ass!"** Neptune said

"Classified beyond top secret. This document is meant for the Eyes of the President of the United States and Joint Chiefs ONLY"

 **"OHH! SECRET SPY STUFF!"** Nora yelled getting shush sounds form everyone else who wanted too see what was happening.

"Mister President our head scientist Catherine who was also the sole survivor from the Pulverum Cave collapse when the "Wave hit" is all but sure that it is this Dust that is responsible for the event which has lead to America coming to this world."

 **"I remember her! She was that women who was in that cave system earlier"** Ruby said

"How that is possible is still a mystery, It asperses that Pulverum or "Dust as the people of Remnant call it is the Only Fuel source for this world, their dependance on Dust is on the same level or on a more dependent as our dependance on Oil."

 **"I wonder who that women is?"** Pyrrha asked.

"What we know from our Spy's in the Four kingdoms is that before our arrival they Suffered a series of Earthquakes, what they Call Ground quakes, but if this is related to us and are arrival is still a mystery."

 **"WHAT!? THEY JUST GOT HERE! HOW ON DUST CAN THEY HAVE SPYS IN THE KINGDOMS!?"** Was the explosive outburst from the two Schnee sisters and through everyone else had too cover their ears they had to admit they shared the same thoughts as the Schnees.

"What we do know is the Reserves they have stockpiled will run out within the decade unless they can find a new source of Dust. The mines that are left intact will last the world another one hundred years, it is Estimated that 60% percent of the Dust under the US was destroyed during the Transition. And it is estimated that out of the remaining 40% of Dust only 35% is salvageable; it should be noted that the Dust under our control should remain a top secret for the time being."

 **"Yeah I'd agree, We're too to face a massive** **resources shortage and America would not want your grubby hands on their stuff."** Qrow said the the two Schness.

 **"SHUT UP!"**

"Our newest Agent by the Name of Neo; short for Neopolitan "Yes like the Ice-cream" has given us a wealth of Information on the world! We are well aware of the capabilities of these "Hunters and Huntress" They are basically Super humans." Neo was shocked by this revelation and as she turned she saw the looks of disbelief on the others.

 **"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU WORK FOR THEM!? YOU DON"T KNOW THEM AND THATS BETRAYING YOUR KINGDOM!"** Weiss bitched at Neo Only for Ozpin to stope her

 **"Now miss Schnee, I'm sure theirs a reason for her doing this other then a possibility of treason, Lets give Neo here the benefit of the the doubt** **unit we see whats going to happen. After all were going to be here a long time so it's only fair to wait and see."** Ozpin said getting a nod of thanks form Neo and a huff from Weiss

"It is HIGHLY likely that if hostility's break out between us and any or all the Kingdoms the Hunters and huntress can and WILL decimate our Forces unless we make severe research into countering there ability's or at least Allie with the Kingdoms."

 **"While I'm flattered by their praise of our** **ability aren't they jumping the gun about war?"** Yang asked

 **"Well they did arrive from a different world, they have no idea how we live and vise versa so it's fair to say of course they would prepare for possible conflict."** Oobleck answers Yang and the group.

"Speaking of hunters and huntress It appears the population of Remnant is two hundred and eighty million. While not as centralized and "Organized" as we are in America it is still a Factor to consider if we have to go to war with them."

"The world is plagued by creatures almost Demonic looking, creatures that they call Grimm, from what Agent Neo has given us they are Evil our attracted to to negative emotions such as hatred fear and sadness any Relations to the Grimm of this world and the Grimm's fairy tales is still uncertain, more info on the Grimm is being sent in the next Memo."

 **"I wonder what Grimms fairy tails is?"** Fox said

"Mister President; The Grimm have plagued man since the dawn of their time when they find out that we don't have Grimm this may/will lead to increased interest in our Nation as a safe haven; this may cause sever backlash with the Kingdoms these people hail from since they would likely head for America."

 **"They don't have Grimm?"** Coco said in minor shock

"In regards to the People of Remnant we have come across some very interesting People, Inclosed are photographs of What are known as Faunas, they look mostly Human but they have Animal features, some Have just one aspect that shows there Faunas heritage."

 **"And here we go."** Blake said with a sad tone.

 **"Hey cheer up Blake what Ozpin said lets give them the benefit of the doubt until we see for certain."** Yang said to her partner

"It may be through Animal Ears or an animal Tail, or both; We've seen Cat, Dog, Wolf, Deer, Bear, Rabbit, Fox, and a puma, that surprisingly looks like Wolverine, and so forth."

"The Faunas are being treated like the African Americans of the 50'-70' there is massive Discrimination towards them, there was even a War between Man and Faunas; The Faunas tried to gain freedom and equality but they lost, as such most were sent east of us to Menagerie, the fish shaped Continent sir."

"This is an Offensive word in relation to the faunas; Mister President WE CAN NOT allow such treatment to go on, I do not suggest doing drastic things like demands, But we could at least try to send aid and support IF they are willing."

 **"see Blake."** Yang said though she and everyone else were shocked that they discussed aid for Faunas so early.

"The problems are these though, one, Faunas do not trust Humans, second, The kingdom of Atlas, the very Northern Continent is the most powerful and most advanced, they have a armed presence in Menagerie, but from what our spy's can tell there just there to keep the people under control."

 **"Of course!."** Sun Velvet and Blake even Neo said together in disguised tones

"And as a result of such relations between Humans and Faunas there is a Terrorist group called the White Fang; the White Fang started out as a Voice to the Faunas, a sort of Political group in a way to help make relations possible, But Human mistreatment did not stem. As a result from what we have gathered as well as what Neo has provided us with, the Fang started Using fear and violence to get equal treatment, and it worked, as a result the group has become more and more violent."

"In short Sir The White Fang are Faunas Supremacists, WE HIGHLY advise that the White Fang be put on the same threat level as Isis was, only instead of threat level 9 the white fang need to be level 10."

 **"By the gods! If what we saw about Isis is true then America is viewing the WF as evan a bigger threat!."** Preach said in shock.

"They have skilled personnel and ability's as hunters and Huntress. It is very Likely that the Fang will commence Hostile contact with us in the near future."

"Thank you for that Cynthia, Continue to advise our spies on their missions here." Underwood said.

"Well this makes things much more harder, I'm open to suggestions People." Underwood said.

* * *

Saturday Windaten 4th. 12:23PM Beacon.

"Hurry up Guys! The report is about to come on!" Shouted Ruby to Teams WBY and to team JNPR Sun Neptune and Team CFVY,.'

Team's JNPR and RWBY are starting there second semester while Team CFVY is in there third. The Reporter that was allowed to stay in America has just come back and the entire world is waiting to hear what it was like.

 **"it's still creepy looking at us in the future and herring this narration."** Weiss said getting hums of agreement form everyone.

"This is Lisa Lavender of the CCTnews with us is Reporter Charlotte lynch, Who for the past Month has been in America documenting what it is like in this new Nation that showed up two months ago fallowing the last Ground shake."

'This will make things, Interesting' Though Cinder.

"Lets see what this America is" said Adam.

'hmm I wonder' thought Ozpin"

'Finally the First real Look at there capability's' Thought Ironwood.

"OHH THIS IS SO AWSOME!"

"Hush you Dunce! we can't hear."

"Thank you Lisa. As most people are aware The American's as they call them selves, is a Nation that has never been seen before in Remnant! and I'm not talking about them showing up! and you won't believe most of it but I SWARE it's all true!"

"Well things our getting exciting lets hear it" Lisa said

"Well to start off They call themselves American's, but the full name of their Nation is The United States Of America, AKA USA Aka the US. And they have NO and I mean ZERO Grimm!"

"WHAT!?"

"NO GRIMM!?" shouted the teams

"Hmm?" Cinder thought

'….' Adam just kept silent

"well, I think it will be a day of Surprises don't you Glynda?" Ozpin said

"How is That Possible" Lisa asked

"Yes Lisa In the World the American's came from there is no Grimm. The United States is Almost Three hundred Years old."

"way younger then the Four Kingdoms combined" was Lisa's reply.

"Yes but in there short life span as a Nation they rose to become the most powerful Nation in there world! they are like Atlas in this world. They had The Strongest Military in there world and there GNP is over 15 TRILLION Dollars! there National currency, Called the Dollar was also the reserve for there World"

"Wait! You Said Fifteen TRILLION!?"

"How much is a trillion?" asked a confused Ruby.

"The four kingdom's if you combine what the they made in a year thats about Eight trillion Lien'.

"wow thanks Blake!"

"Not only that America has a population of around Three hundred and nine to three hundred and fifteen Million people."

"Huh thats almost the same as Remnants' said Lisa.

"Yes but thats just ONE Nation! in there world there were over Seven Billion People"

"S-Seven Billion!?" Lisa said

"Wow thats a lot of people" Said Cinder

"I had no Idea there could be that many people" said Glynda Shocked, Ozpin just did his Famous sipping of his Coffee.

'Hmm if there where that many People in that world, and America was the strongest Nation with only three hundred million, we may have to start running simulations of war games to see what we are up against' thought Ironwood.

"In fact Lisa I have some pictures of there greatest City's!"

"woah I've Never seen buildings that tall!" said Velvet

"Yeah look at how many there are" replied Nora.

"Not even Mistral has building that tall!" was Coco's reply.

"The CCT has nothing on those!" came Yang and Jaune's reply.

"This is New York city that is the largest and greatest City in there Nation in fact Eight Million people live there."  
"E- Eight MILLION?!"

"Thats correct Lisa thats more then all the People Living in Vacuo."

"And that's not evan one percent of there population!"

'my what a beautiful City' thought Cinder

"…." Adam was to busy fuming

''Well what a beautiful City don't you agree Glynda?"

"If this Nation has city's like that It is going to be hard to keep things in balance" Ironwood said to himself

"Eight Million people" was the shared reply of all the team's.

"Well Charlotte whats there Government like?" Lisa asked

"There Government is unlike anything we have ever heard of they don't have a counsel instead they have a system called Democracy where the PEOPLE of the nation vote for the people that they want to run there nation."

"Really?"

"Yes, The leader of there nation the President of the United States is elected by the people, from what iv'e learned the President is considered the Commander and chief of Americas Armed forces. But a President can only serve two terms each term last's four years, but after the first term is up they hold elections for a new president."

It is in this second race as they call it that the current president must run as well if he wants to try for his second term, but he's not the one running every thing. The United States is called the United States for a reason; America is made up of fifty States, but 48 of those states make up what they call the continental United states."

"That is what came here, each state has there own local state Government and they send people called representatives to there Capitol to well, represent there Local states population. Theirs also the Senators there the big fish of the US Government; each state has a certain number of Senators and it is the Senate that make and pass Laws, their the counter wight to the president and they are elected by the People of the state each one represents."

"In fact the founded motto for the Government was "Government of the People by the people for the people" and Americans hold there liberties and Democracy with a almost zealous fervor. When either they the people or there nation is threatened they will defend there freedom to the last." (No riots like this election)

 **"Wow! sounds complicated"was Jaune's reply**

 **"A Nation where the people elect there leaders is that possible?" was Yatsuhashi's reply.**

 **"She said America is around three hundred years old I guess it is". was Fox's reply.**

"They also have a strong belief on equal rights."

 **"What?"** was the though of Blake sun and Velvet not noticing that there friends where looking at them.

'Hmm' was cinders thought.

'heh yeah for them as humans!' was Admas thoughts

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lisa.

"America has had a dark history, they used to practice slavery."

"WHAT!?"

 **"WHAT?"** was the thoughts.

"Yes they enslaved Black people in there earliest history, and from what i've learned America suffered from a Civil war because of that. It was the north half of the Nation vs the south half, the North was against the Idea of Slavery lead by a President Abraham Lincoln; who is Highly praised as man for being the one to end slavery."

"Any way the north won the war but the treatment of blacks was still cruel. In fact it is 2019 In America, before their Arrival here in Remnant, it was not until the early 1980's when Blacks where finally beginning to be treated as equals Segregation was rampant before they were treated fairly."

"Ahh I see so in a way Americans treatment of Blacks is almost similar to the treatment of the Faunas." said Lisa.

"Basically yes, but while it is a dark stain in there history Americans say they look back on it with pride, NOT because of what they did, but because when they look back on that history they see where they our now! they take pride in there ability to move past racial differences and believe in equality."

"America is made of immigrants from all over there world, America to them was the dream, there in America you can be what ever you want. In america the only thing holding you back from a rich and happy life was yourself, so says the idea called "The American Dream" but they have a strong stance on Equality and equal rights and they don't jugged on how a person look's or thinks or believes they jugged by your character." (Don't make a smart remark about Trump. We see this enough.)

'In fact while I was there I hit a lot of people for an interview, I asked lot's of things. But the thing that got me was there reaction to Faunas here I have it ready to play."

'And there it is. Here it comes' was the sad thoughts of The three faunas.

'Here come the ignorant voices' thought Adam.

"Excuse me, I am a reporter for the CCTNews the main News for remnant, could I ask you a few Q's?"

"WOW your one of them? sure! I'd be happy to.'

'OK, So As an American what does the Idea of Equal Rights mean to you?"

".. Well here In America we take Pride in our diversity, in Fact no other Nation in the world.. er our world sorry; has so many cultures mixed together! we literally have hundreds of Cultures and ethnic groups, so that has made for good tolerance in the difference of People."

"Great but here in remnant there are humans and Faunas,"

"Faunas? never heard of them."

"Here this is a picture I took during there last rally."

".. Are those Animal features real?"

"Yes sir they are"

'And here comes the scorn'

"THAT, IS, AWSOME!"

 **"What?"**

"Excuse me sir?"

Those are so Cool! I've never thought I'd see a person with such.. It's just awesome! I mean, That's just amazing!"

"Faunas are treated with little respect and are fighting for equal rights."

"MAN thats sad, How can they hate someone just because they have an extra set of ears or a tail!? I mean look at That Wolf Faunas there! She sure is cute! How can any one hate that!?"

"Hey is this going to air where you come from?"

"yes"

"HEY! come to America, here we jugged you by your character not by your looks! here is the place where you will not be shunned for the way you look we'll welcome you with open arms!"

 **"Well thats different,"** was sun's reply.

 **"Yeah"** was Velvets.

"Excuse me ma'am' can i get an interview?"

'Sure what do you need?"

"I would like your Thoughts on this person, they our Called Faunas,"

"OMG! is that tail real!?"

"yes ma'am it is"

"THAT. IS. THE. MOST Awesome thing I've ever seen! That tail look so soft I just want to pet it!."

"so you think the Faunas our cool?"

"HELL YEAH! I mean look at these Photo's! How can any one hate them! it's just Cool!"

* * *

"I went around for three days and hit over three thousand People, and every one of them had the same reactions as the first two."

"well that is definitely different' we will be back with more of the interview after this short brake"

 **"well, that was a thing"** Yang said.

 **"yeah your right Yang"** Ruby said.

" I Wonder Is America really that accepting of people how are Different?' was Velvet's Reply.

"According to what that reporter said they are' Was Sun's.

 **"Yeah but remember that was only Three thousand compared to three hundred Million" was Blake's stern Reply,**

 **"I still Find it hard to believe what that reporter said about America"**

 **"what part Wiess?"** asked Pyrrah

 **"All of it from there city's to there Government, to there lack of dust!"**

 **"yeah i had no idea they don't use Dust'** was Fox's reply

 **"Well I for one Find it quite Nice that a People can choose who they want to lead there Country"** Ren Said adding his two cent's

 **"I agree with Ren"** was the quite Fox's Reply.

"Will Team RWBY please report to the headmasters office, Team RWBY to the Head Masters Office."

"That doesn't sound good" was the reply of the other Team's Reply to RWBY.

"Oh don't be that way, I'm sure that it is nothing to serious." Ruby said

As Team RWBY was Entering the office they Noticed A Girl there waiting.

"Ah team RWBY please Come in!" Ozpin said

"What can we do for you Sir" Ruby said

"Now Now Ruby Ozpin is fine for today."

"Let me introduce you to miss Neapolitan."

"Hello call me Neo"

 **"And you make your Grand entrance as a spy of Beacon Academy!"** Sun and Neptune said

"Wow your short"

"YANG!" was wiess's repute. "

ow! sorry"

"it's fine."

"So what does this have to do with us opine?"

"Miss Neo here will be joining your team."

"….What?" was the shared reply's of RWBY.

"miss neo here maybe new but she has demonstrated a high aptitude for this school, as such I have seen it fit to allow here to move to the second semester."

"Who will we make the space work?" came Wiess's Q,

"You will be given a New Dorm for a five man team" was Glynda's reply.

"There our Five man teams?" RWBY asked

"rarely there have been yes" Glynda said

"Your team is the only one that is a five man team for over thirty years, Your Team will still be RWBY but it will have a N to it. Well that 's enough of that I suggest you get accounted with each other."

"Wow" was RWBY's reaction, Neo just gave her famous smirk,

"Iv'e never seen a dorm this big!" was Ruby's reply.

"well let's get reorganized."

"Hey! we don't have to use Bunk beds."was Blake's reply.

"Aww I liked or bunk's"

"well it's a lot safer now" wiess said with a relived sigh.

"So Neo where our you from?" Ruby asked.

"Mistral I grew up there most of my life"

"Oh so you went to Haven Academy?" Ruby said

"Yeah I did"

"so whats it like in Mistral?I have herd it's hard for a Faunas to live there because of how stern The place is" was Blake's question.

"Yeah it's bad there, really bad, poor folks there are just trying to survive there but the Mistral Counsel and the people won't make it easy for them."

"Can't imagine living there, no offense" was Yangs truthful remark.

"none taking why do you think I left to come here?"

"was it that bad living there evan for a Human?' asked Wiess.

"Yeah sure we have it better as humans but it's still hard, Mistral may have the Mines now and that gives them more influence, but with that the counsel is becoming more and more daring, I had a decent life there sure but it was hard enough to want to move."

"Thats the Problem with the Faunas in Mistral, they are given such low paying jobs they can't move out of the Kingdom, And those who decide to leave it on foot always end up missing." Neo finished

 **"I can't imagine"** was Blake's somber tone.

 **"yeah"** was the tone of the rest of the group.

"Well lets not think about such things team! as soon as we get our things moved and settled lets head out to introduce you to our other friends!" Ruby said

"Yeah sounds nice" Blake said

"excuse me for a moment I need to get something out of my locker before I move my stuff"

"K well meet you in the dorm Neo"

"Agent Neo here I have Infiltrated Beacon, commencing the Operation"

* * *

 **And thats a wrap for this** **chapter.**

 **I HAVE ONE REQUEST FOR YOU ALL!  
**

 **Please make some art about this story. any kind and post it online please! I would love to see this story in visualization.**

 **Read Fav follow and Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Bigger toys

**Hey so here's this chapter.** **enjoy**

* * *

 **"Well.. that was a thing!" Sun said as they finished watching the last vision.**

 **"Say what you will but I'm still having a hard time believing this!" Wiess said.**

 **"I admit I too am having a hard time believing this.. but I think it really is true." Glynda said to the group.**

 **"Well I think that we shoul-" Neo was cut off by Wiess.**

 **"Don't even start! I'm still upset that you would work with them!" Wiess said accusingly**

 **"I thought you didn't believe in this whole thing?" Neo simple said.**

 **"I don't but IF it is true I can't believe they got to you. AND your spying on us at beacon!" Wiess continued. Coco just leans in close to her team and says "She's a believer." Simply getting nods of agreement from her team.**

 **"I hope you have gotton use to the future" the voice said now coming back.**

 **"We are shocked and still in disbelieve about this, but yes we are comfortable." Ozpin said.**

 **"What are you doing here?" Qrow and Winter said**

 **"You will see what Remnant will face as the Earths two countries and one army will bring to your world."**

 **"WAIT! Theirs MORE of them!?" The whole group said.**

 **"Watch and he Patient" the voice simply says as he fades and the screen comes to life.**

 **"Getting real fed up with this watch and see." Coco said.**

 **"Don't be like that! It's like watching some big AWSOME movie!" Nora simply said.**

 **"Yeah, a movie of real life that's just down right creepy!" Blake said, though she believed that she was watching the future she had to admit, America scored a few points to her when she watched the interview and that secret meeting discussing Faunas.**

* * *

March 6th 2019 3 days after the vanish.

To say the world is in shambles is an understatment, Almost instantly the World Economy crashed, with the loss of the sole Superpower the stockmarket collapsed.

 **"What's a super power?" Ruby asked only to get I don't know for the group**

All the world sufferd, Small minor Nation's could not take the strain of such fallout that they just collapsed, Africa is in total Destitution, South America is Suffering under the strain, Russia is haveing a hard time in staying afloat, and with the loss of America China has sufferd massively with the loss of her greatest export partner.

 **"Sounds nasty" yang simply said**

Europe is in total the loss of there "Leader" The European Union was forced to finally unite under one banner, they were also forced to Lift sanctions off Russia since Russia was now there sole supplier of natural Gas. Most of the Middel East was in full rejoicing with the loss of the "imperialists" no longer were they under the "Slavery of opression" no longer did they have to "Suffer with the Jews" (Suport Isreal!) with America gone Isreal was sure to be doomed, Mass exodus's were commen since the "Vanish" From Isreal to South Korea, evan Japanese were fleeing from those that wished them harm.

 **"This is pure chaos!" Velvet said as they watched people fleeing for their lives.**

Canada and Mexico sufferd some damage on the borders, there border citys were near total collapse and it lead to a minor migration of there people, they were blessed enough that when The Waters of the Ocean came to fill the void from where the US once was did not cause any Tsunami's.

That said with such a loss of Land the worlds Climate did a full one eighty, The resultes were absolutly devastating; mass droughts in tropical zones, Vast desserts became Pure mud with massive Rainfall, North became South, and South became North, Famine and proxy wars were out of control. North Korea made a massive blitz into their south neighbors, With few south survivors. With the loss of America, Russia China, Korea, and the Middle East would run Rampant, with out The US to keep them in line anything and anyone was free game in The world, while with it's own separate Army's The EU was unified under NATO which was a military alliance, should one member nation be attacked by a nation not in NATO it is seen as an act of war on all member Nations. The only weakness NATO had was that out of all the members only America had An Army large enough and more importantly organized enough to react to international threats as they were the only one that could fare better in holding back an Invasion of the EU.

With the loss of the most important Member and Allie NATO was doomed to be desolved.

 **"Well, the world America came from sure did turn to shit huh?" Qrow said eating some chips that was supplied.**

 **"Yeah." Was the pity tone response of most of the people. Most as Wiess just stayed quite.**

March 23rd 2020 one year after the "Vanish"

 **"It seems like Time here in Remnant is slower then where America comes from." Oobleck said.**

 **Next they see a man in uniform his rifle next to him writing in a Journal.**

"It's been one year since the loss of America and I never thought I would say this but I miss America. What I would not give to have her power back on our side then maybe just maybe this Nightmare would have never happened" for next they see him change into a skeleton with webs all over him, still in the same position as he was when he was alive.

 **"That's creepy." Velvet said**

Taken from Capt Günther Haus who had fallen defending Warsaw from Russian forces.

In one year there has been massive Geopolitical changes, Europe has become a Federated Nation, Russia has become the biggest exporter of natural Fuels and has spent billions in the largest arms build up since the cold war.

China is now the defacto ruler of Asia, First Taiwan fell, the fallowed Vietnam, Cambodia, The Philippines, and Japan was split, the north part of it was under Chinese control while the South under The Unified Peoples Republic of Democratic Korea.

The UN with the loss of there headquarters in New York was desolved three months after the Vanish, Europe, Canada and Australia were the only Nations that still valued the ideals of America but with China Russia and Korea out of control they could not hope to help, and were forced to go with an every man for himself approach.

 **"Of course! Leave it to the sick and twisted to take what they want when they know they can't be stopped." Winter said in a discussed tone hearing about the three out of control nations.**

 **"Your one to talk Ice queen" Qrow said getting glares from the Schnee's**

However that did not mean That America's presence was not totally gone. Fifteen percent of Americas Military was still abroad when the vanish happend, With the loss of central command they were in near total disarray, but the saving grace was the Brussels Contingency.

In the event of total loss of contact with CentCom all US Forces still combat effective were to rendezvous in key base's in Europe or Pacifica and head to the nearest Us controled State.

Sadly few were left in The Korea force when pacific US forces made it to Hawaii, as for the other ten percent they met in Canada and made it to Alaska where the US remnant would act as the new Government and location of Operations.

Only two of Americas Aircraft carriers remained, Both Ford Class,

the Total number of the remaining US forces numberd only Two hundred a fifty thousand. Canada brokered an agreement to give full suport to the American Remnant and offer any aid they could in suport of there armed forces. America was forced to evacuate Hawaii and leave it barren.

That said Canada could not Maintain the cost of keeping such Advanced Military hardware and tech for long, and Russia China and Korea knew this. So They just waited.

The only reason Said Nations did not go full out was because of Americas Nuclear subs were still patroling the Waters and we're ready to fire compared to the European counterparts, rarely is an American Nuclear sub State side for they must always stand at the ready. But even then It was only a Matter of time.

 **"I have no idea what they are talking about with those Subs." Wiess mentioned for the first time since this started**

"In recent news the Russian Federation is continuing to make sweeping gains into the European Federation, China is slso amassing there forces to invade Australia with the suport of Korea. South America in collaboration with Canada and the remainder of the US is preparing to make defensive measures in the event of a total with draw of EF foces from Europe, US and Canadian forces are already engaging Russian Forces in Alaska, reports say that Russia has at least Five Brigades of there new elite Spetnaz guards brigades and one regular expeditionary forces on the ground, Experts say that this is only a force to test how well US and Canadian forces can stand against in invading force as all US military personnel and assets are curently in and around Alaska. "In other news US and Canadian Armed Forces have uncoverd a massive cave Network in Alaska and parts of Canada. What this is remains unknown"

we-

"RUMMBLE"

"SHAKE"

.

..

...

"We are getting reports that there is a massive Earthquake happening we have no idea what is going on. We are trying to get in touch with geologists to ascertain what is happening"

"REPORTS SAY THERE IS SOME KIND OF WAVE COMING WEST TO EAST! It's AMERICA ALL OVER AGAIN!

March 23rd 2020 8:51PM

Earth would see the last vanish in it's History, and with The remaning North American continent gone, The world would fall into darkness, those left would pray for any kind of miracle to save them from the hell that is waiting.

* * *

 **"WAIT! Theirs more Country's coming!?" The whole group stood and shouted in shock.**

 **"Yes and you will play key roles towards the Future of Remnant. All you need to know is America and Canada are your allies, granted their will be times when they seem like Enemy's but they will bring massive change to Remnant. Both good and bad. But you must trust in them and help them. Now here's what they will bring." The voice said**

American Forces.

The group sees a logo of an Eagle flaying over a world, they thought must have been where America came from.

The Joint Strike Force is a fairly new concept created just before the end of the Isis war they are known for their integration of both air and ground combat capabilities, creating a brutally efficient fighting force.

Epitomizing the saying, "Guardians of Freedom", these elite troops excel in all combat conditions trainable and can rapidly deploy anywhere in the world; as well as Remnant, in theory. Moreover, their stealth technology along with the accuracy of their weapons are second-to-none. Though America has focused more on "Civilian Satellites rather then Military.

 **"Hell of a group, Neptune and Fox said, getting. Nods from Qrow Ozpin Glynda and the professors.**

 **"I quite like that quote of theirs." Pyrrha simply said. Getting a small "hmm" from Blake**

All JSF troops come from every branch of the U.S. Military, as well as numerous intelligence agencies, and even private organizations. Among the organizations the JSF recruits from are Marine Force Recon, Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, Army Special Forces ("Green Berets"), Army 160th Special Operation Aviation Regiment, Air Force Pararescuemen ("PJs"), and even Ghost Special Forces teams. It is unknown but possible that it also recruits from Third Echelon.

 **"Not even Atlas has that many groups in their armed forces!" Glynda said in some shock.**

The JSF is now beginning to take a more active role in the forefront of US Military operations spearheading crucial offensives and covertly defending critical locations in Menagerie while also carrying out high priority raids behind enemy lines.

 **"What!? What are they doing in Menagerie!?" Blake said In shock.**

 **"I think we will find out later." Ruby said now inGrossed in this.**

Given its size and scope, the JSF likely recruits from more "conventional" formations of the US Armed Forces as its prime source of personnel, especially as vehicle crews, with members of US SOCOM being the relative minority and acting in a training capacity.

Next they see a group of men and women armed to the teeth.

* * *

Ghosts

Troops come from every branch of the U.S. military to join the ranks of the JSF. Walk into any JSF barracks and you'll see men and women from Marine Force Recon, Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, Green Berets, Air Force Pararescuemen (PJs), and even Ghost Recon teams. This means that many fresh JSF recruits have already undergone extensive special forces training before they even put on the JSF uniform. The purpose of JSF training is to unite all the different military doctrines from all the special operations units into one, unified doctrine.

 **"Doesn't that seem risky though? I mean to put together different doctrines and make them one, wouldn't that make them predictable?" Jaune said showing his strategic genius.**

 **"An excellent point Jaune!" Oobleck said agreeing.**

JSF instructors are some of the toughest in the world, and have learned to glean the best parts of every special operations branch and implement it into the training plan.

 **"I guess there's the answer?" Pyrrha said in a maybe tone**

They are troops who would consider the morality of their actions, and hate to execute unethical missions and tasks. JSF Ghosts are the best all around troops, able to effectively complete all missions given to them.

 **"Well at least it sounds like they have a good morality, rare in a military forces." Some of the members said."**

JSF Ghosts are armed with the Special Operations Forces Combat Assault Rifle Advance 1, or SCAR A1. The events which led up to the adoption of this weapon are actually quite controversial. The rifle itself is of Belgian origin and was originally designed in two variants, one chambered in 5.56mm NATO and another which used 7.62mm NATO cartridges.

The current SCAR A1 is essentially the same weapon, only it has been redesigned by a U.S. company to chamber the newer 6.8mm Cartridge.

 **"RUBY! Quit hogging the screen!" Wiess yelled**

 **"But Wiess! Look at that beautiful thing!" Ruby said in a childish tone, getting a laugh from Qrow and Yang forcefully pulling Ruby off the screen.**

 **"But I want to see the petty guns some more!~" Ruby cried.**

 **"You can see them just fine on the sofa that's FOUR FEET away!." Yang said embarrassed by her sister which was a rare thing to do.**

The US claimed that the SCAR A1 is a different weapon with its own patent due to the changes US arms makers implemented to enable the weapon to chamber the 6.8mm round. This claim infuriated the original manufacturers of the weapon and numerous lawsuits followed, none of which have been settled. Despite its rocky adoption, the SCAR A1 has proven to be a formidable rifle and a marked improvement over the US Military's previous weapon systems.

 **"I want it soo bad!" Ruby cried out getting an even more embarrassed Yang to blush a bit.**

Weapons

SCAR A1 assault rifle XM9 assault rifle XM322 grenade launcher. "Oo I like that one!" Nora replied. M120 sniper rifle

"SIT ROWN RUBY! Wiess screamed"

Ghost Squads callsigns are derived from mythical creatures such as vampires and spectres as well as words associated with marksmanship and stealth.

Bullseye,

Boogeyman,

Creeper,

Ghost,

Hitman,

Icepick,

Killshot,

Ninja,

Phantom,

Specter,

Vampire,

Werewolf,

 **"Bad ass." Neptune said**

* * *

Pioneers

 **Next they see a bit bulky solider's but they were carrying a rocket launcher and a chain gun**

 **So they thought they looked "neat"**

Sometimes just being a ordinary member of the JSF isn't enough. When a typical JSF recruit wants to go one step further, he or she becomes a Pioneer. Just like JSF Ghosts, Pioneers come from every branch of the U.S. military as well as numerous intelligence agencies and private organizations. Pioneers can quickly and effectively deploy an array of advanced weaponry and other devices that may give their battalion a valuable edge in battle. However, their tools are less advanced as those employed by the Enforcer Corps.

 **"Wonder who the Enforcer corps is" Yatushashi said.**

 **"Sounds like a police unit." Sun repiled**

Pioneers are essentially a blending of traditional battlefield engineers and heavy infantry.

They can provide an extra punch on the battlefield to help give infantry a fighting chance against vehicles and gunships. However, to be effective in these roles, Pioneers must be in cover. They can also plant area defense systems, remove enemy area denial weapons, and even calling in air-dropped Sentry Drones.

 **"That sounds like some awesome tech they have." Yang Said.**

JSF Pioneers can be equipped with the APE-1A2, a revolutionary new exoskeleton developed specifically for the JSF by a private U.S. military contractor. The APE-1A2 allows its user to carry triple his or her body weight. When using the exoskeleton,

 **"Wow Atlas doesn't have anything like that." Glynda and peach said together.**

carrying their primary weapon, the AT5CQ rocket launcher, is no longer a burden. For extreme firepower Pioneers can become support gunners by pairing their exoskeletons with a devastating man-portable microgun that fires the same 6.8mm rounds as the SCAR A1. The combination of high firepower, armor, and exoskeletons can turn a single Pioneer into a walking gun turret.

 **"Wow that looks like it could give your gun a run for its lien Coco."**

Weapons

SCAR A1 SCAR A1C M268 SAW

AT5CQ

 **"Ahh~~" was all Ruby could say.**

Pioneer callsigns are derived from terms used in gambling games, terms from card games in particular.

Boxcars

Full House

Blackjack

Double Down

Straight Flush

Ante Up

Wild Card

Joker

Two Pair

Roulette

Casino

 **"Gambling huh?" Port Said being a bit of a gambler himself**

* * *

Schwartzkopf

 **"wow look at that!" Neo said**

The Pentagon likes to refer to the M5A2 Schwarzkopf as the world's premiere mounted combat system, and it's easy to see why. This Main Battle Tank is the pride of the JSF and can endure massive punishment while dealing out the same. Its 120mm smoothbore cannon is capable of blasting apart enemy fortifications while its advanced fire control system gives it unsurpassed accuracy.

 **"Huh I doubt it could stand up to Atlas walkers." Winter said matter o factly (Bitch wad you say!?)**

Unlike the M118 Fastback, the M5A2 still uses a gas turbine rather than a diesel hybrid engine.

Named after General Norman Schwarzkopf, this mounted combat system is yet another example of the end results from the Future Combat Systems program. While its primary armament, a 120mm smooth bore cannon, is essentially unchanged from tanks of previous generations, the rounds it's capable of firing are updated to be much more punishing. The M5A2 is a mix of the old and the new. It still has the tried and true .50 caliber coaxial heavy machinegun, but can now be fitted with the RAVEN 20mm chain gun.

 **"Remnant doesn't even have a weapon of that big a caliber! Dust isn't that strong." Weiss said**

It has an engine that runs on fossil fuels but its advanced fire control system gives it a level of accuracy that is unheard of. The Schwarzkopf can even be equipped with an Advanced Active Defense System which provides added protection against an array of high-explosive anti-tank (HEAT) weaponry.

Specifications

Length: 33' 1" (9.47 m) Width: 12' 0" (3.66 m) Height: 8' 3" (2.51 m) Weight: 40 tons Powerplant: 1,650hp gas turbine engine Armament

120mm smoothbore cannon RAVEN 20mm chain gun 7.62 coaxial gun 12.7 machine gun

Schwarzkopf callsign seem to deal with powerful or brutal forces.

Thunder,

Slugger,

Crusher,

Slammer,

Grinder,

Butcher,

Hammer,

Stomper,

Punisher,

 **"I Like those" Nora said**

* * *

AH-80

 **"Wow look at those things!" Nora said likening the** **Chopper**

The AH-80 almost never happened. Its original design went through extensive research and development but was canned due to budget cuts in early 2004. However, the recent arms race prompted a revival of the program. The Blackfoot's predecessor was renamed and became the AH-80, which is now in service. Its most distinct design characteristic is its canard rotor/wing design.

The AH-80 Blackfoot is a stealthy, high-agility gunship that represents the latest innovations in helicopter design. Its unique fly-by-wire 2.0 system cuts down the time required to train a pilot. It can also be upgraded to use a high-efficiency hydrogen engine which was developed by a company based in Southern California.

Its targeting system is another point of pride for its developers. Previous gunship targeting systems were connected to the gunner's helmet, pointing the gunship's chain gun at wherever the gunner is looking. The Blackfoot's advanced targeting system takes this premise one step further and actually monitors the gunner's eyes making targeting virtually instantaneous and incredibly precise. Once the gunner has a target picked out, the Blackfoot's 30mm chain gun can make short work of it.

 **"If ironwood saw this he'd be jealous and ordering the development of these kinds of things." Ozpin said to Glynda**

The Blackfoot is also equipped with rockets and guided air to ground missiles, making it a very effective tank-killing unit.

The canard rotor/wing spins like a helicopter but can also be fixed to act like a wing. Early pilots who flew the Blackfoot for the first time were often worried by the chopper's lack of a rear rotor blade, but once they got up into the air these concerns quickly disappeared. The advanced canard rotor/wing design of the AH-80 allows it to perform an amazing array of aerobatic maneuvers.

 **"I like that it has thing that go boom!" Yang said doing a fist pump**

Specifics

Length: 45' 3" (13.79 m) Width: 18' 2" (5.54 m) Height: 9' 9" (2.97 m) Weight: 11,000 lbs (4,989.52 kg) Powerplant: 2,100hp hydrogen engine

 **"Wow quite the heavy specs." Peach said**

Armament

30mm chaingun

Joint Common Missiles Hydra-70 Rockets.

 **"Cool!" Ruby said on the floor**

Blackfoot callsigns are all named after snakes.

 **"Eww I hate snakes." Winter and Wiess said.**

Copperhead

Viper

Cottonmouth

Mamba

Boomslang

Krait

Cobra

Diamondback

Bushmaster

Taipan

 **"I've never heard of those kinds of snakes before." Ruby, velvet and Pyrrha said.**

 **"Well their from a different world. Of course they will have different things." Ren said for once**

* * *

Fast backs

Upon first inspection, the M118 Fastback looks like little more than an updated version of infantry fighting vehicle designs used at the close of the 20th Century. However, it represents a huge leap forward in IFV design. It is capable of engaging both ground and airborne targets and can quickly provide transport for a full squad of riflemen or engineers. Faster, more fuel-efficient, deadlier, and tougher than its predecessors, the Fastback incorporates many features pioneered by the Future Combat Systems program.

 **"It looks goofy!" Yang and Nora said not to impressed by them**

The M118 Fastback may look familiar on the outside, but it's a whole new beast on the inside. Its original 600hp turbo-diesel engine has been replaced by a more fuel-efficient hybrid engine. Advances in hybrid technology have allowed for this change to be made without a sacrifice in horsepower or torque while leaving the vehicle's weight virtually unchanged.

Lessons learned from the Army's Stryker program led to the M118 being a tracked vehicle rather than a wheeled one. The Fastback also includes a full suite of electronic countermeasures and is fully "wired" according to specifications set by the Future Combat Systems program. Its main armament, a dual-feed chain gun, has been upgraded from 25mm to 30mm. This helps to simplify supply logistics for JSF battalions because JSF gunships use the same type of ammunition. It also has the added benefit of increasing both the range at which the Fastback can engage enemy targets and its hitting power.

 **"That is so AWSOME!" Ruby shouted jumping up with a fist in the air.**

 **"SIT DOWN!" Wiess yelled..again**

 **"Honestly Ruby I'm having a hard time understanding half of the stuff on their specs how can you understand this?" Pyrrha asked**

 **"Don't bother trying to ask, she's a gun nut and then some, her explanation to you would be even more confusing." Yang said**

Specifications

Length: 21'2" Width: 10'6" Height: 9'9" Weight: 50.000 lbs Powerplant: 600HP Hybrid Engine Armament:

30mm Chain Gun AA Railgun 7,62mm coaxial gun AA Missile System Point Defense System.

The callsigns of Fastbacks seems to deal with means of transportation.

Sidecar

Yellow Cab

Cabbie

Teamster

Sleigh Ride

Pack Mule

Handles

Boxcar

Blue Cab

Rednose

 **"Those sound cute." Velvet said liking if the names of a few of those**

* * *

M118 Spartan

 **"Woah!" The group said now looking at the artillery.**

Few aspects of war are more jarring than incoming artillery fire. While much has changed by the year 2020, artillery is still mostly the same: big guns shooting big shells at long ranges. When development of the Future Combat Systems Non-Line-of-Sight Cannon first began the goal was to create a self-propelled howitzer that was "next generation" in every way, starting with a brand new gun. Various types of guns were developed and tested for the M320 Spartan, but none were fully satisfactory.

Eventually, a high-ranking Pentagon officer said, "if it ain't broke, don't fix it." As a result, the JSF decided to continue to use the 155mm gun which has been depended upon by US troops for decades.

 **"Now theirs something I like a lot!" Qrow said**

 **"Of course! Leave it to the boys to play the big stick." Winter said not amused about the "bigger is better" idea**

 **"Come now Ice queen it's not only the size but the girth and the way it's used too~" Qrow said winking at Winter receiving a huge blush from her. Only for Qrow to get two pillows thrown at him.**

 **"YOU ARE THE WORST!" Yang and Wiess yelled.**

 **While a few others could only blush.**

 **Ruby however was having the time of her life, she was in pure ecstasy**

The gun itself may not be new, but the ammunition it uses is state-of-the-art. Innovations in 155mm rounds have led to ultra- precise guided munitions that give the Spartan previously unheard-of levels of accuracy. Plus, the rounds themselves are deadlier than ever.

A barrage from a battery of Spartans is sure to wreak havoc upon the enemy. When upgraded with Grid Smasher rocket pods, the amount of firepower a single M320 can bring into play is enough to quickly level an entire city block. However, like all artillery units, Spartans cannot target units at short range and are easy prey for enemies at close range.

 **"Qrow's right! I like that A LOT!" Sun and Neptune said**

Specifications

Length: 29' 6" (8.99 m) Width: 10' 1" (3.07m) Height: 10' 5" (3.18m) Weight: 26 tons Powerplant: 480hp hybrid engine Armament

M126 155mm Howitzer Grid Smasher rocket pods.

Spartan call signs are all related to firearms.

Short Fuse

Impact

Bombard

Longarm

Stoner

Pounder

Shotgun

Magnum

Garand

Gunny

Bigguns

Thumper

" **Poor Ruby." Yang said as she watched her sister practically worship this whole thing. And her reaction to the callsigns**

 **"Yang! I think I'm changing the name of Crescent rose soon." Ruby just said.**

 **"Well, the Americans sure are impressive with their tech I'll give them that." Wiess said.**

 **"I think I know why they are considered the most powerful nation on earth.. military wise. Honestly I think they surpass Atlas in some ways." Ozpin said getting a nod of agreement from Glynda**

 **"Look it's changed!" Yatsuhashi said to the group as they saw a symbol of a maple leaf over what was Canada.**

* * *

The Canadian Enforcer Corps. "The CEC" uses technology gifted by the European Federation. The EF, and by extension the CEF is supposedly the most technologically advanced Group of Nations on the Planet.

 **"So that's Canada, huh." Oobleck and peach said.**

Using High Energy Lasers (HEL) and electronic warfare. The Enforcer Corps are mainly the peacekeepers for the EF, and the main defense for Canada, but when World War rolled around they are moved to lethal force. Their motto is "Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum" which in Latin means, "If you want peace, prepare for war."

 **'Truer words have never been spoken yet Atlas has taken it too far.' Ozpin thought**

The European Federation Enforcer Corps and by extension Canada which is nearly identical in modeling, is made up of veteran elite counter-terrorist and peacekeeping forces throughout Europe.

At the mention of counter terrorist Blake was giving her undivided attention.

After the loss of America the EU was Forced to unite under one banner to hold off total collapse. Calm and precise, these highly-trained and experienced soldiers are especially skilled in urban warfare. They excel in electronic warfare as well as deployment of advanced directed energy weapons technology, and have the fastest battlefield vehicles. The Enforcer Corps also have access to the world's best "less than lethal" weaponry.

 **"Sounds like they could give the Americans a run for their money especially if they are Such experts on urban war." Jaune said**

* * *

Kommando's

 **"Have to admit, the blue is quite the eye sore. Though I like the style." Coco said**

Being a Kommando in the Enforcer Corps is considered one of the highest honors a soldier can have in the Canadian Military. The Enforcers Corps excel in urban and counterterrorism tactics.

 **'I wonder, if they are coming here, what will the outcome be with them and the White Fang. Blake thought. There were a few people in the fang she befriended and liked.**

The Enforcer Corps Kommandos includes members that come from elite special operations ground units. Unlike the JSF Kommando units are encouraged to stick with the tactics and doctrines of their original units rather than conform to one universal rule set. This means one group of Enforcers Corps Kommandos may behave and function in a manner that is radically different from another.

 **"See now that's more practical." Jaune said.**

 **"Sure, but it can also mean that when two groups of Kommandos work together it is possible that their effectiveness is lessened and the risk of a higher mission Failure and death is more likely since they would not be on the same "page" if you will." Blake said getting looks of wonderment from her team.**

Canadian commanders feel that this will help keep their enemies off balance and allow for more specialized deployments. All Enforcer Corps battalions excel in urban and counterterrorist operations.

Members of the Enforcer Corps Kommandos pride themselves on their professionalism and hold themselves up to a very high standard. In a sense, they are the perfect modern- day embodiment of the medieval knight: chivalrous, brave, and steadfast in their beliefs. However, this should not be mistaken for softness they are a highly disciplined and trained fighting force with extensive experience. Enforcers Crops Kommandos are capable of carrying out their orders with chilling efficiency and are not afraid to make sacrifices for the "greater good" (The "leave and sacrifice people" kind)

 **"And suddenly the JSF are the more "heroic" I'll take their** **morality** **rather then the Kommando's beliefs " Pyrrha said getting nods of agreement from her classmates but the Professors understood too well about the Kommandos duty of the mission.**

The Kommandos have an emphasis on technological superiority and mobility, they are in the only Nations in the world in which their personal firearms appear to fire microwave enhanced rounds.

 **"Isn't that what your weapon uses Neptune?" Sun asked.**

 **"Pretty much except it uses dust as well."**

Various conflicts in the late 20th and early 21st century showed how lacking the 5.56mm NATO round was. When Europe was forced to federate and broke away from NATO, it was decided that the Enforcers Corps needed to adopt a new rifle cartridge. Ironically, the Europeans decided to go with a 7mm NATO round that is actually a modernized version of a .280 caliber round created in the late 1940s.

 **"What!? Why change something so beautiful." Ruby cried**

 **"I give up." Yang and Wiess said together**

Immediately after the decision was made to adopt this cartridge, manufacturers in Belgium (E3000 Carbine), France (FMS AG2 Assault Rifle), and Austria (UAR 7 Bullpup Support Weapon) began mass production of 7mm weapons earmarked for Enforcer Corps Kommandos use. And then supplied to Canada in the new NATO Alliance.

Tactics and strategies vary from one Enforcer Corps Kommando group to another. European/Canadian commanders see this as an asset because enemies are always kept on their toes and individual groups are able to make a niche for their abilities, as well as make a name for themselves. The Enforcer Corps Kommandos are especially known for their superb skill in urban combat. Few soldiers can match their ability to storm and secure buildings.

 **"I guess we could learn to like them I just hope they're the good guys." Blake said**.

 **"I don't know.. I'd still choose a JSF solider rather then the Kommando just because American Solider's choose morality rather then the mission." Pyrrha said again**

 **'Bless your Soul but you don't understand yet.' The professors thought**

Primary Armament: E3000 assault rifle. UAR 7 Bullpup Assault Rifle/ JO-2 .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle.

Kommando callsigns are derived from swords, appropriate considering their preciseness.

Wiess had to admit, she did like those names since she uses one herself

French Callsigns

Katana

Glaive

Bronze

Cyclone

Mousquetaire

Acier

Xiphos

Jade

Sparte

Scalpel

Argent

Épée

* * *

Grenadiers

" **Got to admit I kinda like that look better then the pioneers" Coco said**

Grenadiers use the most sophisticated technology of any engineer force in the world. Their name is a homage to the grenadiers of Imperial European armies, who originally used hand- thrown grenades before escalating to hand mortars, and so on.

 **"Sounds fascinating!" Oobleck said his historian side showing**

Grenadiers in the Canadian Enforcer Corps are highly educated, extremely intelligent, and very well equipped. What sets the CEC apart from the SGB and JSF and even the EFFC is their deployment of lethal weaponry and use of ballistic shields.

The mentality of the Canadian Enforcer Corps is to accomplish the mission, and defend the home country. Because of the high requirements for CEC Grenadiers, many members are a bit older than the average soldier serving in the European Federation and Canadian armed services.

 **"That's sound rigorous." Pyrrha said.**

 **"Yeah too smart for me." Yang said**

 **"Hey Wiess. Why don't you try out for the Grenadiers?" Ruby asked**

 **"Are you crazy!?" Wiess asked**

Technological Overview

Primary Armament- Milana 2 missile launcher, MP12 4.6MM sub machine gun

Secondary Armament- Squad Taser ballistic shield

Instead of a light machinegun, one soldier in every unit of the EF and Canadian Enforcer Corps Grenadiers carries a long-range, Anti materiel Rifel as well as a heavy impact ballistic Shield. The Grenadiers also have access to a millimeter-wave Active Denial System.

This device won't kill its targets, but works well as a suppression device. Plus, if the situation calls for it, any enemy forces disabled by the taser or ADS can be taken out with lethal force by riflemen equipped with conventional firearms.

The comms system, body armor, and other high-tech components of the CEC Infantry gear is the result of blending next-generation infantry technology gifted by France and Germany. The predecessor to this gear was first issued in 2004 and the systems and weapons used have been continuously updated and improved since then. It is widely accepted that the body armor worn by Grenadiers in the Enforcer Corps is the best-designed body armor in the world as far as comfort and usability are concerned but provides slightly less protection than armor used by the SGB and JSF.

 **"Sounds neat!" Fox said.**

 **"Who in the world are the SGB?!" Winter said.**

 **"Well we'll find out soon I suppose." Port said in his usual voice**

CEC Engineers are also armed with the German-manufactured MP12 sub machinegun which is chambered in 4.6mm and designed to be effective against body armor. However, the small size of the 4.6mm round limits its "knock down" power. For armored threats, CEC Grenadiers can deploy the MILANA-2, an advanced anti-armor shoulder- launched missile or their the Anti Material Rifles.

 **"That's just like Crescent rose!" Ruby shouted**

Grenadier Callsigns

Various professions that require skill and precision, or technology-associated terms.

Rewire Tinker

Safecracker

Watchmaker

Toolkit

Surgeon

Mainframe

Machinesmith

Locksmith

Hacker

Firewall

 **"I'll admit I like those the best so far." Glynda said voice of her favorite callsigns**

* * *

AMZ-26

" **Those are cute looking." Velvet said. Getting some, maybe's from a few people**

Compared to Russian BTR-112_Cockroach and American M118_Fastback offerings, the AMZ-26 is an incredibly fuel-efficient vehicle. Its fossil fuel and electric hybrid engine "sips" gasoline rather than guzzles it and is extremely quiet for a military vehicle. What's remarkable is that the Badger can outrun other IFVs while still maintaining its high level of fuel efficiency.

 **"We would learn a thing or two from that." Peach said**

Tech Commentary

European Federation soldiers often joke that if the AMZ-26 was provided to the British and Canadians,

 **"Huh?"**

the units operating it would run out of tea before running out of gasoline. The manufacturers of the Badger's hybrid engine point to it as the very pinnacle of hybrid power plant technology, providing both speed and power while maintaining an astonishing level of fuel efficiency.

The Badger is also considerably lighter than other IFVs, which means it can quickly speed towards Its destination. The Badger has a Spanish-made 30mm dual-feed chain gun with a firing rate of 700 rounds per minute. It is also a modular design so both its armor and weaponry can be quickly replaced with newer, more advanced upgrades. One popular upgrade is the replacement of the 30mm chain gun with a special multipurpose TOW missile system that is capable of engaging both ground and air targets (albeit at close range only for the latter).

Another unique feature brought about by high tech European engineering is the Badger's High-Powered Microwave emitter. This system has both lethal and non-lethal settings. The non-lethal setting can quickly disperse groups of infantry by inflicting an intense sensation as if being burned alive while not actually causing any physical damage. The lethal setting is much more fearsome and some commanders prefer not to use it as the end results are described as... "horrific".

 **"And now they aren't cute anymore." Velvet said scared at what that meant.**

 **"I'd hate to see what would happen On lethal mode." Winter and peach said in a worried tone**

Specifications

Length: 7.0 meters Width: 3.0 meters Height: 2.4 meters Weight: 6.9 tons Powerplant: 552HP Hybrid Engine Armament:

30mm Chaingun / TOW-Missile-System:

non-lethal subsonic acoustic emitter / lethal HPM

Badger Callsigns The callsigns of Badgers are derived from the names of European rivers.

French Callsigns

Baliste

Foudre Loire

Rapière

Rhin

Poignard

Mousquet

Tibre

Vistule

Javelot

* * *

Panther-1A3

Once again, the European focus on high technology and speed is evident. The Panther excels in maneuverability and yet is still a very capable weapons platform. By combining its 120mm main gun with a newly-designed automatic loading system, the Euros have made the Panther 1A3 one of the fastest-firing tanks in the world. It also uses a more robust version of the same hybrid engine that powers the AMZ-26 Badger.

The Panther is the fastest tank in the world and affords the European Federation and Canadian forces considerable advantages against less mobile forces. Panthers will be able to transverse to the areas where they are most needed with reliable speed, making the Panther an ideal quick response force for European and Canadian forces.

 **"Sounds reliable" Qrow said. And Ruby liked it because it was fast**

The Panther can upgrade its main gun to fire high powered microwave shells which can have a devastating effect on opponents. The THEL is also a deadly close quarters defense weapon which will help the Panther shred enemy infantry. However the 1A3 is the weakest tank compared to the American and Russian MBT's.

The list of manufacturers for the Panther 1A3 Mounted Combat System reads like a "who's who" of the biggest European auto, tech, and weapons companies. Its main cannon is of German design, its targeting system is French, its power plant is from Austria, and its gearbox is from Italy.

 **"Boy it's from everywhere huh." Yang said surprised at how many places it's from.**

The European Federation proudly boasts this fact, but keeps quiet about the Panther's chassis which is actually Israeli. In fact, much of the Panther's internal design and layout is "borrowed" from the Israelis. Much of that technology, e.g. the Merkava tank were originally designed by the Israeli.

By using the same hybrid engine technology that powers the AMZ-26 Badger, the Panther 1A3 is able to go much longer between refueling, especially when compared to the M5A2 and especially the T-100 making the logistical problems of supplying Panther units less troublesome or expensive, considering the historical fuel problems of tanks.

Also during during war this could be a vital advantage. However, in order to make the engine powerful enough to move all of the Panther's bulk, some concessions had to be made as far as noise and efficiency are concerned.

The Panther is also equipped with a 7.62mm chain gun which can be replaced with a high-power microwave emitter. The high-power microwave transmitter is considered a "cruel" weapon by critics, and a move has been made to have them banned.

 **"gods" Glynda just said**

As a result, the Panther despite it being a weak tank compared to Russian and American tanks it is the most feared main battle tank in the world. (Infantry wise)

 **Gulps of nervousness could be heard by the students,**

SpecificationsLength: 8.9m Width: 3.8m Height: 3.4m Weight: 40 tons

Power Plant: 1,200 hp Hybrid Engine co-axial 7.62mm machine gun AA 7.62 mm machine gun

120 mm smoothbore cannon/High-power micowave emitter

French Callsigns

are named after mountains

Diamant

Grenade

Topaze

Mont Blanc

Séisme

Guerrier

Etna

Pirate

Espadon

Olympe

Trivia

The 1A3 is likely named for the earlier Panthers in use by Germany in the 1940's

* * *

Pah-6

Specifications

Length: 45' 7" (14.2 m) Width: 15' 5" (4.7 m) Height: 12' 2" (3.7 m) Weight: 12,125 lbs (5,500 kg) Powerplant: 2x 1,500 kw turboshaft engines Armament:

30mm chaingun 70mm rockets HOT Missile/Area Effect Missiles

The PAH-6 is a technological wonder due to its dual hydrogen-powered turboshaft engines. It is the 2nd generation version of a line of combat helicopters that were first deployed in 2003. Since then this series of attack choppers has demonstrated high lethality and survivability. The Cheetah is lighter, more energy-efficient, and more maneuverable than previous generations by a wide margin.

Tech Commentary

Europe has been on the forefront of alternative energy sources ever since 2009. As a result, units like the PAH-6 Cheetah are powered by some of the most technologically- advanced "green" engines in the entire world. What's amazing is that these "green" engines are just as effective as their fossil fuel-powered counterparts from a generation ago.

However, manufacturing these engines is complex and time-consuming. One unique feature of the Cheetah is its shrouded tail rotor. Not only does this reduce its acoustic signature, but it also protects the tail rotor from damage. The Cheetah is capable of a number of high agility maneuvers and can even perform a loop while equipped with a full combat load out.

The Cheetah is armed with the HOT-3, an optically tracked, laser guided missile using a tandem warhead. This reflects the EFEC's roots as EFEC decided to equip the PAH-6 with optically-guided missiles to minimize collateral damage and deal the most damage in protecting the Federation. Also keeping with EFEC doctrine is the Cheetah's emphasis on speed.

Canadian Cheetah's are nearly identical all except the tail rotor.

Cheetah Callsigns

Cheetah flights are given names after rare minerals and precious stones. Probably a metaphor for their colors and great blue tracers that they bring to the battlefield after engaging enemies.

French Callsigns

Titane

Lithium

Chrome

Émeraude

Cobalt

Platine

Saphir

Onyx

Améthyste

Grenat

Fléau

Turquoise

 **Wiess and Winter liked those the names best because it was regal and rare. (Individual perceptions may vary)**

* * *

Russian Forces.

 **"Oh great now those Russians are coming!" Sun said.**

 **"Of course they are coming! Didn't you see when Canada came!" Wiess yelled.**

 **"Still, From what we saw Russia is going to be a thorn in America and Canada's said, maybe even remnants." Ozpin said**

* * *

Spetsnaz Guard Brigades

Molded by the harsh conditions of Mother Russia, the Spetznaz Guard Brigade fearlessly serve as Russia's Front line assault troops.

Motto

"Leave none alive in your wake. War is no place for cowards and weaklings."

 **"Yeah they're going to be a big pain." Oobleck and Port said as he watched a few students quiver in fear at that motto.**

The Spetsnaz Guards, Russian: Гвардия специального назначения, (literally Special Purpose Guards) are the most elite formation within the Russian Military.

The original Spetsnaz units were created in the early 20th Century under the control of Soviet intelligence. Spetsnaz quickly acquired an impressive reputation for toughness and professionalism, even creating their own martial art, which they called "Systema" (simply the System). These units consisted solely of infantry, and were not, as the name suggests, frontline combat units. The present unit seems to be under the Ministry of Defense.

 **"Bollocks." Velvet said in fear and awe.**

Unlike the original Spetsnaz, the Spetsnaz Guards have their own armored, aviation, artillery, and infantry components; and are frontline troops, which makes their name sound odd. The Spetsnaz Guards maintain the high standards of their predecessor unit. They are hardened veterans of Russia's many regional conflicts, these troopers are a highly effective, determined, and ruthless force.

 **"Looks like America and Canada are going to have a hard time with them." Sun and Neptune said.**

 **"If they were taking over the world I'm sure they would." Winter said transfixed on the Russians**

The Spetsnaz Guards strategy emphasizes heavy weapons and heavy armor, individual brigades often ingeniously modify standard-issue equipment to suit their needs, resulting in vehicles bristling with bolted-on weaponry the original designer never dreamed of including. Soldier to soldier, no military force on Earth can match the SGB in terms of raw brute force, the Spetsnaz soldiers are veterans of various conflicts.

 **"Sounds like their nothing but brutes and monsters." Wiess said getting a nod of agreement from Winter.**

This has hardened the Spetsnaz considerably, making them far more brutal and uncaring compared to the EFEC: European Federation Enforcer Corps, and CEC: Canadian Enforcer Corps. And the JSF.

* * *

The 56th Airborne Battalion - Holds a fierce reputation as one of the best special forces in the world due to the very harsh standards of their training. Based in the North Caucasus Military District.

The 13th Airborne Battalion- Formed as a rapid deployment force to protect the constitutional order in the Russian Federation. Controlled by the GRU and based in the Volga-Ural Military District.

The 19th Mechanized Battalion and only Mechanized battalion that came over with us.- Well-trained and equipped, offering superior mobility and firepower. Operatives are trained in driving and piloting all forms of vehicles.

The 35th Armored Battalion- The Armored Brigade has a history that can be traced back to the Cold War. These units have been preparing for war in Europe for 50 years.

The 20th Armored Battalion- Created in order to carry out deep strike and offensive missions against NATO forces, they are one of the most decorated Spetsnaz forces in Russia.

The 48th Tactical Battalion- Formerly known as an elite cold war-era sabotage unit. One unit from the Brigade is constantly participating in offensive operations.

The 17th Tactical Battalion- Headquarters and communications brigade formed as a counter-terrorist and intelligence unit. They have employed chemical agents in hostage rescue operations and are capable of functioning in an NBC environment.

The 39th Assault Battalion is also the most dangerous. (Story wise)- An elite force whose primary role is high priority strategic missions and anti-VIP missions to seek and kill enemy political and military leaders.

The 44th Assault Battalion- Ready to execute reconnaissance missions and high intensity combat operations. The majority of the unit is stationed in Moscow.

The 27th Assault Battalion- Rapid deployment forces having the ability to advance, withdraw, concentrate and disperse without abandoning ground to the enemy.

The three armies are colour-coded, JSF Gray or Black. CEF Blue, Dark Blue or white. Spetsnaz Green, Autum or Red chemical. and their tracer rounds are color coded as well. However, while the Russians are represented with the colour green and variations of woodland camouflage in their attire, they are given red tracers. This has some basis in real-life. the traditional colour for Warsaw Pact tracers was in fact green, as opposed to NATO's red-orange tracers, which was reflected in tracer munition marking (NATO - red tip, Warsaw Pact - green tip)

Support

Mi-55 Locust - SGB support helicopter used for infantry deployment.

Mi-80 Tarantula - Heavy transport helicopter use by SBG to bring in armored vehicles.

Su-38 Slamhound - SGB fighter/bomber carries out attack missions for the SGB.

RU-20 Bodyguards - Specially trained bodyguards deployed to defend the MAZ-660 King Spider the command vehicle.

 **"My god! Those things sound sick and deadly I can't even imagine the skill they have if their that elite!." Peach said in shock**

* * *

Wolves

 **"We'll at least they workout." Yang said in a dead humor tone**

It is without a doubt that the Russian Spetsnaz Guard Brigade Wolves believe it is better to be feared than to be loved. They are known for their toughness, brutality, and ruthlessness in combat. The SGB Wolves were born shortly after Americas disappearance when Russia was faltering under the Vacum America left behind. As well as consolidating power and territory. Wolves may very well be the single most feared military unit in the entire world.

 **"I'm scared Yang!" Ruby said**

This has led to many critics who say that the Wolves are little more than sociopaths and thugs who enjoy killing. However, this criticism is both unfair and untrue, as the men and women who make up this group have just seen so much conflict and war in Russia's conquests that what is considered inhuman to others no longer fazes them. Also, considering them just "thugs" would be a fatal mistake as they are among the most skilled and experienced soldiers in the world.

 **"Guess you can take back that brutes and thugs remark." Yang said to Wiess**

Spetsnaz Wolves are extremely tough whereas JSF Ghosts rely on precision and training, and the EF and CEC Kommandos focus on skill and Technology. No other infantry unit can outfight a firefight as long as they can.

It is believed that one unit of wolves code named "Bodark" are the most elite and violent special forces in History, they may even be on par or greater then the American Ghost's the most advanced special forces in the world.

 **'I think I'm going to piss myself.' Was the thought a of a person who will not be mentioned**

Technological Overview

Russia decided to stay with what works. The AK-74 and its variants are still in use in 2020, despite essentially being the rechambered version of the baseline AK, a design that was created in 1947 and saw little change since. A number of improvements have been made upon its 5.45 mm ammunition, but the rifle itself is essentially unchanged. The only difference is that now an array of attachments are easily installed on the weapon and the muzzle brake has been improved.

Snipers in the Wolves are armed with the OSV-120 sniper rifle. This is the newest and most advanced rifle in the SGB arsenal. When evaluating weapons for SGB use no existing designs met its requirements for a high-caliber sniper rifle. This led to the development of the OSV-120 in 2009. The design was finalized in 2016. Since then the weapon has gained a reputation for reliability and accuracy.

SGB armor is worn on the inside of the uniform rather than the outside. The armor itself is heavy and can be both uncomfortable and difficult to move around in. It also gives SGB soldiers a large, bulky look. This, combined with the tenacity, brutality and determination of your average Wolves soldier, can make an SGB charge a very fearsome sight.

* * *

Bears

are the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade's engineer unit comparable to the Enforcers' Grenadiers and JSF's Pioneers. Their weaponry and equipment may be a bit older, but Bears don't let this hinder them. They are every bit as experienced as their rifleman brothers in arms. SGB engineers are quick to adapt to any situation, and while it's not wise to deploy them against riflemen, they can do well against gunships and armored vehicles when behind sufficient cover or properly garrisoned. They carry Mini Kornet-K RPG launchers, RPG-7s, AK-74s and PP-3000 sub machine guns.

They can take down most armored enemies in range when they are in cover, but are still vulnerable to riflemen. When upgraded they can deploy RU-20 Bodyguards to defend captured satellite uplinks. Bears can be upgraded to unlock anti tank grenades and later flamethrowers, augmenting their attacks against tanks and infantry respectively.

 **"Sounds like they pack a wallop." Velvet and Fox said.**

Bears are extremely versatile, being able, like all engineers, to take on most enemy threats when in cover; however their ability to gain grenade launchers and then flamethrowers gives them strong anti armor and anti infantry capabilities. Their ability to lay anti-tank and anti-helo mines also improves their usefulness, being able to block routes of attack against all enemy targets.

Technological Overview

Primary Armament - AK-74 assault rifles, PP3000 submachine guns, Mini Kornet-K RPG launcher.

Secondary/Heavy Armaments - Anti-tank grenades, anti-tank, anti-Helo mines, flamethrowers.

If you compare the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade Bears to engineers from the Joint Strike Force or the European Enforcer Corps, you may think that they are not as well-equipped and less effective, but looks can be deceiving. All the equipment used by the Bears is battle-proven.

 **"well at least their smart and adapt" Ren said**

 **"Sure thats what they do when they are going to KILL you without remorse!" Wises rebuked**

It may not look pretty, but it gets the job done. The same can be said for the Bears themselves. Their uniform requirements are not as strict and they often customize their own gear. Basically they are crude but effective.

SGB Bears have an assortment of explosive and support weapons in their arsenal. One especially terrifying weapon deployed by these units is the RP-Z3, a rocket-propelled projectile launcher which is loaded with a warhead that contains numerous incendiary pellets. The SGB can also deploy anti-tank hand grenades and poison gas for clearing buildings. For anti-armor use, the unit uses shoulder-launched Mini-Kornet-K HEAT missiles. These units can even deploy the AHM-500, an anti-helicopter landmine. This system can fill the sky with nearly 30kg of explosive bomblets when its sensors detect an enemy unit flying overhead.

They are equipped with a personal PP3000 submachine gun for defense.

* * *

Bear Callsigns

Bear callsigns usually refer to some sort of animal, most of them being considered aggressive.

Badger

Blackbear

Gremlin

Grizzly

Wild Boar

Snowcat

Fire Ant

Termite

 **'Yeah they'll get along with the White fang.' Blake thought**

* * *

T-100 Ogre

 **"My word! look at those monsters!" Peach said in shock and horror.**

Compared with its equivalents in other forces, the M5A2 Schwarzkopf and the Panther 1A3, the Ogre aims for sheer brute force. The new massive 152.4 mm smoothbore high-velocity cannon provides it with firepower unrivalled by any other anti-vehicle weapon, while the combination of heavy composite armor plating, explosive reactive armor, Shtora electronic countermeasure system and Arena hard-kill anti-missile system allow it to absorb phenomenal mounts of punishment.

 **"I'll admit, even I think our walkers would be at risk with those brutes." Winter said.**

Tech Commentary

If there's one thing the Russians have excelled at, it's making tough armored vehicles. In terms of raw firepower and armor, no other tank in the world matches the T-100. Its massive 152 mm smoothbore gun is of a completely new design and dwarfs those of other tanks. The range and full capabilities of the Ogre's main gun are a tightly-kept secret.

Standard T-100's are already incredibly lethal, but the SGB have continued to upgrade and modify these behemoths. One popular upgrade is to fit the Ogre with two 12.7 mm anti-aircraft guns, one attached to each side of the turret. The Ogre can also be upgraded with a mine plough that enables it to carve channels through enemy minefields. This helps compensate for the lack of Russian smart mine technology.

The actual thickness and composition of the T-100's armor is also a well-kept secret, but it is known that the SGB employs a number of additional survivability features in the Ogre, such as next-generation explosive reactive armor. One of the reasons so little information is available on the Ogre is because the first T-100s rolled off the assembly lines in late 2018. This void of information has only led to widespread speculation, and very often, exaggeration of its abilities.

 **"I'd pee myself if I ever had to face one of those" Neptune said without thinking**

 **"I'm** **sorely tempted to agree with you." Jaune said.**

Specifications

Primary Armament - 152 mm smoothbore cannon Secondary Armament- Optional Bumblebee flamethrower, co-axial MG. Special Features - Able to run over minor obstacles

Length - 9.8 m Width - 3.9 m Height - 2.3 m Weight - 60 tons Power Plant - 1375 HP Diesel Engine

* * *

Ogre Callsigns

The Callsigns for the Ogre are mostly those taken from monsters, or other large brutish animals, fitting the Ogre's reputation.

Ogre

Troll

Mastodon

Bullmoose

Rhino

Minotaur

Warpig

Bison

Bugbear

Dragon

Griffon

Mammoth

Port wouldn't admit it but those where his favorite callsigns of them all.

Trivia

 **(for you War thunder and WOT folk who use the DERP GUN)**

Due to two parallel T-series designations existing in the USSR before and during WWII, a T-100 designation was already applied to the T-100 prototype twin-turret heavy tank.

A high-velocity, long-barrel 152.4 mm tank gun is the most powerful weapon ever mounted in a rotating turret of a land vehicle. So far it has only been mounted on experimental tanks - for example, late Soviet prototype Object 292. Two closest contenders amongst vehicles that were in use would be the WWII-era Soviet KV-2, with a 152 mm bunker-buster howitzer, and the Cold War-era American M551 Sheridan, mounting a 152 mm gun/missile launcher. Both however had much lower muzzle velocity and recoil.

T-100 Ogre's formidable size is highly unorthodox for Soviet/Russian school of tank-building. All Soviet (and later Russian) main battle tanks that seen mass production were designed to be compact and relatively lightweight, so that transporting them would be easier. Interestingly, all models of Russian tanks, IFVs and tank destoyers have mounted an autoloader since the T-64, but it says the T-100 can be _upgraded_ with an autoloader. This could merely mean an upgrade to an extant autoloader or the fitting of one from scratch.

However, a notable consideration is that the sheer mass of 152 mm shells can approach the range of 50 kg; the aforementioned KV-2 was staffed by not one but **two** loaders. The mounting of the Bumblebee flamethrower is also vastly unconventional. Soviets were notable for their development of remarkably effective flame tanks, primarily because these tanks retained their main guns and mounted the flame projector instead of a co-axial or hull machine gun.

Furthermore, since 1950s flamethrowers that projected a stream of burning fuel have been phased out in favor of rocket-propelled incendiaries, still known in Russian parlance as flamethrowers; in particular, the RPO-A Shmel'("Bumblebee") **Yang liked that one but she wouldn't admit it**. Notably, concept art depicts the T-100 equipped with what appears to be a 30-mm autocannon flanked by a quad "anti-personnel" rocket launcher.

If the player were to zoom in with the camera onto any Ogre armed with the Bumblebee upgrade, bullets can be seen going from what appears to be an ammunition box/fuel container and into the gun itself. Strangely, the Defense upgrades for the JSF and EEC tanks give the vehicles short ranged defense turrets that engage all enemies within range, yet the T-100 does not get that upgrade. In fact, the only secondary weapon that is fired normally along side the main cannon is the 12.7mm KORD turrets that are aquired through a DLC-only Attack upgrade. However, these turrets cannot engage closeby enemies like the other factions' tanks.

* * *

BTE-112

Overview

By 2020 many countries have built Infantry Fighting Vehicles with Anti-aircraft abilities. However, many of them are either better at being anti-aircraft platforms than transports, or better transports than anti-aircraft platforms. With the Cockroach, the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade has managed to create a nearly perfect balance. The BTR-112 Cockroach is the IFV for the SGB. It is armed with two 57 mm AA cannons. Their damage output can be increased against heavy units or buildings by adding ATGM systems and it's AA capacity can be further upgraded with a short range air defense radar.

Technological Overview

Primary Armament- 57mm Autocannons, coaxial 7.62mm MG, 27mm AA guns

The dual 57 mm autocannons used by the BTR-112 Cockroach are nothing new. 57 mm guns have been used for anti-aircraft purposes as far back as the 1950s. Previous vehicles equipped with these cannons were found to be unsatisfactory for AA applications due to their slow rate of fire and poor fire control systems. This is not the case for the BTR-112. Its modernized 57 mm autocannons are married to a state-of-the-art fire control computer and are deadly accurate against low-flying airborne threats. 88 mm rockets launchers, the same ones used on the KA-65 Howler, can also attached to the BTR-112 for added firepower.

Despite its large guns and vast collection of onboard electronics, the BTR-112 can still comfortably carry a full squad of SGB Bears or Wolves. Its size and weight makes the Cockroach a bit slower, but its heavy armor makes it remarkably tough. The BTR-112 is built on the same platform as the KV-20 and is roughly the same size. Its powerplant is also the same as its artillery-focused counterpart.

Specifications

Length- 11.5m Width- 3.5 m Height- 4.0m Weight- 60 Tons Poweplant- 800 HP diesel engine Crew- 2-3 crewmen

* * *

Cockroach

Callsigns

Iron Sides

Tortoise

Freight train

Mermaid

Steelcage

Armadillo

Goblin

Boxcar

Ursa

Trivia

The chassis seems to be related to the South-African Ratel IFV and the G6 howitzer from Denel, while the guns and missiles are located like on Russian combined gun-missile anti-aircraft systems such as the Tunguska, the Pantsir and the naval Kortik. The guns seem somewhat small for 57 mm, but Russian 30 mm autocannons (especially when a pair of dual cannons is mounted, such as on the 2K22 Tunguska) can be even deadlier, described as sawing a plane in two with a 5000 RPM stream of shells. Russian IFVs are designated BMP, whereas BTR is a designation used for APCs, which are not indended for use in direct combat. Such a ramp door makes a firing port-equipped design impossible. To faciliate fire ports, troopers inside must seat back to back, which usually results in a wider exit - or two small doors, like the real-world BMP. The real BTRs have two-piece doors on both sides between pairs of axles

* * *

KA-65

 **"I'll admit, Love the paint job they did. Yang comp;emanating the teeth painted on the nose of the KA**

Description

After extensive research using statistics from the Afghan campaign the Kamov Aircraft company reasoned that with computer assistance a single pilot could cope with almost any situation. The result of their ten year programme of study and flight testing was the Ka-50 Hokum, the world's first single seat coaxial rotor attack helicopter. It was also the first helicopter of any kind to be fitted with an ejection seat. The Ka-50's high degree of technical complexity was also unique for Russian combat equipment (though it is still very survivable). The Ka-65 Howler takes the Ka-50 and improves on it, adding more advanced avionics, more powerful and fuel efficient engines, a second crew member, and stronger quieter rotor blades. The Ka-65 also does away with the ejection seat, which was admittedly no better than auto-rotation.

Technical Specifications

Crew: 2, one behind the other.

Lenght- 13.2 m

Width- 6.1 m

Height- 5.4 m

Weight- 11,000 kg

Power Plant- 2x, 2,500hp conventional turboshaft engines

Primary Armament- 30 mm cannon, 88mm Anti-Tank Missile pods

* * *

Howler Callsigns

Buzzard

Warwitch

Yellow Jacket

Moonmoth

Condor

Hawk Owl

Snow Owl

Snowgoose

Dragonfly

 **"Whats a warwitch?" Nora asked only to get no answer.**

Trivia

Ka-50 and Ka-52 have their gun mounted on the right side. The undernose cannon is borrowed from Mi-28 Havoc. So is a two-man crew; when Kamov had to add a second crewman, they took a Ka-50, located the seats side-by-side, and called it Ka-52. Removing the ejection seat is a bad idea - research in experimental units showed that the seat is of much reassurance to the pilots. Ka-50/Ka-52 is one of the few units and vehicles exclusive to the _real-world_ Russian Spetsnaz.

* * *

KV-20 Zhukov

Description

The KV-20 is the Spetsnaz Guards artillery piece of choice. Named after Marshal of the Soviet Union Georgy Zhukov, the KV-20 is considered to be crude, but highly effective. Ostensibly designed and built by the MAZ automobile works, the same bureau responsible for the MAZ-7310, the primary TEL for SCUD missiles. The Spetsnaz Guards opted for the traditional cannon over the missiles and rockets.

Traditionally prefered by the Russian/Soviet Armies due to the greater fire rate, and increased accuracy of artillery over rockets. The KV-20 self-propelled artillery piece is also able to fire chemical rounds and also mount an extra barrel compared to the artillery of the EFEC and Canadians and the United State's JSF.

Specifications

Length: 11.7m (38.39ft)

Width: 3.5m (11.48ft)

Armament: Dual 152mm Howitzers

Max Range: est. 30km

* * *

Behind the Scenes

The vehicle is named for Marshal Georgy Zhukov, the most decorated officer in Russian military history, the Deputy Commander-in-Chief of the Soviet Military, and Commander of the Red Army forces at just about every major battle on the Eastern Front in World War II. The KV designation was originally used during the Second World War (known as the Great Patriotic War in all of the former Soviet Republics) for a series of staggeringly effective early-war heavy tanks, with KV-2 mounting a 152 mm anti-fortification howitzer.

The KV stood for Kliment Voroshilov, another Soviet marshal and an esteemed politician of the Interbellum period, fairly widely used as a propaganda figure. Soviet and Russian artillery systems are distinguished by their GRAU index (e.g. 2S19 "MSTA-S") and rarely have additional designations (compare 6P20, otherwise known as AK-74).

A project for a Russian dual self-propelled howitzer did exist, the 2S35 "Coalition-SV", but it had an over-and-under design and a tracked chassis borrowed from either the existing MSTA-S or the expected T-95 (which has been cancelled).

* * *

Zhukov callsigns

Zhukov callsigns are named after religious or natural catastrophies and some other themes from heavy explosive weapons.

Firebolt

Deluge

Maelstrom

Circus

Cannon

God's Wrath

Firestorm

Shockwave

Boombear

Steelcry

Sledgehammer

 **"Well. Prepare yourselves for their coming." The voice simply** **said before the screen went black.**

 **"We have to prepare to do something." Was the shared reply of everyone there. If they are scared by Russia then they'd dam well follow their instincts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**President of the United States "Frank" Underwood, Location; White House Washington D.C Windaten 30th 2:00PM. February 19th 2020.**

 **"Well, looks like we get a look at the inner sanctum again." Qrow said taking a swig.**

 **"I have a bad feeling that if they found out that we know this stuff we'd get shot." Peach said getting a nod from Glynda and Ozpin.**

 **"Well no point in worrying right know, let's see what the future is bringing next!" Port said trying to ease concerns.**

"Ladies and gentlemen I have called you all together here to discuss how we can precede with contact with the kingdoms" Underwood said to the others

"Mister President if I may?"

"Go ahead Cynthia"

"Thank you sir, as you are all aware we have Spy's in the Kingdoms sans Menagerie. From what we have gathered the Kingdoms of Vacuo, Mistral, and Vale, are Proceeding with caution as well as large amounts of Fascination from the People; However Atlas is Proceeding with Armed Caution."

 **"?"**

"What do you mean armed caution?" Came the voice of Air Force General May Arnold.

"In some ways Atlas is this worlds "version" of us so to speak, they are the most technologically advanced as well as the most powerful in terms of their Military, they are lead by a General Ironwood (Snicker's) anyway from what my agents have gathered he is a strong willed man, charismatic, but a solid leader, He should not be taking lightly."

 **"Indeed, but also predictable." Oz and Glynda said**

"And what about The Other Kingdoms Cynthia?" asked the Vice President.

"Well Mister Vice President from what Agent Neo has provided to us from the Dust net err This worlds version of the Internet, The three Kingdoms are kinda lacks."

 **"My dust Wiess! STOP WITH THE DAM GLARES!" Neo shouted at Wiess, sick of her reactions every dam time she is mentioned by the Americans.**

"Lacks?"

"Yes sir! only atlas has a standing Army, the three others call on there citizens when war comes, or there is a Grimm Invasion, everyone got the Memo on the Grimm right?"

"Yes we did" said the President.

"All of the Kingdoms have What is known as Huntsmen academy's, this is where they train the Hunters and Huntress, Beacon which is in Vale is the Most prestigious of all the Huntsmen Academies; The Academy is run by a man called Ozpin, no last name or first name known, From what we have gathered he is an old friend of Ironwood tho the two are opposite sides of the same coin"

 **"I'm going to be honest here and say I'm a bit scared at how well America has its spies placed." Sun mentioned to the group**

 **"No kidding."**

"We know Ironwood is a man of quick and decisive Action while Ozpin is a man who wants to wait and see, Rather if this is cunning or a sit and wait approach we can not tell"

"OK, Thank you Cynthia for that, Arnold what is there Air power like and what threat do they pose to our Nation?"

"Well Mister President from what Cynthia has provided we theorizes we can take Vale Vacuo and Mistral in terms of the Air war but Atlas is our biggest threat"

"What do you mean theorizes?"

"We have never encountered such a thing before sir, While we may have Air domination over the three Kingdoms, but Atlas is our biggest threat. Agent Neo has sent us pictures of there Air fleet, And we have Nothing that is close to it."

"They have the Advantage when Compared to our Ford Class's. Atlas may hold the Air war advantage as well as speed, BUT this is all theory we don't know how strong there ships are, we don't now how they will stand against our Fighters"

"Thank you May."

"General Alexander, I have asked you here because you are our best Logistics expert, we know that a ground war with the Three Kingdoms is near suicide at the moment regardless that we have the larger Army. The ability's of the Hunters and Huntress is something we can not hope to match, While Atlas's Droids and Walker Technology is another story, But WE need to know what we can do to counter the hunters if war brakes out!"

 **"If America and Canada are supposed to be the good guys they sure aren't showing it right now." Yang said crossing her arms.**

 **"True but it's to be expected, what would you do to prepare if you and your kingdom suddenly found yourself in some different world." Port explained to her getting a nod of understanding.**

"Mister President, Again From what Agent Neo has provided for us We know that they are very weary of war, There is a Tenuous peace between the four Kingdoms at best, This world suffered from a war eighty years ago ruffly equivalent to our WW2."

 **"That doesn't sound good."**

"Atlas is the Only Kingdom that is ready for a war, We have strong belief that the other three Kingdoms will want to avoid war of any kind, BUT that does not mean that they won't fight, we also know that the Headmasters of the Huntsmen Academy's hold tremendous power over the kingdoms they reside in as well."

 **"I didn't know that!" Ruby said in awe looking at Ozpin**

 **"Yes, in fact I helped build the Academy Haven."**

"Hmm so they hold just as much influence as the kingdoms Counsels?"

"Yes sir just under; We also know that there Communications are extremely fragile, Their world news the is CCTnews, but the CCT towers are the way the World stay's in contact, If one Tower or substation of the CCT is taking off line the entire system around the world goes down with it. And that includes maintenance work."

"That's Bull Shit topped with extreme stupidity"

" **Agreed but I find the pause in communication too be a period of calm"**

"Yes Mister President it is"

"Thank you Miss Alexander"

"Sir if i may"

"yes May?"

"We have the Advantage of Space, dust is the primary fuel source for the Kingdoms but Dust is not able to be used in Spaceflight so we hold a major advantage in every way that involves Space, from out Communication sat's to spy sats's. Operation Thor's Hammer is nearing deployment we-."

"Thank you May that will be all"

"Yes sir"

 **"What was that about?" Yang asked**

 **"I don't know but it sounded awesome!" Nora said though the Professors, Qrow and Winter couldn't help shake off the felling of dread for some reason.**

"All right, Send Envoys to to the Four Kingdoms tell them I wish to meet with their Counsels at the UN in one month"

"I also want to establish Contact with Menagerie, if we can ally with them we might stand a chance if war brakes out."

 **"Menagerie!" Blake said in shock.**

 **"I agree, I don't think They will be too trilled about any Human relations, even if they aren't from Remnant." Peach said her animal ears dropping a bit.**

"Yes sir"

"Malcolm"

"Yes Mister President?" replied the Secretary of State

"your coming with me to Broker Deals with the Kingdoms we need to open Diplomatic Relations as well as getting Embassy's built and to formally makes ties with them"

"I also want you to send the best Ambassador we have to menagerie"

"Yes Sir we'll get it done"

 **"Well they sure don't Pussyfoot around do they?" Qrow said.**

 **"What does Pus-"**

 **"Any way I think it would be best to pay attention to whats going to happen since it seems like it's getting more important." Winter said interrupting Ruby**

 **Beacon Academy**

"Ahem Sisters Friends, Wiess."

"HEY!" **"HEY!"**

"Four Score and seven minutes ago I had a dream' (Lincoln and MLK Quotes)

"This Should be good" Yang replied to the Three others

"A dream that the Five of us will come together as a team and have the best fun.. EVER!"

"Did you steal My binder?!"

"I am not a Crook" (President Nixon reference)

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm Talking about kicking off this semester off with a bang!"

"I always like to kick my semester off with a Yang,"

"I personally like to kick my days off with Neapolitan Ice-Cream"

"Ohhh Good one Neo"

'Bonk, bonk,' "BOO!"

 **"I agree!" Nora said**

"Nora"

"Not sorry Ren"

 **"Yeah! what I said!"**

"Girls it's been crazy these past few Months With the Quakes and America and the festival coming up I want to kick this semester off with a happy note."

"I don't now I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit our or not I think we should do this as a team! I for one think tha-"

"SPLAT"

* * *

 **Breaking News!**

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting live! We have confirmed reports that the United States has just formally made contacted with the Four Kingdoms"

 **"And their it is! Coco said**

"They ask that the four Counsels meet with there President at a place called the UN in New York City" There is confirmed Reports that the Counsel is Accepting the invitation."

 **Voemir 4th 4040. 1:15PM. Location New York City. United Nations.**

 **"It never ceases to amaze me how big American City's are." Glynda said**

"so we finally start to walk the world"

"What was that mister President?"

"nothing, So the CCTNews and our news will be covering this"

"Yes Sir"

"well lets not keep them waiting"

 **"Good luck!" Ruby shouted**

"This is Lisa Lavender Reporting to you live from the American city of New York! The Four Counsels have met in this building Called the United Nations."

"In the World where the Americans came from this was considered Neutral ground where the Nations of the world would meet and plane how they would try to help the world and decide if New Nation should be recognized."

 **"Wow! For a Country to hold something like that on their soil they must of had to have some MAJOR influence and power." Oobleck stated.**

"The Counsel is Meeting with the President of the United States; With the Counsel is General Ironwood head master of Atlas Academy and Ozpin of Beacon Academy."

"Wow! the Camera really does put on ten pounds" was Ooblecks entire Academy of Beacon was given the day off by orders of acting head master Glynda to watch the special broadcast.

 **This got a laugh from the two female Professors and a blush of irritation form Ozpin**

"With the President of the United States is his Vice President as well as the Secretary of State and Secretary of defense, We are reporting to you live with the help of Special equipment that can reach the CCT towers for you all to see, as we wai- Here comes the American Leaders Now!"

"I hope that your trips here was easy and I hope that your experience here in our Nation has been wonderful."

(Vale Counsel) "yes it has, we have never seen such a city as amazing as yours"

(Vacuo Counsel) "So the rumors were true! there are no Grimm"

(Mistral Counsel) "Let us not dwell on such things for now, let us get straight to the point"

(Atlas/Mantal Counsel) "Agreed"

"Very well. I am President Frank Underwood President of the United States of America, I have called you all here to discuss opening relations with the four Kingdoms"

(Mantal/Mistral Counsel's) "And why do you want that? what do you gain out of this as a Nation?"

"Each and every one of us here has much to gain with a mutual agreement in opening relations"

(Mantel/Mistral Counsels) "What do you propose?"

"Well for starters we would like to Open our Borders with yours"

"Free trade Agreement"

"The Right for our Citizens to travel to and from"

"we would also like to have Historians learn from each other as well"

"And since we will have diplomatic Relations we would need to build embassies in your Kingdoms and Vise versa"

(Vale Vacuo Atlas/Mantel Mistral Counsels) "Those are agreeable terms"

"Excuses me Sir's and Madam's"

 **"Sigh" From Ozpin and Glynda**

"Yes Ironwood?"

"With respect we have NO Idea what the US true colors are! all we know is from that reporter that they let stay"

"If we jump the gun and allow such relation to take place we risk having a potential foe!"

"It seems Cynthia was right, Ironwood truly is a force not to be taking lightly"

 **"I'll admit Those are fair points" Glynda said.**

"I mean we don't even know if all they say they are is true!"

"They could have been taking over the world for all we know!"

"I would like to say something James" came Ozpins reply

"We can't, As James had said jump the gun"

"BUT We can't just let fear of the unknown block a chance of advancement"

"And Relations with Another People just because we don't now their intentions"

"If it is alright with the Counsel of Vale I would like to invite the US to the Vital festival"

 **"Bold move their Ozzy" Port said in a chuckle.**

"Leave it to Ozpin to put James in his place" was Glynda's reply to her fellow teachers in the lounge"

(Vale counsel) 'Excellent Idea Ozpin! There no better way to show culture then through the festival"

'Unless it's the Olympics' was Franks thought

"HOLD ON! I am in charge of the security there! and I must object that idea!"

"James you are in charge of security BUT it is My and the counsels right to invite who we please and we agree to have US residents come to the festival"

"Fine Ozpin but I would ask the US to protect there own citizens!"

"That is fine" was the reply of the president and the SECDEF

 **"You told him didn't you! Yang and Neptune said in a humorous tone**

"ladies and Gentlemen we have a lot to discuss but I would like you to turn your attention on the screen"

"Houston All systems green we are ready for ignition"

"Houston copy's all countdown is a go"

"Houston we copy"

"T-Minus 10"

"9"

'What in the world is going on?' was the thought of every native person on remnant watching. from the Teachers and students of all the academy's to the souls of Mistral to the White fang and those of Adam and Cinder.

Neo she just gave her famous smirk as she looked to her clueless team.

"8"

"7"

'I hope this goes good! NASA has never tired to launch two sat's at once and even then there is all ways a high failure factor.' was Frank's thought

 **"WHAT!?"**

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1!"

"Ignition!"

"Houston all systems look green"

"we have a clean launch"

"Houston copy's all! clean Launch"

And as the silent voice and awe of those who have never witnessed a space launch nor ever dreamed of one was soaring right before there eye's.

To this day the people of remnant will say that on that day no matter where you were in the world you could here a pin drop any where in the world.

a few minutes later

"Houston we have a clean signal I repeat we have a clear signal"

"Houston copy's we are getting the clean signal from the satellite as well congratulations! we have reestablished Space based Communication"

"People" came the Presidents voice

"we would like to introduce you to the Space Age"

 **"THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING EVER!" Ruby was jumping up and down**

 **"I'-I- I Can't even begin to process that!"**

 **"We've actually done study's for space based communications but to think... We'd see it for ourselves." Ozpin said in shocked wonder.**

* * *

 **Menagerie Vomire 4th. 4040 2:25PM James Maker.**

''When they asked me to establish relations in Menagerie I thought it would be easy'

'Sure I knew These Faunas would be VERY distrusting of me of humans as a whole but this is just crazy'

 **"Sounds like the ambassador is liking this job already" Yang said after the group spent twenty minutes trying to calm down from watching the Space age of Remnant.**

The Ambassador was sent with only a four man Delta **(Side note, SEALS VS SAS. Technically speaking SEALS are better compared to the SBS: Special Boat services while the American Army Delta's are more in line with SAS training wise)** team as protection and only one Black hawk for Transport

 **"That's not nearly enough."**

'This is what I get for Being in the service! At least we have a Nimitz class on stand by'

 **"Aww he's got nothing to worry about!" Neptune and Coco said.**

 **"Sure, only thing to worry about is most of the Faunas population be sent to a remote part of the world and said good luck, while the whole thing is seen by most Faunas as a way of getting rid of us." Blake said with sarcasim**

"Sir! we will be arriving on site in 1 minute"

He knew establishing official relations with Menagerie would cause an up roar with the world especially in Atlas and Mistral but by DAM he would do what was right!

 **"At least it appears he has a good mind set Blake." Ruby said.**

 **"Maybe."**

"I just hope we don't get bushwhacked"

"Bushwhacked Sir?"

"To many Westerns nothing to worry about"

"we're Here."

* * *

"Do we continue with the plan Cinder?"

"...no Abort all planed operations for the Vital Festival!"

'Salem is NOT going to be pleased'

 **'SHIT!' Glynda Ozpin and Qrow thought.**

 **"Who's Salem?" The rest of the group asked to themselves.**

* * *

"I hope I made the right choice in broadcasting the satellite lunch to the world' said Frank.

 **"I for one enjoyed it greatly. Pyrrah said with the rest of the group agreeing.  
**

"Don't worry Mister President, Every thing will work out" Said Malcolm

" wish I shared your same confidence.'"

"Well at least the diplomatic negotiations are going decent with Menagerie."

 **'I'm surprised my dad is taking the time for him, though he always was a man of every view and not just one.' Blake thought**

"Decent?"

"Well they are very cautious with this, not that we could blame them."

 **"Hmm."**

"But the white fang may finally make there move on us when we announce the talks."

 **" I forgot about them to be honest." Nora and Yang said together."**

"Sir, I HIGHLY advise caution with this, Menagerie holds an estimated 52 percent of the entire Faunas population."

"Compared to the Faunas in the four Kingdoms, the Faunas in Menagerie are far more distrusting and hostile towards Human

"It's why we sent a Nimitz Class to provide Protection for our Diplomat"

"I thought the Nimitz class's were decommissioned five months ago?'"

"Yes sir they were, but with our arrival here we have had to recommission many things."

"Evan with 85% of our armed forces state side when we were sent here we've had to scrape by"

 **"Wow, you'd think they'd be OK with that much military power." Velvet said**

"Out of the five Ford Class carriers we have, two where left behind when we came here and we've had to begin recommissioning the Nimitz Class, right now we are a quarter of the way to gaining back the full 19 aircraft carriers."

 **"Sweet mother of gods!." the professors said. They may not know the full use and symbols American carriers are but when they saw the Ford. If that's anything too go by, they knew it meant something.**

"The first in the south China sea, and the second in the Mediterranean."

"Our Experts belief that there may be a split of Menagerie once negotiations are finished."

 **"NO!" Blake said in fear with her team and others watching them, Sun and Velvet knew all to well her fears.**

"What do you mean Split?"

"Sir, they already have Atlas forces there "Protecting them" and they are not welcome"

"And There will most likely be division among them one who wants our help and so on"

"Sir we fear that once we establish relations there may be a split like that of East and West Germany, and that's the BEST hope we could hope for"

"And the worst?"

"Korea"

"And we believe that the side that won't support the idea will fall under White Fang control."

 **"HE WON'T ALLOW IT!"**

 **"Who Blake?" Ruby asked but got no reply.**

"And we have no idea how the People of the Four Kingdoms would act IF the THEORY comes true"

"Dam it! were here less then a Year and we could potentially cause harm!"

"Mister President, we will have to be prepared for the fallout when the Kingdoms find out we are giving full aid for the Faunas and establishing full diplomatic relations with them as well."

"As well as the White Fang"

"Alert all forces to be prepared for a possible Attack by the White Fang"

"Yes Sir one other things as well sir"

"Our sources also say that the Counsels are becoming very weary with the idea of Democracy"

 **"I'm still having a hard time understanding the concepts of Democracy." Ruby, Nora, Yang, Velvet, and Jaune said.**

"After that Interview with that Remnant Reporter that stayed here for a month

"People of Vale Vacuo and especially the Faunas are starting to look at Democracy with some interest, but the counsels have more Power then the people relies and it could lead to some..rough timesl

"…."

"Mister President

"Democracy? Democracy.' 'Democracy is not what these people need Hell they don't even now what it is!"

 **"Uhh." Ruby mummbled**

"America has been around for nearly three hundred years, and we have been trying to install Democracy's in Nation after Nation for a little more then a half century and it has RARELY worked!"

 **"If it rarely works why try?" Winter asked in a snide tone**

"Now why do you think that is? Sure the Nations where we did make it work have become leading Nations on the the world stage in terms of influence and economy"

 **Next they watch as underwood walk to a map of remnant**

"It's because these people these.. Kingdoms don't have the most basic building blocks needed to support a Democracy!"

 **'Like what?'**

"Little things like (Pointing to Mistral ) We ought to be tolerant with those who disagree with us"

 **"True."**

(Pointing at vacuo) "We ought to be tolerant of those who worship a different god then us"

 **"Oh yeah."**

(points to Atlas and Vale) "Or that a journalist and People ought to have the right to disagree with the FUCKING COUNSEL!"

 **"This got a few of the students to cringe at the sudden burst of language but everyone had to agree, they knew some of the dark sides of the counsels and laws of the Kingdoms.**

(Points at all the Kingdoms) "And NO Nation no Kingdom can hope to have a democracy if they hold racial Hatred THAT is for DAM sure"

 **"maybe we are taking things to serious.. maybe it is for the best America has come." Port said getting some odd looks form everyone Neo included and she's working for them!.**

"And people think that we can just waltz into these Kingdoms Based on Religious fundamentalist ideals drop a couple of bombs, topple Oligarchy like Counsel's and START A DEMOCRACY?!"

"Heh! give me a brake! merica! F yeah should be illegal, these people don't want freedom they want rules boundaries protection! From Grimm and from themselves"

 **'He understands the truth.' The Last King of Vale said in Ozpins mind.**

"These people want a Counsel who can provide both the support and the constrains to keep chaos at bay and if you give them that, they'll fallow you so blindly and so loyal that it becomes sick and inhuman"

"But this may work to our advantage, and that's where SHE comes in"

"Sir, all our information from the criminal underworld says she is not to be trusted, are you sure?"

"Heh, She shares the same outlook I do, Having her on our side will not be hard."

 **"THAT sounds really bad!." Yang said.**

* * *

 **Voemir 6th 4040. 12:00PM.**

 **Location RWBYN dorm room Beacon Academy.**

"we would like to welcome you to the space age"

"How long do you plan to keep playing that?" was Blake's reply to Ruby Yang and surprisingly Weiss.

 **"SHUT UP!" Wiess said as she saw Yang giving a grin at her**

"But Blake! This is the first time in human history that Space flight has happend!" was Ruby's reply

"OUR human history Ruby" was Wiess's

"Come on! this is the most watched video on DustTube! and any where! don't tell me you don't want to watch it either Blake"

 **"YEAH! What I'm going to say!." Yang said to Blake.**

"well Yang as much as I am amazed at the idea of it all, Ironwood threw a Major Pardon the words, Shit fit, it looked like he was about to declare war if Ozpin did not interfere"

"And I also want to get some good amount of training done before the Festival

"What do you think Neo?"' Asked Ruby.

"I agree with Blake, this video is forever stuck in history and it's not going any where"

"Then it's settled come on team!"

As team RWBYN was nearing one of the training fields they came across team CFVY training for the tournament as well.

It resulted in friendly small talk about this and that, it finally came to a quite pause when Coco asked Neo why she decided to come to Beacon rather the other Academy's.

 **"HEY! we finally make our entrance!" Coco said**

"So tell me Neo, what made you decide to come to beacon rather then Haven, Shade, or even Signal?" asked Coco

"Well as you know I lived in Mistral before coming here"

"I actually went to Haven (or is it Shade?) but they are actually not that great a place"

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Yatsuhasi

"Don't get me wrong they know what their doing when training us, but since they are in Mistral their Policies on fair treatment on Faunas is not the best"

"Right Mistral is the most strict of the four Kingdoms when it comes to Faunas and the irony is they are the most cultural in the world"' was velvet's soft reply

"Not just them! even we humans had it tuff living in Mistral"

 **"I didn't know that!" RWBY said to Neo.**

 **"Yeah it's true.**

"Huh never would have guessed that" came to surprised tone of Fox

"Well don't you miss your family?" asked Wiess

"I lost my family to a Grimm attack when my parents were traveling to Mistral, I've lived with my uncle since"

"Sorry to here that' spoke Ruby

"don't be"

* * *

 **Novoren 3rd 4039. Half a Month post Arrival.**

 **Location: Vale red light district, Dust unto Dawn hotel room #107. 3:30AM**

If you asked Neo how she got into this mess With these strangers she would have told you

"They paid good money just to talk"

 **"A HAH! PROOF!" Wiess accused Neo**

 **"OH MY GOD SHUT THE HELL UP WIESS!" Neo screamed back almost ready to jump at Wiess but Ruby held her back and Ozpin Glunda even Winter told her to wait.**

Though she was a bit surprised at how they managed to find her so quick. but it's been a week since her first encounter.

"Hello my name is Patterson as you know we would like to offer a proposition to you"

"What kind of proposition?"

"Your about to find out"

"I'm listing"

"we would like to enlisted your full cooperation in helping us with Information gathering"

"What kind of information? And besides that I can give you the name of an information broker in downtown Vale"

"Goes by the name of Junior"

 **"Wait You know Junior?" A few people said too her.**

 **"Sure."**

"we are aware of him, and for now he is not the person we need"

"But I AM?"

"well I will get straight to the point then Neo"

"We are Agents of The Central Intelligence Agency, We are one of the main Spy agency's for the United States and we need a person like you to help us in "understanding" this world"

"Well I did not see that coming, But you want ME to spy on my fellow Kingdom"

"don't get sentimental with the Kingdoms, make no mistake, our Nation and the Kingdoms of this world have been at war with each other the very moment of our arrival"

 **'That's jumping the gun to the extreme isn't it?' Peach and a few others thought**

"This war does not yet involve men and women at arms it involves intelligence, the Intelligence you would provide for us, could help us get the upper hand in the event of a full scale war between the United States and the Kingdoms of Remnant., or it could prevent one"

 **'Hmm.' Thought Ozpin**

"If you choose to work for the US Government you can not be discovered, Your mission can not be compromised, if you are discovered or captured then you are on your own"

"If your Mission does not exist you do not exists, I DON'T CARE WHO you trust, Parents, Siblings, Sweetheart, to your god when you pray at night you don't tell em anything"

"Should you accept the offer we will provide you with your needs for the missions"

"That means what ever you need for the mission will be provided, virtually unquestioned"

"Your missions must remain with you until your death. And as far as your Parents, Siblings, Sweetheart, or even to what god you pray to they won't know anything about you."

"My that's quite the speech"

 **"Got to admit, it is a bit... over the top." Oobleck said**

"Do you want in or not?"

"… Sure why the hell not! I could use the excitement!"

"This is NO Game! if you jeopardize our Operations we will look for you, we will find you, and we will kill you, are we clear"

"Crystal" Neo said giving a smirk

"….. Welcome to the CIA Agent Neo"

"We have transport picking us up to go state side meet us in three hours"

 **"Before Wiess could say anything Neo just flipped her the bird.**

 **"While it's surprising to see you accept so easily I think it will come in handy later in the future." Ozpin simply said.**

* * *

"So I was living with my uncle in Mistral since then'"

"It's been tuff here and there but thanks to him I was able to leave Mistral"

"Wow that must have been hard leaving like that" replied Coco

"Yeah it was, but i'm doing the best I can."

If you were to ask Ozpin about the visit to NYC he would have said that it was the most amazing thing he has done.

Needless to say as he watched the space launch never in his dreams did he ever think that he would see space flight achieved.

But all that was halted when Ironwood nearly declared war then and there on the US, the Counsel's were too dumb struck to notice. Needless to say, the only way that Ozpin managed to calm Ironwood down was he told him that it was just what they needed, to have their enemy's attack on the festival halted.

"but take heed, there will be no victory in strength"

'It would seem that there is, It would seem there is."

"What do you want Ozpin?"

"I am resigning you from protection to information gathering"

"Oh and I suppose Jimmy Knows of this?"

"Not as of this moment no, and for the best as well"

"Well, what do you need"

"I need you to head to America Qrow"

 **"WHAT!" Ruby and Yang said looking at the two wanting questions.**

* * *

 **FINALLY Posted.**

 **Enjoy and the United States of Remnant arc's are now on Hiatus for the sake of working on my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

"AWW Wiess what the occasion?"

"Call it a thank you for choosing me to fight in the finals"

 **"Wow you're buying us something for once?!"** Yang asked as she bore witness to the next part of the future.

 **"Hey! I can be generous!"** Wiess shot back.

"I'll have the Usual" Yang answered

Fwoop

"Ooo I'll have the same" Ruby said as well

Fwoop

"do you have anything with a low salt-

THUNK!

"Umm"

"Just some Ice-Cream"

"thunk"

"Thanks"

'nod'

'Nod'

 **"What'd you order?"** Velvet asked in curiosity

"swish"

"Fwoop"

"OH!"

 **"Of course."** Yang said with a big smirk as she saw blakes cuter reaction getting a few laughs and a glare.

"ok dig in-"

"CRASH"

'point'

'Buzz!'

"WHAT? how could it be decline? I was barely into my monthly allowance"

 **"That's just embarrassing."** Coco replied to no one in particular

"NO" **"No!"** Cried both Blake and Neo in the future and real time.

"Maybe I could help?"

"Pyrrha!"

"Aww you don't have to."

"But she could!" Said both Blake and Neo.

 **"That's just rude."** Peach said getting small bashful looks from the duo.

"hem, well I think you all earned it after that battle"

"mind if we join you?"

* * *

"So think you guys are ready?"

Of course! we've got a World renowned fighter on our Team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me, J-Jaune,

we've trained all year our weapons are awesome Glynda barely yells at us anymore and uhh..Jaune!"

"Are you gonna take that?"

 **"Yeah Jaune you gonna take MY dissing!?"** Nora asked getting pumped up.

"uhh Shes not wrong" **"Yeah what I'll Say."** Jaune replied in the same tone.

I'm Kidding he knows I'm kidding"

"don't be so nervous, the worst thing that could happen is we lose, then it's just a few more years of walking around school with every one knowing were failures. Our Friends will slowly start to abandon us to preserve there social status we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria AND REN AND I HAVE NO PARENTS we have no home to left to go to well be official be renamed team Losaper Gasp Ahh ahh ahh"

Nora just got everyone to star at her after watching that rant from the future. Nora only rubbing her Head bashfully and laughing

 **"Sigh Nora"**

 **"You don't have to worry! None of us would abandon you!"** Ruby said getting nods of agreement from the teams.

 **"Quite right Miss valkyrie, it's not about winning the festival, it's the experience you gain from the tournament." Ozpin said.**

 **"Your also fighting to quell Humanity's Bloodlust as well since the tournament is virtually a substitute for war and it shows how good the kingdoms are "military wise."** Qrow said getting glares from the adult women their.

 **"Dammit Qrow!"**

"So yeah we're felling pretty good"

"Will team JNPR please report to the stadium for there fight"

"Yes as they should have done twelve minutes ago!"

"Uhh! WE GOTTA RUN! SEE YA!"

 **"Well at least we'll be on time next time eh?" Jaune tried to lighten the mood.**

 **"Better then Yangs puns."** Ruby said in a bit of a embarrassing tone.

 **"Traitor!"** Yang said with a hand in her heart

"Ring Ring ring"

"ooh that's my scroll.. it's my "Uncle" gotta take this" Neo responded

"Right, we'll meet you at the Landing zones to watch the Americans come, then Neo."

"Sounds good Ruby"

"Access code golden Neapolitan"

 **"Really!? THAT'S one of your secret code!?"** **Yang asked in a deadpan getting nods from the students.**

 **"SHUT UP! It's a WONDERFUL code!" Neo bit back defending her future self**

'37432/23"

"Agent Neo, we are Sending a three man team to you" responded a male voice

"What for?"

"we have orders straight from the top, we need you to extract a high value Target ALIVE"

 **"Aw yeah you got the exciting mission!" Nora said, only getting hush sounds from EVERYONE**

"Why"

"no idea but it's orders from the President and The Director of the CIA"

"wow important"

 **"Indeed it is!"** **Oobleck agreed**

"the Team will meet you With the delegation, they'll fill you in on the rest, they'll find you, so continue your current assignments"

"who's the target?"

"Cinder Fall"

 **'How the Fuck!?' Oz Qrow and Glynda thought. Multiple scenarios playing in their heads as to what America would want with Salems *Maiden*.**

"Nora that was quit the...speech you gave back there"

 **"Indeed it was."** Ren said

"Sorry Pyrrah, Pancakes"

'Ren and I have No Parents'

To most people Evan Ren himself, Nora Valkyrie is more then she seems. She defiantly Suffers from ADHD sure, but most of it is just a mask she put up to hide her past, A past she would like to take to her Grave, a past not even Ren knows.

 **"Nora?" Her team and friends looked at her with expressions of worry. Ren put a hand on her shoulder as they looked in shock of Nora's cheerful personality completely gone.**

 **Flash back**

Mordaten 3rd. 4023 Orhime. Odenson Village.

'GROWL'!

"AHH!"

"HOWL"

"NOO!"

"We must hurry! before they see us Nora!"

"Mommy I'm Scared"

"Don't be my little Valkyrie, Daddy is waiting for us at the special house we talked about remember"

"nod"

"If we can make it there we'll be safe from the Monsters, so I need you to stay brave just a little longer, can you do that for mommy?"

'Sniff'. "yes"

"That's my little Girl"

"HURRY before more show up!"

 **Pyrrha and Ruby had their hands over their mouths in shock at what was happening. Jaune couldn't bare to look. Even in the past.**

"ok Nora I need you to-

"BANG! BANG!"

"There here" Nora ' mother said.

"Mommy, Daddy, are the monsters going to get us?"

"No my little Valkyrie, Mommy and Daddy is never going to let those things get you"

"that's right my little girl, just get in here and stay until morning and what ever you do don't make a sound, don't come out no matte what ok?"

"I'm Scared Mommy"

"Don't be my little Valkyrie we'll protect you, as long as you have us no monster is ever going to harm you"

"So we need you to be brave, can you be a brave warrior like us? for Mommy and Daddy

'Sniff'. "yes Daddy"

"That's our Nora"

"remember stay here until Morning"

"CRASH!"

"AROOO!"

"YOU WON"T GET OUR DAUGHTER THIS DAY!"

 **Everyone was quiet and shocked at what they had seen and know. Ren just put his hand on Nora's which was in a fist, and just put her head in his chest and hugged her as she quietly cried. Her Friends all coming to comfort her.**

by the time Nora came out there were no sign's of her parents, she finally came to the Village center only to find that the last survivors stood there to fight to there last and among them were her parents. "Never again" she kept repeated to herself, more like a reprimand then a promise. for three days she wondered the forest's until she came upon the village in which the Lie Ren's lived, Treated as an outcast she had to live in the streets and fight to survive.

'Never Again will I Stay behind and cower while the ones I love Die before me!'

it was a past that only few knew, and it is a past that would define Nora forever.

"Nora"

"Yes Ren?" Nora replied back in her happy masked tone

"we need to head to the armory for our weapons"

"Boop"

 **Ren just hugged her more, he himself letting a few tears escape his eyes.**

 **"I'm Sorry Nora, I'm sorry that I was not there for you when you needed me, even when I was young I never acted until it was to late." Ren said.**

 **"Nora.. We're here for you whenever you need us. J and P said.**

* * *

 **two hours later**

"Hey Neo, have a good talk with your Uncle?"

"Sure did Ruby, he said hi as well"

"Awesome, HEY here they come!" shouted Ruby

As the on lookers including Ozpin and Glynda came to greet the American Gusts the vehicles they came in on were a surprise to those lokking. The mighty sound of the V-25 Goshawks VTOL's came for a landing and as the ramp came down a minor surprise came to the hosts.

 **"Wow those are cool looking!" Neptune stated as he got nods from the rest of the guys sans Ren.**

"Civilians? I thought that they would send more.. Political figures here." Replied Glynda.

 **"I agree with your future self Glynda." Peach responded.**

"I must admit it is a bit of a surprise, but it shows that the Americans are giving us a show of good faith, by sending some of their citizens here they are trusting us greatly." replayed Ozpin.

"Are you Professor Ozpin?" Replayed an American Army Officer,

Yes I am

"Salute"

"Sir, Major Thomas Parker United States Army I am tasked with providing Protection for our Citizens."

"of corse Major, we welcome you to the festival, we hope to gain a mutual understanding of each other"

"Ozpin?"

"yes can help you?"

"Jonathan Preston, I am in charge of the civilian Part of the group"

"I see, As I was just saying to the Major, I hope we can learn a lot from each other."

"As do I, if you don't mind I would like to go ahead and have my group's socializing with your people."

"of corse that's fine.

"Wow!' Are you really from America!?" Came the voice of Ruby as she used her speed to talk to a young women who was caught of guard by her speed.

 **"And of course It's Ruby." Wiess said getting a small chuckle from Qrow and a small embarrassed Yang to sigh.**

 **"Hey! It's the first time we'll meet people from a different world and dimension so let me have this." Ruby said to Wiess getting agreement from the rest of the people.**

"Why yes I am, Lindsay Jones the name, a pleasure to finally meet the people of remnant.

 **"She sounds familiar but I can't place where though." Fox said, now getting a few agreements from the others.**

"Oh this is so cool! What's it like in America!? What's it like with no Grimm!? And how's it like withou-"Ruby your going to fast for her to understand."

"Sorry about my sis she is just excited about meeting a people from another world Names Yang.

"Heeh Can't blame her, when we finally figured out what happened to us we suffers some bad times let me tell you."

"what do you mean?" Came the reply of Blake and Wiess

"oh sorry, my name is Wiess and this is Blake"

"Hello, and yeah as one would predict when you get sent to a world not your own, Riots galore."

"Wow, makes sense"

"Yeah, it does Blake" Ruby replied.

"So Lindsey how'd you get picked to come here?" Asked Wiess

"I don't know, Luck? I don't really question it I was told that I could come to this festival and I came to see what another world is like."

"Well We would like to welcome you to Beacon Academy in the Kingdom of Vale we hope your experience will be one to remember."

"wow wiess, you spend all night practicing that speech?" Replied Ruby

"Hush you dolt"

 **This got laughs from everyone including Winter. Only Wiess had a blush and a look of annoyance.**

 **"I think it sounded great." Wiess said under her breath, of course Blake and Velvet heard her.**

"Any way why don't you Hang around with us for a bit, this is a Culture exchange after all."

"That's a wonderful Idea Blake' let's go we have so much to show you and we'd love to here what life's like in your country!"

"I'd be happy to Ruby lets go"

"hey! Where's Neo?"

 **"Off to keep the tournament safe from the bad guys and let America use their evil instruments of torture." Neptune said getting looks from everyone including Neo.**

 **"What!?" He asked.**

"Don't worry blake Neo can handle herself, besides looks like she already made some friends." If Yang only knew.

 **"Huh I DO know." Yang said**

"So here's how the mission will work, we have a quick acting nerve agent here, once released from it's canister the target is down in seconds, also we'll need you to provide the opening for us to capture the target."

"And her two lackeys?"

"If you must then get them with her as well, we'll dump them in the ocean on the way back"

 **"Wait! Their just going to kill them like that!?" Ruby said shocked.**

 **"Meh, it's one less worry we'll have to face. As far as I'm concerned their doing us a favor." Qrow said getting several looks from people. But those who knew where inclined to agree with him as they knew Salem was not to be underestimated.**

"Cinder is a VERY dangerous women, the only thing more dangerous then her power is her will and cunning and that is ALL that is known about her in the criminal underworld minus the WF, what makes you think she will work for us?"

 **"How do you know that Neo?" Yatsuhashi asked.**

 **"I admit I've worked alongside the underworld, Girls gotta make a living but don't worry. Never killed before." Now said nonchalantly. Surprisingly everyone left it at that.**

"The info on her we got from Junior has provided us with enough info on how we should proceed."

"And how do you plan to do that? Junior's Info is not the most... Accurate"

"Information Brokers are all the same, If you want the good stuff pay the extra coin."

 **"You know Junior?" Yang said.**

 **"Wait! How do YOU?" Qrow asked.**

 **"Dam"**

"And once you have her Cinder will agree how?"

"There are ancient Tribes deep in the rainforests of the Amazons back on earth, who have... "Perfected" the art of torture over hundreds of years,

we've used their technique reserved for only the most important of individuals, we keep them traped in a hole for months, we force feed them food, mixed with the poisons of exotic plants far more powerful then the most dangerous narcotic. As we brake down their body we'll go to work on their mind, and when the mind brakes, we'll go to work on their soul.

The process is excruciating and horrifyingly exacting. If they are strong enough to survive they become our agent, the perfect tool for what ever planes we need them.

 **"Holy Fuck! Now are you sure you like working for them!?" Coco said while everyone else was shocked at what they had heard.**

 **"Meh there's a famous saying in America. "We sleep soundly in our beds because rough men (and women) stand ready to do Violence on our behalf." Besides she's the bad women so it's ok!" Neo said.**

 **"I agree." The professors, Qrow and Winter said.**

"OH HO! and team ABRN is out by a double!"

 **"Hoho! Looks like you and I are the commentators this year!" Port said to his friend.**

 **"Yes indeed! What a privilege and an honor."**

"WOW! I had no idea that you people were that powerful!"

"Yeah we are kinda awesome Lindsey" Ruby said puffing her chest

"YEAH! what my little sister said! but if you think that was awesome you should have seen us in our match" replied Yang.

"Oh I wish we could have, dumb troops wanting to make sure we had enough things to get us here"

"I find it a little strange that Ozpin and General Ironwood would allow your military to attend" said Blake.

 **"Indeed it is. I guess the Vale Counsel Forced Ironwood to let America Troops enter the grounds." Glynda said**

"Yes well.. Relations between the U.S and the Kingdoms is still very much in it's infancy, this is a big chance to show your Kingdoms we want to have good relations with you, plus it's just a small company of thirty men, and one air wing, Trust me it's small"

"What Air wing?" questions Wiess.

"We came in on an Aircraft Carrier, our transports don't really have the Range for here and back, Plus from what we have heard you don't use the same fuel as we do"

"whats an Aircraft Carrier?" came Ruby's comment

 **"Those awsome looking ships!" Sun said**

"Their the Pride of our Navy and the symbol of our military power."

 **"So that's what they are." Oobleck said**

"But wouldn't the-"

Blake had no time to finish before the Announcement came.

"Peoplewehaveaspeciletreatforyou!" came the fast pace of oobleck.

"Yes Bart! as you have all been aware the people of America were invited to attend the Festival as a culture exchange, this marks a defining moment in our history!, and as such they have arrived just a couple of hours ago! and they have a special presentation to share with us!" came the Bombastic story telling professor Port!

"YES! Ladies and Gentlemen please focus your attention to the field as they share with us a presentation!" came Oobleck' last comment.

 **"HERE IT IS!" Ruby and Velvet screamed in excitement.**

"Ladies and gentlemen today's weather forecast is for a blue sky!"

As the music plays they see the Americans walk out on the stage together all waving and smiling

Sun is shinin' in the sky,

There ain't a cloud in sight

It's stopped rainin'

Everybody's in a play

And don't you know

It's a beautiful new day.

Runnin' down the avenue,

See how the sun shines brightly

In the city on the streets

Where once was pity,

Mr. Blue Sky is living here today.

[Chorus]

Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why,

You had to hide away

For so long (so long) where did we go wrong.

Hey there Mr. Blue

We're so pleased to be with you

Look around see what you do,

Everybody smiles at you.

Hey you with the pretty face,

Welcome to the human race

A celebration Mr. Blue Sky's

Up there waitin' and today

Is the day we've waited for.

As the song ended a round of cheers erupted.

 **"Quiet the Catchy song." Fox said getting nods of agreement**

"Ladies and Gentelmen allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jonathan Preston, It is my Honor and pleasure to experience your world and culture, we have never imagined such a thing ever possible, but we are honored to make friends with you and it is my pleasure to introduce you to some just a small amount of our Nations history with you! Ladies and Gentelmen we ask that you stand as we display our National Flag and sing our National Anthem."

All the world was watching, for never in the history of the world has another Country emerged from out of no where. and needless to say this moment had the eyes of the world on there screens, from the poor,rich,humble,and criminal,

 **"O man this is so great!"**

'I wonder what will happen' thought Adam

'This will be interesting' was Cinders, failing to notice a set of hetaracromeia eyes watching her.

 **"Hey! Hey! I saw here before!" Ruby said finally seeing Cinder.**

 **"WHAT?!" Everyone asked Qrow, Ozpin and Glynda more then the rest.**

'This is the day we all been waiting for I can't wait to see what's in store' was Oz and Oobleck's thoughts

Ironwood, well lets just say his is not the most Friendly.

as the Armed Men of the American detachment began to unfurl the Flag the thoughts of many began to drift to 'What a pretty flag' to 'wonder what those stars mean'

suddenly a chant was slowly starting to resound in "the American section"

"usa"

'Usa!'

"USA! USA! USA!"

evan Lindsy was doing it

"USA!"

the four girls looked on with some looks of oddity.

"Ladies and Gentelmen please stand for the National Anthem of the United States of America!"

Oh say can you see, by the Dawns early light what so proudly we held, at the twilight's last gleaming.

Who's Broad stripes and bright stars through the parlous fight o're the ramparts we watched where so gallantly streaming

and the rockets red glare! the bombes bursting in air! gave prove through the night, that our flag was still there

Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave! o're the land of the Free and the home of the Brave" The chant continued even over the roar of the American jets zooming over head.

"WOO USA! USA! USA! USA! USA!"

 **"Their a live wire aren't they?" Velvet asked getting nods.**

"As many of you can see we Americans have a strong since of Patriotism, and many of you maybe wondering what does that song mean? here's the short version, it was 1812 by our calendar, several decades after we won the war for our independence from a Nation called England. But there where a few more skirmish's that would happen for the next several years a one of which was the war of 1812. The war was a short one by the standards of the wars we've fought but it was costly, any way there was an American Lawyer and amateur poet by the name of Francis Scott Key, he was tasked with negotiating a deal to have some American POW's released from British control through a Prisoner exchange, he went abroad and was successful in the Negotiating there release, but not before the British Navy was going to bombard a key American Fort, called Fort McHenry.

for two days (Sorry if it's wrong) the British Fleet bombarded the defense of the Fort and after the smoke had settled the Flag of America was still standing. Over come with such Pride and Joy Key got out a pen and Paper and began writing a poem about what it was like and what he felt, and it later became the National anthem."

"The words give a since of ominous felling when you listen to the words, Oh say can you see, by the Dawns early light, what so proudly we held at the twilights last gleaming, At the Night before' who's broad stripes and bright stars 'our flag' though the paroulous fight, o're the Ramparts we watched "from cover we watched" were so gallantly streaming "the lights of the bombardment brighting up our flag" and the rockets red glare the bombs bursting in air gave proof through the night that our flag was still there, oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave? o're the land of the Free, and the Home of the Brave."

 **"That's interesting." Jaune said**

"The flag itself is some times called the red white and blue, or the stars and stripes. The white stripes represent purity and innocence, red, hardiness and Valor and the Blue signifies Vigilance, perseverance, and Justice, the Stars represent each State.

America is a Nation unified by states, each state is almost autonomous with there own state Governments and their own laws, each state sends officials called Representatives to the Capitol of our Nation. There they have a hand in what laws they feel that would benefit their state, then there are Senators, their Elected by the People of the states and there the ones who make and pass the laws of the Nation. Each state has two senators, and each star on our flag represents a state that makes up what we call the Union! though sadly two of our states did not arrive from the "Arrival" as it is called, so we are the continental United States.

 **"So that's how they work." Port said with more clarity**

"As we share more history with you we would like to share with you some Songs.

(This is our Country, by John mellencamp, (Though think of a better voice and improved one, because he is not that great a singer) )

"Well I can stand beside Ideas I think are right, and I can stand beside the Idea to stand and Fight! I do believe there's a dream for every one! this is our country. There's room enough here for Science to live and theres room enough here for Religion to Forgive and try to Understand all the people of this Land! this is our Country!

Yeah Poverty can be just another ugly thing and Bigotry would be seen only as obscene and the one's to run this land can be the poor commen man (It's the ones to run this land HELP the poor comment man, but the other seems more symbolic and better for this fic)

This is our Country Well the Dream is still Alive and someday it will come true this Country belongs to folks like me and you so let the voice of Freedom! signet through this land this is our country.'

The Song made some impressions on folks Faunas included,

'Is that really true? are they really that Welcoming?' was the thoughts of the Faunas.

 **"I wonder the same." Velvet responded**

My Name is America, by Todd Allen

"Born in the Grip of oppression I fought for my liberty, I paid with the blood of my people, Freedom has never been free now my doors always Open to Dreamers and friends But when I'm attacked I protect and defend!

Because my name is America! I stand proud and free! My name Is America don't tread on me I can not be broken, i can not be shamed, if you hurt me i'll get stringer! and i'll rise up from the flames! and I'll always stand proud and free I'm America don't tread on me! America is my name.

My strength was not taken from others, others gave it to me they believe in the virtues I stand for my respect for Humanity now i'm challenged by tyrants who envy my power but there vicious deeds become my finest hour! because my name is America I stand proud and free! my name is America don't tread on me! I can not be broken! I can not not be Shamed! if you hurt me I'll get stronger and I'll rise up from the flames! and I'll always stand proud and free I'm America don't tread on me America is my name!

"For those who need me i'll always be here for those who will harm me I'll face without fear but I'll always stand proud and free! I'm America don't tread on me! America yes America is my name! is my name!

USA! USA! USA!

Everyone please welcome Brian May and Rodger Taylor from the band legend QUEEN!

The guitar solo was actually liked by some of the people present Even Glynda enjoyed bits of it.

 **"Man that guitar solo was AWESOME! Sun and Neptune said. With Yang doing a fist pump in agreement.**

"Everyone everyone please welcome Jessie J!" (London 2012 if your wondering.)

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day

You got mud on yo' face

You big disgrace

Kickin' your can all over the place

Singin'

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man

Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day

You got blood on yo' face

You big disgrace

Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you

(Sing it!)

We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man

Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day

You got mud on your face

Big disgrace

Somebody better put you back into your place

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

(Everybody)

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

 **"Man THAT is my new favorite song! Yang, Sun, Neptune, and Nora said as they clapped along.**

Location Vale. Crow Bar

"Boy those Americans sure know how to be Patriotic and can animate a crowd. I don't think Mistral has much in the way of rock music."

"Heh that, thats just a load of Propaganda. even a five year old could see that" replied Grow

 **"Fair enough but still." Ozpin stated**

"Still they seem OK to me, though I wonder how they can have such a system of Government and still run."said the Bar tender

"Well theres my que to leave" Qrow said as he looked at his pad seeing it was from Ozpin.

"This is nothing but Propaganda! poisoning the Minds of Remnant! I don't know why Ozpin and the Vale Counsel even Wanted them here!" was Ironwoods thoughts

"Applause"

I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong

To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"

If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear

Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here

I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause

Live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"

I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read

One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me

Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me

I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause

Live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Touch, touch

Touch, touch now

Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo

Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo

Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo

Ooh-ooh

I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause

Live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me.

The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E)

 **"Found my new Song." Coco simply said, as Velvet nodded in agreement.**

Where the he Stars and Strips, and the Eagle Fly

By Arron Tippin

Well if you ask me where I come from Here's what I tell everyone I was born by God's dear grace In an extraordinary place Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly

It's a big 'ol land with countless dreams Happiness ain't out of reach Hard work pays off the way it should Yeah, I've seen enough to know that we've got it good Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly

There's a lady that stands in a harbor For what we believe And there's a bell that still echoes The price that it cost to be free

I pledge allegiance to this flag And if that bothers you, well that's too bad (F YEAH!) But if you got pride and you're proud you do Hey, we could use some more like me and you Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly

Yes there's a lady that stands in a harbor For what we believe And there's a bell that still echoes The price that it cost to be free

No, it ain't the only place on earth But it's the only place that I prefer To love my wife and raise my kids Hey, the same way that my daddy did Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly

Where the stars and stripes and the eagle...fly Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly

"People as we Wrap this Presentation up with the Final song we will be available to try to answer some of your Questions once this is over."

'God bless America'

God bless America Land that I love Stand beside her And guide her Through the night With the light From above

From the mountains To the prairies To the oceans White with foam

God bless America My home sweet home

God bless America Land that I love Stand beside her And guide her Through the night With the light From above

From the mountains To the prairies To the oceans White with foam

God bless America My home sweet home

From the mountains To the prairies To the oceans White with foam

God bless America My home sweet home

God bless america God bless america

God bless America My home sweet home

* * *

"We thank you for your time and hospitality for having us! Thank you! we will take any questions you have at the center of the festival sites."

"Remember we wait nor Agent Neo's signal! this our Super Humans we can't afford to mess this up! once we get the signal we toss in the Canisters! once we here Agent Neo talking put you finger on the pin! well only have a few seconds to do this right!."

"Lets see where oh where could they Have gone, Oh there they our!"

"Excuse me I need some Help"

"Yes what is it?" said the Target Trio.

"Not here somewhere Private, Junior Hired me to get some info to you something about a Dusty old Crow."

 **Despite the situation Ruby Yang Ozpin and Glynda couldn'tsuppress a snicker or laugh at the crow bit.**

 **"Laugh it up folks." Qrow said taking another swig.**

As she Whispered those words Cinder was sold.

"Very well."

"Cinder you can't just go where this little midget says to go she could be an hostile" Whispered Mercury

"Don't worry She's alone and there three of us, Junior has Info that I asked for a short while ago, and he always sends his Messengers alone" Cinder finished stating.

"Over here"

"well what does Junior have for me?"

"The info you want is this first Qrow is here but you know that probably, but! what you don't know is he is having a Secret Meeting with Ozpin, Ironwood and the Blond he's always with, what that meeting is even Junior can't find out"

 **Neo could only shrug as Glynda sent her a glare at the blond statement. Yang Included.**

"I see, Well I thank you tell junior he can expect his payment as planed"

"Oh I have one other thing I needed to say about the meeting."

"and what is that?"

"What do you plan to do about that Dusty Old Crow?"

 **"Again?"**

no sooner had she said the Code word when her team throw in the Gas,

As Cinder Mercury and Emerald looked at what made that noise they saw the Gas, then when they looked back at Neo she was Gone.

"WE HAVE TO GET..." Mercury had no time to finish his words before the fell to the Gas.

"Wow! you ain't kidding when you say thats fast acting!"

 **"I'm impressed as well." Ren and Yatsuhashi stated**

"We Pride ourselves on our work Agent, thanks for the help we can take it from here, better get back to your "team" before they start to Wonder. don't worry you will be needed soon."

 **"So America Finally has the baddies and your to thank." Qrow said finishing another swig.**

 **"As long as Cinder isn't a threat to the festival I can sleep at night." Neo said.**

"So! what Q's do you want answered?" asked Lindsey.

"Well for starters" Said Velvet and Sun, "Is America really accepting of the different People?"

"Of CORUSE! out of the some two hundred Nations back on Earth America had the most Diversity!"

"T-Two hundred NATIONS!?" was Wiess and Blake's response.

'Yep!' she said matter of factly.

"Umm how do you view Faunas then, as an American?' asked Blake.

"Thats Easy! I see Faunas as People same as you and me!" Lindsey could have sworn she saw a light in Blake's eyes light up.

"I mean America has had a long History of Racism and we're ashamed of that but we have been able to move on from that I see you the Same as I view myself! a Person."

"Thanks" was the Heartfelt response of Velvet and Sun, Blake just gave a quick nod.

 **Well at least you all made a friend it seems." Peach said**

"Oh look at the Time we need to go." Lindsay stated

"What now?! but I had so many more Questions to ask." said a sad Ruby,

"Don't worry we'll see each other soon I'm sure!"

"Neo! where have you been! you Missed all the cool things after the Presentation was over!"

"Sorry Ruby I ran into some Americans and well, I just started to talk and ask questions time just got past me."

 **"Not necessarily a lie." Ruby said. Plus you helped save the festival." Ruby said with stars in her eyes at Neo who blushed a small bit.**

"Don't worry about it Neo you did't miss much, but we did make a new Friend!" said Yang

 **"Yes we did." Yang said proudly**

"Yes I saw that, what was her name?" Neo asked

"Lindsey Jones" said Blake.

 **U.S.S Ford enroute to America. Cynthia Helene Director of the CIA**

 **"There's your boss Neo." Neptune stated.**

"Mister President the Target has been apprehended the other two.. we'll find something."

"Good we'll need to play this smart and Carefully." Underwood stated

"If I may sir what purpose does she have?"

 **"We want to know as well. Winter responded.**

"The folks At DARPA wanted a chance to test out the ability's of Aura, but we need a..."WILLING" subject before you say anything I don't like it much at all but we need this."

 **"Human experimentation... Even though she maybe the bad guys. I'm put off by what they are going to do to her. Pyrrha said in a bit of a disgusting tone.**

"couldn't we have just opened our Borders to the Faunas then or Remnant as a whole?"

 **"Exactly!" Pyrrha said**

"Yes but we can't do the test that we need done on those kinds of folks now can we?"

"No mister President"

"I hate it as much as you do. And there's only so much I can do with out going through Congress."

 **"Well at least they seem to share a bit of your views Pyrrha." Fox stated. One of the few times he spoke.**

"Speaking of which I can't really say I condone your little desire to accompany the group to this Festival they had, even if you were just on the Carrier."

"As you said Mister President, the Need for this was too great, I have acquired a lot of intel Vital for the Future"

"Uhuh and what Identity did you use this time?" Underwood asked as the screen finally moved from the screen of the president to the face of the Director

 **"HOLY FUCK!"**

"Lindsey Jones"

 **"YOU MEAN WE BEFRIENDED THE HEAD OF AN AMERICAN SPY AGENCY!?" Ruby and Blake surprisingly yelled shocked.**

 **"I'm sooo Jealous!" Nora simply said.**

 **"I'm more worried that you might be in their crosshairs now Weiss." Winter simply said with evident worry in her voice.**

 **"So they're that dareing." Ozpin simply said.**

 **"Not bad on Their part." Qrow said putting the lid back on his flask.**


	6. Dedicated for all in the Path of Irma

**Dedicated to all in the path of Irma. Your in my prayers. Good luck and God bless!**

* * *

 **Location. Menagerie. day 3 of diplomatic talks. Ambassador James Maker.**

'I can see why the Faunas hate Humans so much, with the treatment they get.

 **"Of course send an entire people to adeserted island and what would you expect." Blake said more to herself**

 **"Mister Maker we have a lot to still discuss if you are done may we continue these " _Talks"_**

"of course lead the way." 'Not really sure I liked how he said Talks but can't blame them much'

Talks have been making progress, though Slow. While there is still much to discuss James and The Faunas Elder Counsel along with Ghira have been able to make some progress. Though there was opposition from some of the Elders.

 **'Please be careful Dad' Blake thought.**

In exchange for Menageries Natural recourses for study and scientific purposes only, America would recognize the Kingdom of Menagerie as a sovereign Kingdom and it's people in accordance with the Human Faunas rights accord. America would help Menagerie in finding newer sources of Energy since the Dust Crises, and with the express permission of the Elder Counsel America would send Humanitarian Aid to the Faunas if they wanted it. James is currently in the process of trying to broker a quick deal with Menagerie in helping in it's defense.

 **"I'll admit that doesn't sound like a bad deal." Velvet said getting a nod from Peach and Sun. Though Blake was silent.**

 **"Elders the American has returned."**

 **"Thank you you our dismissed" Ghira stated.**

 **"Hey Blake he looks familiar." Sun stated.**

 **"Hey he dose doesn't he." Nora said**

 **"That's because he's the former High leader of the White Fang. Before it became what we know it as today." Ozpin said now getting looks of understanding.**

 **"we hope your stay this past few days have been to your** **liking?" Ghira asked**

"I must admit the situation I see your People in is.. dishearting."

 **"The results of Human Lies and bigotry!"** Said one of the Elders

"I agree, I am very sorry that your people are suffering like this believe me, that is why I am here, we as Americans frown on the kind of suffering your People endure."

 **"Big words for a Human, forgive us I find your words to be nothing but sweet words and not truth, we've suffered from Lie after Lie from the Kingdoms and it has fought us one thing, Humans are never to be Trusted."**

 **"ENOUGH! you can voice your distrust later! for now we have more Important matters to discuss!"** Ghira shouted slamming his hand on the table.

"I can Understand your position in a way, in the early years of our Nation we treated an entire ethnic group of people nearly like you have suffered, it is one of the many shames we as a nation must carry with us, but we have been able to rise above that kind of hate, and we have better ourselves form our mistakes, yes it was slow and many more suffered but we managed to rise above that evil. I don't ask for your trust yet, I ask that you let us prove it to you by our Actions."

 **"Very well let us continue these Negotiations."** Ghira stated.

"Very well, America would like to do a short of Meet and greet."

 **"A what?"** One of the counselors asked

"We would like to have a foreign exchange program, we would like for you to send some of your citizens to America for a short time to experience American Life, and We would send some of our Citizens here to do the same."

 **"That's a terrible idea for the Americans." Jaune said aloud**

 **"Indeed it is the professors responded as they just watched on.**

 **"Wait just a moment!"** replied one Elder

 **"You want us to send our people to your Nation, with out any form of communication or protection! we don't** **even know what would happen to them even if we agreed to this for all we know you could send spy's!"**

"And the same goes for you, only OUR citizens would be at the greatest risk, we Americans could care less if you have Cat, dog or any other Animal Ears or tails, but you, you have shown your distrust of humans many times, if we were to send our people here what guarantee do WE have that THEY will be treated with civility and be protected from an angry Faunas wanting to lash out against a Human? Make no mistake! WE are the ones taking the greatest risk putting OUR citizens in possible Danger on good faith for BOTH our people."

 **"My point exactly." Jaune finished**

 **"HOW DARE YOU!"**

 **"ENOUGH! He has a point, we can't guarantee there protection IF we agree to this."** Ghira said getting order back.

"If I may offer a possible solution,?"

 **"Go ahead"** Ghira said

"Both parties can agree to supply communication for our citizens, we could set up a time when to make contact with said party's."

 **"Not a bad Idea but this is all not set in stone."** Girha said.

"Of course, let us move on then shall we."

* * *

"What a day!" James had finished the day with some progress, The Faunas Counsel were beginning to open up to the idea of a foreign Exchange program. Right now he was heading to a local Diner with his security team trailing behind. He was brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into a little Girl.

 _"Oof"_

"Oh I'm sorry little miss I was lost in thought I was not watching where I was going, are you alright?"

The Girl who could have been no older then six was wearing tattered clothes and gave off a frightening look at him.

'Oh no! What is a human doing here!?' Thought the girl

seeing that the young girl was scared left James with a bit of a sadness.

'Why's this girl so scared of a human? There's not really any here.'

"Hey it's ok I won't hurt you. Names James Maker a pleasure to meet you Young miss what's your name?." He said with his best smile

"C-Catherine"

"Thats a lovely name, it is nice to meet you, and sorry for bumping into you again I was not looking where I was going."

James wondered why he was being so open to the girl, probably because she reminded him of his Niece, before she died during the Brussels incident, Minus the Blonde and Black hair she has as well as the Blonde and black Fox ears.

Catherine looked like she was ready to bolt but poor girl was to worried to move.

Sensing her discomfort James knew he should leave. 'We'll take care of yourself, and sorry again for bumping into you'

He was about to head off when he heard something.

 ** _"GROWL"_**

He looked over to Catherine who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Are you hungry? I was on my way to a little shop I saw the other day and was going to try it out. If you would like You can come to."

"N-No thank you." she said, but her stomach said other wise.

"Nonsense, A growing Girl like you needs to eat, please, it's no trouble at all."

"We-well OK."

"then let's be off."

 **He's not a.. you now.. Pedo?" Sun asked**

 **"No way... right?"**

 **"No."**

* * *

The looks the diplomat and his Guards were getting was a bit unsettling. Can't blame them much, no one has ever seen a human being "Friendly" to a faunas, especially a child. In fact some wonderd if he was going to do something to her, But since they were in public they didn't pay much attention.

"Danny's Diner" James spoke in a bit of a deadpan voice, "I-is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that Back home in America we have a restaurant chain called Denny's that seems similar to this place"

"wow" Catherine said with out stuttering.

It was twenty minutes and they were waiting for the food, being a Diplomat he was able to get the local funds called lien for his needs. Though James was glad that he brought Catharine with him and his escorts. James still couldn't wrap his mind around this. How can these people speak English but have an entirely different writing system. Needless to say She did a lot of Interpretation for them.

"So tell me Catherine, what are you doing around here? Where our your parents?"

"M-M-my parents are dead" she said nearly crying.

this put James out for a Loop.

'What! If there dead how has she survived' he thought

"I'm sorry." He said.

"But how long have they been gone?"

"F-Four months, they died in a mine collapse during a ground quake"

"But how have you made it this far?"

"It's not so bad, some of the people here give me a place to stay and some food every now and then."

"I'm sorry you have to live like that." He said in a sorrowful tone.

 **"Thank you for waiting here is your food"** said the waitress.

James' order was just a simple Deli sandwich, his protection detail orderd there own things but what got the James and his Protection gasp was what Catherine ordered.

She got at least three sandwiches, four soups, three plates of Fries, and a pizza,

'HOLY SHIT! Where is she going to put all that food' Was the shared thought of the Humans

"Yes?" She asked noticing there baffled looks.

"Nothing" they all say like robots.

 **This got laughs from the whole group watching the future.**

* * *

"So, what our you all doing here any way?" She asked. This got James to stiffen, the whole thing was to be hush hush, He had express Orders to keep diplomatic talks with Menagerie a secret as much as possible. But he had a felling about this girl, he did not know what, but he felt something about her where he could trust her.

 **"That's extremely unprofessional." Wiess said getting nods from everyone.**

"Well if you can keep it a Secret I guess I could tell you."

"Oh a secret! What is it what is it!?" She said in wonder.

"Remember it's a Super Secret you can't tell anyone about it ok?"

"OK I promise"

"You have to Promise promise! If you tell ANY one, bad people would come and hurt you, So you promise not to tell?"

"Gulp" "Y-Yes." she said a little hesitant.

 **"He's joking right?"**

"I'm on a secret mission to talk with some of Menagerie's Leaders."

"wow what kind of Secret mission?"

He just smiled and said "Secret"

"Hmm fine you Old meanie!"!She said with a huff

"HEY I'm not old! I'm 33!" He shot back

"Thats old! Anything over 28 is old! She said."

next thing she knew she saw James Huddled in a corner with a little Rain cloud over his head. His Seal escort team Laughing at him.

"What is that!?"!She said, a little freaked out just by looking at the Cloud of Depression.

* * *

James was back to continue Negotiations, but he could not put Catherine out of his kind.

'I Hope she'll be ok, No child should have to live hand and mouth on the street.'

 **"Mister Maker!" Said the Elders**

"Yes!" He was brought out of his thoughts.

 **"It has been decided by vote th** **at we the Elder Counsel of Menagerie agree to opening up diplomatic relations with your Nation. Furthermore we agree to accept this "Foreign Exchange program" with your Nation as well."**

"Thank you honored elders for the chance, and about that Foreign exchange program there is one Of your people I would like to request that one of your people be apart of that program."

 **"Who would that be?"**

"A young fox Faunas by the name of Catherine."

* * *

James was back on the Chopper heading back to the Carrier, he was going to inform that he was able to broker a deal with the Faunas in Menagerie. Now that it was done, More Talks and Negotiations could be started. He hoped that it would lead to a better life for all Faunas.

* * *

 **Location US Capitol building. President Frank Underwood. Addressing Congress on his actions of Diplomacy to Menagerie.**

 **"Mister President you have three minutes until you have to make your speech"** His secretary said.

"Thank you." As he was looking at his Aids he wondered what would the future bring now that Beginning Relations have been opened with the Faunas of Menagerie.

He knew of the Kingdoms stance on Faunas, and he knew there clashing ideologieswould clash more then once on the matter. But They were America and the mistreatment of A people because of their looks is something they would not stand for.

His own Grandfather was a member of the Klan, a thing he himself did not like. But as he wonderd on what those loons of the Klan and westboro would do when they see a Faunas up close and personal. That's why when The ambassador James Maker told him that an Foreign Exchange Program was made he made it a priority to keep said groups away from them.

And he wonders what they would do since Atlas has a military Presence on Menagerie. He imagines Ironwood and the Atlas counsel will "not be happy". Ironwood would just say he agrees but only to save face. And what ever Atlas does or says Mistral will be right behind them.

 **"One minute mister President"**

" **I hope we're right in doing this sir"** One Official said to the President.

"Everyone thinks their right. That's why the people we call terrorists like the White Fang call themselves freedom fighters. The fundamentalists think their right, we Capitalists think we're right, Hell even the Communists think their right. And no one can convince anyone of anything! These people who lead Nations and Kingdoms refuse to admit "Publicly" at least that there comes a time when they can no longer run a Nation. Be it Age or Poor Policy! Well let me tell you something, Policy or ideology doesn't make one right POWER makes someone right. And WE have the Power, so WE'RE right!"

 **"Another Ironwood and here I was actually hoping America would be different." Glynda said in a disappointing and sickened tone.**

* * *

As team RWBN was in there room wasting time, be it reading _smut_ playing cards or watching TV. After the Festival was over "some no name team won it" things got pretty boring. Roman torchwick and the WF Have gone completely Dark. Team RWBY have had no contact with them since there night at the docks.

 **"BRAKEING NEWS"** this got everyone's attention.

 **"This is Lisa Lavender reporting to you live!' We have just received news that America has Opend Diplomatic Relations with Menagerie."** This got a gasp from Blake.

 **"The news came from our corespondent's their in America. President Underwood had addressed the US Congress about a deal in which, from what we know has opened Relations that include but not limited to; Recognition of Menagerie as a sovereign Kingdom, As well as America Agreeing to Send any aid that the Faunas Request."**

 **"And most importantly America will recognize the Faunas human rights agreement. From what we know They have Also agreed to a Foreign exchange program, in which citizens of said Nation and Kingdom will be heading to and from."**

 **"No word from Atlas or the other Kingdoms as of yet but we will be keeping you updated as soon as we get more information. This is Lisa Lavender reporting to you live from our Headquarters in Atlas."**

If Team RWBYN were bored they no longer were, the girls where stunned at the surprising revelation. None more then Blake who was so stunned that she was frozen in place. Blake never told anyone but her and her Parents were from Menagerie, it was there she was exposed to the White fang and Adam himself.

Before anyone could say anything there scrolls went crazy with news broadcasts, texts, forwards, and even hearing general Yells of either glee or shock. Blake finally came to with the new commotion.

"How ya felling Blake?" Asked Yang.

"I-I don't know, the news is so sudden I don't know what to think." she said.

"I guess I can understand." Said Wiess, "I mean Ever sense The war Menagerie has been going downhill."

"I can't help but wonder. What is America going to do now that they have contact with Menagerie." Blake asked

"Heh heh" Blake gave a small weird laugh.

"Blake?" Said her team

"We Faunas have been skeptical of America ever sense we heard about there views on Equal Rights, I guess we got our wish in wondering how will they treat us. We'll soon find out won't we?" **"Indeed we will. But at least THEY'RE doing SOMETHING." Sun stated getting unsure nods from The Faunas present.**

* * *

Ozpin was sipping his coffee going through his Paper work when Glynda came in with her Scroll. "Sir you need to see this."

"See what Glynda?"

"So that's their move."

"Oz?" Glynda said, Rarely using The word OZ.

"It's simple, America is finally ready to make a mark on the world and what better way then to look like Sympathetic Nation wanting to help the weak." Ozpin Said in a rare voice of Callousness.

"But wouldn't that be a good thing? I mean. Your own Mother was from Menagerie, a Fox Faunas if I Remember."

 **"WHAT!!???" EVERYONE shouted sans Oz and Glynda.**

"Yes I know Glyn. I can only pray that America holds their end of the bargain. And I will do everything I can to make sure Menagerie gets fair treatment."

"But that would inadvertently mean you would side with America, and Ironwood will not stand for that, Hell The KINGDOMS will not stand for Favoritism." Glynda said desperate

"It's not about Favoritism Glyn, it's about doing what's right, and I am prepared to face the consequences of my actions should I need to."

"Smile" "well I expect no less from my Husband." Glynda said smiling.

"And I know My wife will stand by me." Ozpin said smiling back.

 **Wait wait wait! You two are MARRIED!?"**

 **"YOUR A FAUNAS?!**

 **'Sigh'**

 **"Seems we have a LOT of explaining to do Glyn." Ozpin said.**

* * *

 **"Command this is Odyssey were ready to begin construction."**

 **"Copy that Odyssey projected time of Completion three Months.'"**

 **"Copy command just keep sending us the Mail and we're get it built."**

" **Copy that Odyssey Sending Mail."**

 **"Beyond top secret. Eyes for the President of the United States only!"**

 **May Arnold has sent a dossier reporting that operation Thor's Hammer is now beginning construction. Estimated time of completion. Three Months.**

 **"What's that about?" Ruby asked.**

 **"A weapon." The Professors and two hunters said in horrified realization .**

 **XXXXXX**

 **"Menagerie" Definition**

 **"a collection of wild animals kept in captivity for exhibition.** **a strange or diverse collection of people or things."**

 **"So that's what it means." Ruby simply said. Our Faunas friends just sighed or drooped their ears and tails or both.**

 **"Breaking news!"**

 **"America opens Diplomatic Relations with menagerie "**

* * *

 **"This is** **William Ford coming to you live from Mistral, we have Confirmed reports that America has indeed opened Diplomatic relations with the Faunas of Menagerie, Local Faunas in Mistral have taking to the streets demanding better conditions of work and living conditions, Mistral Police and Riot forces have been sent in to quell the uprising. The Mistral Counsel is now furious with the revelation of secret talks a** **nd Demand that the United States cease all relations with Menagerie before Further relations with mistral suffer.** **The American temporary** **Embassy here in Mistral has refused any form of comments."**

* * *

 **"This is** **Michelle Quarts coming to you live in Atlas, we have just received word that the United States has established Diplomatic relations with Menagerie. What we know as of this moment is that America agrees to to send any aid that menagerie wishes and have come to an agreement with them in establishing a Foreign Exchange Program, and the most important of the deal, America Recognizes Menagerie as a Sovereign Kingdom and that they will honor the Human-Funas equality act; First signed after the Faunas rights war ended more then thirty years ago.** **The Mantel Counsel has yet to comment on this development, but experts say that Mantels Counsel will discuss this with General Ironwood before** **Proceeding with any form of Action. 'General Ironwood has ordered Atlas forces in Menagerie to be on alert.** **The American** **Temporary Embassy here in Atlas has refused any comments on the subject"**

* * *

 **"This is Marcus Ebony reporting to you Live from Vacuo, we have just received news that the Americans have** **brokered a deal in which they will formally Recognize Menagerie as a Sovereign Kingdom and will uphold the Faunas-Human rights act.** **Our sources tell us that this has been going on for over two weeks, just prior to the American invitation to the Vital festival, we are unsure as to what this deal will lead to but all sources say that the coming Months will be strained. "** **The American temporary Embassy here in Vacuo has stated that they are prepared for any further** **Negations that will come in the fallowing Months."**

* * *

 **"This is Lisa Lavender Reporting to you live from our head** **quarters in Vale, we have just received news that the United states has made a deal with the Faunas of Menagerie; According to sources this deal has been going on with out the knowledge of the four Kingdoms, this has sparked harsh backlash from Mistral.' 'It is also believed that Atlas will also demand American withdrawal of any and all Diplomatic relations, for the sake of "Peace.** **The Vale Counsel is convening as we speak on this latest news, but what will be on the foremost thoughts of every one, how will the White Fang respond to this "Secret Deal."** **The American** **Embassy here in Vale has said that "what ever deal is being made, we will respect it."**

 **"Well they certainly made the news." Qrow said taking another swig."**

 **"You notice how Atlas and Mistral got different answers compared to the others?" Jaune stated.**

 **"No doubt on purpose." Coco said.**

 **"Serves them right." Velvet said puffing her cheek.**

* * *

Beacon was alive with activity, Students from all walks of life be it Human or Faunas of the Kingdoms. With all the Commotion going on the CCT was straining from the influx of such mass amounts of Texts, Calls, and Emails. Team RWBYN was walking around the School watching the different reactions of Students.

"Well, I don't think I've ever seen beacon so alive before." Said an amused Yang. "I have to agree, I had no Idea this kind of News would cause such..reactions." Wiess replied back.

"Well I for one hope that it is a step to a better future." Blake said.

"Still, I wonder how the Kingdoms will respond to this." Ruby said a bit worried about that.

"Don't worry, they'll compline and stuff but if the Americans are true to their word they won't budge on their decision." Yang said, Mildly shocking the Team as they have never heard her sound so...smart.

 **"Holy dust! You sounded smart!" Ruby said as she wanted to make fun of her sister as well.**

"All I know is that Mistral is going to be evan worse, now that they know Americas next move." Neo said.

"What do you mean next move?" RWBY said.

 **"Secret spy stuff." Nora simply said.**

"It's been almost half a year since they came to Remnant. Evan with a Population just larger then Remants; their ability to show their influence and Power is well.. Scary. Can't imagine all the Riots they suffered when they realized they came to a different world, and now their doing this?." Neo said making her Team stop and actually think.

 **"Excellent points indeed miss Neapolitan!" Oobleck and port stated.**

"Hmm, I guess your right Neo, I mean why would America choose Menagerie when they could choose the Kingdoms to show their Influence? no offense Blake." Wiess said

 **"None taken."**

"None taken" she said.

"I mean, what does America get out of this deal with Menagerie? they offer hardly any Dust, the Continent is half Dessert, just to name a few, and the Faunas of Menagerie hate Humans more then the Faunas in the Kingdoms." Wiess continued.

 **"It's so they can look like the sympathetic good guys with the big heart." Winter said in mild mockery.**

 **"Still, a good percent of humans don't view Faunas in a... "Positive" light, while it would be smart to play the sympathetic roll, they won't win too many people over with their support of the Faunas." Peach stated.**

 **"We'll truly have to watch and see then." Ozpin simply stated.**

"Yeah they do hate Humans more then the Faunas in the Kingdoms, who ever the Americans sent to open Diplomatic relations with them must of been a VERY good Ambassador." Yang put her thoughts into the bucket.

 **"And a very sloppy one." Winter said**

"Well I think tha-" Before ruby could finish the schools PA came to life with Glynda's voice over it.

"All Students please report to the Auditorium, all Students please report to the Auditorium."

"Guess we got to go there." Ruby said.

* * *

As the entire student body made it into the auditorium they saw that the entire school faculty was present as well. What ever it was it's important.

"Wonder what this is about?" Neo asked

"Only one way to find out, HEY theirs team JNPR and CFVY! let go!" Yang said.

"So any idea as to what this is about?" Ruby asked wondering if the others had any idea.

"Nope, Sorry," they all said.

"Thank you for coming on such short and hectic notice." Ozpin started.

"As we all now know America has now opened diplomatic relations with menagerie. For those who don't know, when a Kingdom..or a Nation formally opens Diplomatic relations they are saying that they recognize said Place as a sovereign Kingdom or Nation. It has indeed become a shock to the world about this news, many of us as well as your parents who were alive when the war for faunas equality and freedom started and ended. It was a War about justice, about Fair and equal treatment, and about equal chance, a brief but bloody war of Justice, a War that saw the Defeat of those Dreams. Since then Human-Faunas relations have suffered evan more in the thirty Years since. And as many of you wonder why is America doing this, I myself have had to think on those words for a time as well, until I found the answer.

"America from what we know, is a Nation that Holds all the Beliefs and Ideals of what that faunas fought for. A Nation that holds equal rights and cares not for ones Ideals or looks. This may be just a theory but nothing else explains why they would do this. America is acting on the the bases of what we as a school stand for, Freedom of Expression, Tolerance, fair treatment, and no tolerance for racism. What you believe about the events are solely up to you. But we as a school which stands for all these principles stand by Americas decision."

 **"Ozpin what have you done!?" Qrow said in genuine shock as he shot up off the couch shocking everyone except Ozpin.**

 **" apparently what I thought was right." Ozpin said in some surprise.**

This got shocked Looks from every one there minus Glynda. Did they hear right? the Head Master of the most Prestigious academy had sided with Americas decision, and as a whole, side with Menagerie. It was a career suicide. what on Remnant would compel Ozpin to say that they would stand by Americas decision?.

'James is going to be the worst to deal with, but I hope I can talk him down this time' Ozpin thought. As Ozpin as walking back to his office after his speech was given he was stopped by Professors Oobleck, Port, and Peach.

 **"Are things really rocky with Ironwood?" A few asked.**

 **"They are." Oz and Glynda said at the same time.**

"Yes?" Ozpin said.

"WellwewereshockedtohearthatyousaidyouwouldstandwithAmericasdeciononMenagerie." Oobleck said.

"Yes quit the shock! I had not a good surprise like that since I was a lad betting a Ursa-Major with my Bare hands." said Port.

"Well I for one think you did the right thing. Not everyone can choose whats right and their Career." Said the Short Pink Haired Wolf Faunas Miss Peach.

"Yes and we want you to know that what ever happens we will be by your side no matter the outcome!" Oobleck said in a rare comprehensible voice.

"Yes Oz even if you have to quit then we will quit!" Port said backing up his old War Friends.

 **" _Thanks guys"_ Glynda said crying a bit at the support they were getting even though it hadn't happens yet.**

 **"Any day any time!" Their three friends said.**

"We appreciate the support guys but you don't have to do that." Glenda said.

"We?" The three Professors said.

"In a minute." Ozpin said. "Even if this all happens what would we do?" he Finished.

"Your the Headmaster of the most Prestigious Hunter Academy in the world. But if WE had to I'm sure America could find something for us." Peach said, adding in her thoughts.

 **"Dam that's one hell of a plan." Sun said, getting nods of shocked agreement at the very idea.**

 **"I-it was a spur of the moment thing!" Peach said embarrassed. Now shocked that she just talked like it just happened when it didn't yet.**

"Yet There's no way we could even get there, borders are closed, and we'd have to cross an entire ocean. Let alone we've no idea how to do it." Glynda said

"Yes quite" Ooblck agreed

We'll cross those bridges when need to but in all honesty Thanks guys." Ozpin said.

"NOW what's this WE talk" Port said. Ozpin just looked at Glynda, rather if it was a look of playfulness or a silent curse for her slip of the tongue she did not know.

"Me and Ozpin have been Married for ten Years." She said Shocking the three.

"Well, thats a Minor surprise" Oobleck said. shocking the Head Master and Head Misstres a little.

"What?" They said.

"Please! even if you weren't married the signs of romantic feelings were clearly visible!" Peach said.

"Indeed! it's why Ironwood stopped trying to woo Glynda, he knew he had no chance!" Port replied.

 **"Wait you were in a love triangle!?!" Yang, Coco, Velvet and and Pyrrha said with some stars in their eyes.**

 **"I don't like to talk about that mess. EVER."**

 **"Nor do I." Ozpin responded as well.**

"Any more secrets?" The three Professors asked in a playful tone.

"Well, My mother was from Menagerie, a Fox Faunas." Ozpin said Smiling at he stone shocked looks of his three Best Friends.


	7. For all in the path of Irma

**These two chapters are dedicated to all in the path of Irma,**

 **"So now that episode is out of the way what do we do too prepare?" Qrow asked.**

 **"We can't start deciding on what do to just yet. We have to see ALL of what is to happen before we make plans." Ozpin said and before anyone else could say otherwise it started up again.**

 **XXXX**

 **Time skip. Althorn 27th 4041. April 23rd 2021. 2:00PM. Three months after America establishes Relations with Menagerie. Location New York City.**

It's been three days since the first Faunas of the Foreign Exchange program started, and to the Faunas surprise they where treated better then they expected. Though they did wonder if this was all a show, but they had to admit with a city of eight million it was not likely.

 **"Well at least some of the worry is alleviated." Blake said, expressing everyone's thought.**

But they were a bit uneasy with all the stares they received, but since Americans never met a Faunas in real life one could not blame them.

"And over here is probably one of the most famous streets in our world, Times Square." As a guide for the group was showing them around they had to admit, no where in all of Remnant was their city's so, flashy and alive.

 **"Look at that!" Ruby said in wonder and amazement.**

 **"To think a city could be so.. alive." Peach said in wonder.**

Maybe it is because they don't have to live in fear of Grimm. As the group finished there guided tour they were allowed to explore the city. And it is here we find one little Fox, accompanied by a Diplomat and his secret guard.

"Wow! I've never even seen a city! This place is bigger then Atlas in the books!" Catherine replied.

"Yeah it is a great place. It's Americas largest city after all." James replied. If one were to think on it, it might seems a bit weird that a thirty year old was so attached to such a little girl but it was not like that. James had no idea what had drawn him to be so attached to the little Fox. Probably because she reminded him of his little Niece.

"Hey Catherine, theirs a world famous Chocolate store just around the corner want to go?"

"Chocolate!? YEAH!" He could not help but give a "Fatherly" laugh at the girls antics.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

 **Minneapolis Saint Paul. 2:00PM.**

"Qrow was finally able to get to America, it was a bit of a tedious thing, he needed to get there which was not easy since America and the Kingdoms won't open borders for another week. And then he had to somehow get Dollars, NOT an easy thing either. but he made it.

 **"Wow I'd never think you'd make it uncle Qrow." Ruby said.**

 **"OHH what kind of secret spy mission are you going to conduct!?" Nora said in her usual tone.**

 **"Don't know yet." Qrow simply said.**

'So this is an American City.' He thought to himself, Ozpins orders were simple, gather what ever Intel you can get on them so we can have some kind of chance should war break out.

 **"Theirs your answer people, though with the way things are going back in the future kingdoms I'd say a change of plans would have happened by now if I got in contact."**

But the bird fails to know of Ozpin and his discussion with the professors.

 **"Dam that's scary, the narrative saying the exact same stuff we say or answer our questions." Qrow stated.**

 **"Oh yeah." Everyone agreed.**

'Let's see Library Library,' "Excuss me miss?"

"Yes?"

"Where's a Library?" Grow had no idea where to start, but he might as well start somewhere so the library it was.

* * *

 **Washington D.C President "Frank" Underwood.**

Frank was still nursing that head ache he had got from Capitol Hill. When Frank announced the talks with Menagerie it received a LOT of backlash. He nearly got impeached for going behind congress's back but after he had told them the why they relented, BUT they made sure Underwood would not do something like that again.

 **"Why would they do that!?" Ruby asked confused**

 **" I remember, the Senate is their as a sort of counter balance to the president. They make and pass laws and the president signs them into law, so I'd imagine they're not happy that he went beyond his allowed influence." Yatsuhashi stated.**

 **"Mister president our Cameras have picked up something you should see."**

"What?"

 **"Qrow is here in America."**

 **"What!? How could you have been caught!?" Ruby said in horror.**

Thanks to Neo and Junior, America had the knowledge of all the major known hunters and huntress in Remnant. While they knew of some of their abilities, others like Qrow were a mystery. What they knew for sure was that Qrow worked for Ozpin, but what Opin wanted was unclear.

 **"Will I ever get a rest from the stares." Neo said to herself as Ruby and Yang looked at her.**

'Thank God for NASA getting our sat's back up.' "OK continue to monitor I want up to date reports every half hour on his where abouts."

" **Yes sir"**

* * *

 **Location Beacon Academy, Neopolitan.**

Neo was really considered a bit of a loose end for the CIA, she had to prove herself to truly gain their "trust" but Neo proved to be their most valuable Agent in remnant. She just received a coded message telling her how to be extracted should her cover ever be blown or she needed to make an emergency escape.

 **"It's already been blown." Fox stated which seemed like a rare thing.**

 **"Wow, working for the CIA and they don't even trust you." Winter said faking shock.**

 **"It's standard practice. You recruit a local to spy on their home, effectively saying betray your people and kingdom? Of course your going to be VERY careful on your agent." Neo said defending their decision.**

Her power of Illusion and teleportation was of great importance for the CIA, she was given an order from the Director of the CIA herself, she was to try and find out what Ozpin was planning. Neo was told about Qrow and that's why she had orders to learn what she could.

Though it was going to be tricky, Ozpin was a world renound Hunter, some say the best in the world. But what every one knew was he was cunning. This would be the most difficult yet.

 **"No hard feelings?" Neo said in a faked innocence tone. Ozpin simply smiled and laughed and stated "No hard feelings."**

After Ozpin and Glynda had explained the story to their friends they asked why Ozpin shows none of his Faunas heritage. His Father was Human and he took after him, it was not an uncommon thing for a Child of Human and Faunas to not show any Fauas traits.

Anyway they ran into a problem. IF and that was a BIG IF! They had no choice and had to flee The kingdoms due to Ozpin's speech about supporting America and Menagerie stance of diplomacy. What could they Offer America in return for asylum? Hell how the hell could they make it. It was decided that at should the most desperate crisis happens they'd make a beeline for the local US Embassy. "For now let's continue with our regular activities. This speech never happened." He ordered his staff.

As Ozpin and Glynda were making their way back Neo ran into them.

"Ahh miss Neopolitan, what can Indo for you?"

"Ah hello Professor's and please, just Neo."

"What can we do for you Miss Neo?" Glynda responded.

"I just wanted to say that while a lot of people don't agree with your choice of suporting America and Menagerie I for one do."

"Thank you Neo."

"If you don't mind what do you plan to do if the Vale counsel orders you to resign or worse?."

"What do you mean worse?" Glynda said a little ticked.

"Sorry I forget I'm in Vale some times. I grew up in Mistral, so all my life I was exposed to "if your a Faunas your just dirt, if your a Faunas you can't do business, and if you were a Human who Supported Faunas you'd lose your money, job and business. You'd lose everything. It's a hell hole there." The professors were aware of Mistrals "Policy's" on Faunas but it never ceases to horrify them when they hear it.

 **"My god is it REALLY that bad!? All the students asked.**

 **"Sadly it is." The adults said with shame in their voices.**

"I forgot your from Mistral, But Should I be forced to resign so be it, it's not about career, it's about what's right, and if I feel like I need to use my position to do what's right, then I will use it." He said with pride.

"It's nice to see another Person view the Faunas as I do, my team is just as great as you, but what if Vale uses drastic measure's? It's not that uncommon with them either."

"Again, why so curious about this?" Glynda said wanting to know all the questions.

"When I went to the Hunter academy there the Headmaster had a unofficial blind look policy when it came to Faunas, discrimination, sexual assault, Hazeing, beatings, they were common to the the few Faunas that were brave enough to try and become hunters. But it was a loseing battle." Neo was crying by that time.

 **"Oh my god." Everyone said as Neo just cried as well remembering the Girl who was her greatest friend and how she just gave up.**

"I tried my best to do what I could, though I was forced to do it in secret, but that was a lost cause as well. My own best friend who was a Dog Faunas opened her window and jumped out because of the abuse she was getting. I was right their and I couldn't do anything to save her!. So I left Menagerie for Vale in hopes of seeing and having a better life. I don't want you to resign as Head master, your a great man!"

Two where now horrified by her revelation, they knew the head master. William, and they both shared an equal hate for him, but they never knew he was that resentful of Faunas.

 **How can Mistral be so cruel." Velvet said crying at what Neo had said.**

 **"I-I never knew Mistral was so horrible." Jaune said and Ren just turned his head away in shame.**

"Don't worry miss Neo I won't give up without a fight! And even if I am forced to or by any means, does not mean I won't stop standing up for the Faunas.

" _I-I don't want to see any more hate! 'It's why I decided to work for the CIA' Neo briefly thought._

 _"I- I think I'll try to go to America if I have to._ She genuinely cried but it was all according to her plan.

 **"Dam your hardcore."**

"Now Miss Neo, I realize that it's a hard life in Mistral, but to go to America would be a bit of a long shot." Glynda said.

"Now now, Glynda, I see no reason why she could not. After all America is a Nation that holds the same values we hold."

"So we think and hope Ozpin." Glynda replied

"Perhaps, but what would you do if I were to say we have a plan to go to America if we are forced to."

"Ozpin!" Glynda said.

"Y-you do?!" Neo said with fake and yet real Wonderment.

"I said a plan and if you want you can come with us if you want. I see something in you Neo, something wonderful, I know you'll do what's right. And if we need to we'll go to America together."

"I-I would like that Professor." She said, a little surprised at how easy that went.

 **People were about to ask a shit ton of questions to Neo about that whole exchange but they were shut up in shock when they saw Neo give a high five to Ozpin who actually started the thing.**

* * *

This is Agent Neo, I have not found out what Ozpin is Planing just yet, but he has a plan in the works. Sending the report now! As Neo was sending her findings she fails to notice her Glass of Water shake periodically.

* * *

 **Location Menagerie. United States Army and Marines; including special forces. Mission, test how well American Weapons and tech** **can** **fare against the Grimm.**

 **"HOW ARE AMERICAN FORCES THEIR!? WHERES ATLAS!??" Blake yelled in complete shock.**

 **"We'll find out soon enough Blake." Ruby said trying to get her friend to sit down**

James Paterson was checking his Scar-A1 Assault rifle, Part of the refit he and the rest of the Armed forces received before they got sent to Remnant. Patterson was part of the Army but with the refit and by extension rebuilding of the doctrine for their war tactics this meant that the Marines and the Army were now a joint brach called the Joint Strike Force or JSF. While the Army and the Marines were still separate branches they decided to agree to a joint force.

 **"I don't know about this guys this whole mission seems like it's odd."** One of James's buddies said. " **What do you mean odd?** James asked. " **I mean this whole mission, don't get me wrong the thought of killing monsters for the first time is awesome! But what gets me is those spooks that were sent here to monitor us."**

 **"Well.. Yeah? This is the first time America gets a chance to see how our military fares against the Grimm." Patterson told him.**

 **"I don't know, aside from the regular army folk I think their either CIA or DARPA. I don't trust them."**

" **Common buddy! Your just letting your conspiracy theorist take control, I mean even IF they are, their pretty much The American Government! Of corse they can be trusted-and oh my God I can't believe what I just said."**

 **"Exactly!"**

* * *

 **"Form up! I'm Colonel Jake! I'll get right to the point! We are here with the permission of Menagerie to go in and wipe out some Grimm! Now we've all read the reports and seen the BIO's of them! We know their strengths and weaknesses! Don't show fear they LITERALLY smell and feed off it!"**

 **"Now this is the first time we of the JSF will be seeing action! Don't disappoint!. This is a SD Mission! So keep it quick and clean! Stay together keep your nerves and don't bunch up! We clear!?"**

 **"CRYSTAL SIR!"**

 **"MOUNT UP!"**

 **"Well I wish them the best of luck in fighting Grimm." Yang said.**

 **"Hey I got a joke! Why does Mistral always seem mean to Faunas?"**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Cause their always on their Minstrel!"**

 **"HAHAHAHA!! OH MY DUST!! HAHAH!! Port, Sun, Qrow and Neptune busted out laughing. Almost all the girls took some offense to the joke, Neo could handle a good joke when she saw one.**

 **"Your lucky none of the female combatants heard that" Patterson said.**

 ** _"When the moon, goes down in the valley of time. Talking bout the time, when the sun yes the sun refuses to shine! Good Lord what a beauty"_**

 _Love this song._

 **XXX**

 **"CONTACT! Range 130 meters!"** One solider yelled out. " **Beowolves and Ursa's!"**

 **"All men wait until there 100 meters then Fire! Load those HE Rounds!"**

 **"Yes sir!."**

 **"120 meters!...100!**

 **"Fire!"**

The unit opens fire as one; tracers spewing out into the Grimm with the cannon fire from the tanks. To their relief their small arms fire were effective against the common Grimm with the tanks just obliterating them. "We got them on the run!" Holt yelled.

 **"Great to see their winning." Ren states**

until they heard a rumbling in the trees ahead. Three Death stalkers came of of the forest with even more Grimm. "HOLY! We're did they come from?!" Another solider yelled. " **Snipers and rockets! Aim for the eyes! Tanks shoot them!"** As the Captain barked out the order. The 120MM Smoothbore of the Schwarzkopf fired a depleted Uranium Sabot round into them. As the Tank shells hit the death Stalkers they recoiled back in pain, the round managed to blast away at their armor with effect.

 **"It's Armor is chipped away! Load another round into it or use small arms fire to finish it off! The Captain orders.** Another round from the tank managed to hit their mark. This time it was a HE round which managed to hit right in the same place the Sabot round it. As the HE round burrowed into the Grimm exposed body the round exploded inside the creature killing it instantly, with it's armor expanded but still in place it was nothing more then liquid held in by it's Exoskeleton. " **Don't bunch up! We're getting them!"**

* * *

 **Location. Mistral. Mistral downtown, Marcus Gray.**

 **"What!? How could they leave us hanging after that fight!?" Nora whined.**

Half a month after America declared Diplomatic ties with Menagerie, Mistral demanded that America sever ties with the Faunas immediately. Needless to say America ignored their demands which has now lead to strained relations between the Kingdom of Mistral and the United States.

 **"Good." Was the shared statement**

As of right now Faunas protesting has re emerged back into riots. BUT unlike last time Mistral has authorized the Police, Riot, AND Local Hunters to use lethal force to quell the "uprising"

 **"NO!"**

As the Mistral counsel puts it. This was such a big thing it was even broadcast around the world by the news. America was no exception since the US knows what Goes on for now. The eyes of remnant was fixated on what was transpiring in mistral. The White Fang who were preparing to bomb an American embassy ceased all activities and prepared to attack mistral. But it would be to late. Vale was watching it with mixed feelings. Just over half the people tolerated Faunas, not liked but tolerated them. They felt pity yes but they had a more of a meh approach. Vacuo, who was the most supportive kingdom for the Faunas not counting the US Was demanding Mistral to cease it's blatant crime against its own people.

All of Beacon was watching this oppression that was being broadcasted. ALL the Faunas. Blake, Sun, Velvet, Evan Ozpin was fuming at what they were seeing. Neo Neo was thinking back to when she lived there, this was nothing new.

 **"What kind of hell have you lived in?" Winter asked Neo too shocked at what was being seen.**

 **"The worst." Neo simply said**

 **"What's the plan mister President?"** His aid said.

"Get me in touch with the Temporary Embassy there." He said.

 **"Is America going to help them!?"**

 **"I hope to the gods they do."**

* * *

Marcus Gray was fleeing with his wife and two Daughters, along with a few other Faunas as well. They had hope that if they can reach the American Embassy they would be safe. "This way! The Embassy is five block away!" Marcus had said.

Marcus and his family were Dog Faunas, they lived in slums, working for basically nothing every day. Such was the way of life for a Faunas in Mistral. When they heard of America they were extremely skeptical, when they heard about America and menagerie they were stunned, and now, America seemd like their only hope.

 **"P-Please PLEASE let our faith and hope not be wrong." Velvet was saying as she cried watching what was happening**

They had seen the brutality done to the Faunas by the Police, Riot police and the Hunters that answered to Mistral. They had seen police beat Faunas to death when they peacefully surrendered, they had heard the screams and cries of Faunas women and girls getting Sexually assaulted by People and hunters alike. As they hid only to witness Faunas get gunned down.

 **"DAM THEM!! DAM THE ALL!!" Sun yelled in rage as Neptune tried to calm him down.**

The only words that could describe what was going on in Mistral, which is now spiraling down Evan more with the treatment of Faunas is these two words. Semitism, and border line Nazism.

"Lets go people we have to be quick! We can avoid the police easily enough." He said, but it was the Hunters that were the real threat. The group was three blocks away and already they were half starved from their livening conditions, some just gave up, thinking America would reject them and the just dropped, giving up on there hellish lives and waited for the Police or hunter to give "Peace" to their lives.

 **"No! RUN YOU HAVE TO RUN!" Ruby screamed/cried as she was being held by her uncle and sister.**

"Were just two blocks away! I see it!" Marcus yelled to the group. Only to spot a mob of people, Police and Hunters right behind them.

"RUN!" The news was now focusing on that one group of Faunas, and the world held their breath.

Blake was on the edge of her bed Crying, praying that they make it to the Embassy hoping that America was indeed faithful not just to the Faunas of menagerie but to ALL the Faunas.

"COMMON COMMON YOU CAN MAKE IT!" Yang cried out with tears in her eyes at seeing such evil. Ozpin was silently watching the group prying that America would take them in, he was so engrossed that he flailed to feel Glynda place her hand on his in support.

"Keep running!" Marcus yelled over the gunfire which was now being heard by them and the world. Some fell to the shots while the others just kept running. Suddenly their was the blinding flash of white and a voice. ALL the world stopped to here and watch. All of Vacuo,Vale,Atlas, Beacon, Evan the Mistral police, Hunters, and People stopped what they were doing.

 _ **"Warning! Warning! You are nearing United States territory turn back immediately."**_ American marines and other security had guns at ready if need be. The world especially the Faunas was shocked. Here was this Nation that supposedly says they stand for equal rights and sympathize with the Faunas. Here was a nation that made Diplomatic relation with Menagerie! And now they see Americans warn them to turn back with guns pointed at them?

 **"GOD DAMMIT!!! FUCK!! FUCK!!!!!!!!! Sun was screaming red in the face, Blake was shaking to her core. Never had she felt such betrayal before, not even from Adam.**

 **Ozpin lost his composure and threw his mug against the wall.**

 **Peach was huddled up and crying at the things she was seeing. Wiess and Winter were holding each other crying.**

 **Everyone else was feeling betrayed. None more so then Neo.**

 **'Matilda I've failed you.'**

"I-I-I can't believe what I'm seeing" said Blake in a numb voice, she was STARTING to be a little trusting in America and now they our doing this!?

"Ozpin was fuming at what they are hearing. Vale and Vacuo were equally stunned at this development. The Mistral counsel was glad the Americans finally saw reason. Atlas was secretly cheering along side Mistral.

 **"Go suck a dick!" Yang yelled at th TV.**

 **"No Two dicks!" Sun yelled back.**

 **"They can suck eight dicks like some omnidirectional dick sick fest!" Yang shouted in response.**

"We keep going no matter what!" Marcus told the group. "If we die then let it be quick and painless! Better that then to suffer at the hands of those Mistral bastards!"

"WERE NOT STOPPING!" He yelled as the whole world heard his words. The Groups of Mistral-tans came advancing at them once again.

" **Warning! Warning! You are nearing United States Territory turn back immediately!"** The Group of now fifteen Faunas kept running despite the warning they heard they kept running. They were three hundred feet away. Two hundred, one fifty, the warning just kept playing, with the Mistral behind them gaining due to the Faunas being weak. Ninety feet away, thirty feet away, ten feet away.

 _" **Warning! Warning! you are nearing United States territory turn back immediately!"**_ The Faunas crossed the line. They had made it.

"YES! They made it!" Yang cried with tears as she hugged Wiess and her Sister. Blake just dropped on the floor crying with joy.

 **"YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!"**

Ozpin was smiling with a tear in his eye holding the hand of his wife but our Hero's were surprised at what happens next.

 _ **"Warning! warning! you are nearing United States Territory turn back immediately!"**_ The message repeated. "What?"

What.

The most thought of and said word in the world as of that moment. "Why are they continuing to broadcast that warning? They crossed?" As they saw that the Marines and other security had not budged, they were like stone standing there weapons still at the ready.

As the Faunas crossed into America the group of Mistral police and others were so angered they continued to charge. The world was shocked at that, would they really risk attacking a foreign embassy.

It was then that the world witnessed the greatest moment in Faunas History. At least to the Faunas that is. The American personal aimed raised their Weapons on the group of Mistral fucks. Now the warning was different. " ** _WARNING! WARNING! you are threatening innocent civilians under the protection of the United States! Cease ALL hostilities or we will see this as an act of war!" "WARNING! WARNING! you are threatening innocent civilians under the protection of the United States cease all hostile activities or we will see this as an act of war!"_**

 **"W-W-w-What!?"**

The world was shocked at what they had just heard. America was ready to declare war just to protect fifteen Faunas. It was then the warning was clear to the world. That warning to turn back was not for the Faunas it was for the Mistral.

 **"THANK GOD THANK YOU THANKCYOU THANK YOU!!!"**

"Guys! I just realized that warning to turn back, it was for the people of Mistral NOT the Faunas!" Ruby said with realization. Neo and Blake just cried with joy. Neo now knowing she was proud to work for America. And Blake glad her Trust was well placed, and it grew that day as well. "Ozpin finally realizing the warning was for Mistral and not the Faunas let out a sigh of relief. "I think it's safe to say America truly cares." He said.

 **"Indeed it does." He said to himself as he held Glynda' hand.**

The Kingdoms were in shock. Never in the History of Remnant had a Kingdom or a Nation threaten a war just for the sake of Faunas. Vacuo-ians were relived at the revelations. Vale was mixed. Atlas was in shock and immediately conviend a counsel meeting to discuss how to deal with America. Mistral was now Outraged. Any relations to America were severed by that declaration. But what their next move would be.. Only time would tell.

 **"America is better off without Mistral, to hell with their Dust. Winter said, surprising everyone there.**

President Underwood sighed with relief. He was glad those Faunas made it to the embassy, but Saddened with the Faunas that could not make it.

" **Mister president with this act all relations with Mistral will be nonexistent! We need to prepare to withdraw our assets back to America."** One of his officials told him. "We'll wait, get In touch with Menagerie, tell them we need them to lend some of their Faunas to help us get the Faunas in Mistral out!. I'm ordering The military to conduct a covert SR but we'll need Faunas to get their trust so we can get them out. It's risky but it HAS to be done!"

"Yes Mister President!" Unknown to everyone there. A glass of water began to shake periodically.

 **"They're even doing that for Faunas!?" Was the happy response.**

 **XXXX**

America knew Atlas was a kingdom that for now just showed face to stay in good graces with Vale and Vacuo, but it's interest lays with Mistral. Atlas was literally on top of the world, America was south of Vale and those Minstral bastards. With American and Kingdom Borders opening to each other in three days America used what time they had to commence a spy mission. Since they were unable to get anyone on the ground for Atlas why not in the air?

 **"Friggin awsome."**

 **And here is Fairlymotgumery's work. With just a little bit of editing and adding here and their by me.**

In Beale Air Force Base, California a single Dragon Lady was getting prepared to make the first ever flight up into the stratosphere in Rements history. Yet, this wasn't a day for celebration for the planet; this was a special operations given directly from the Chief of Staffs of the Air Force to "Observe Atlas' military movements and to record Grimm activity in the surrounding islands near the United States…".

 **"They can do that?" Winter asked in wonderment**

Even though this was a mission that was a long time coming, they couldn't do this till now , five days later after the initial arrival due to a small earthquake messing with some of the equipment/damaging some of the U2's and the runway itself as some parts were cracked and they needed to be refilled. So with that order in hand, the head of Beale Air Force Base picked his two best pilots Colonel John Waters and his Co-pilot George Norris. So, as they were getting ready and doing Pre-flight checks, John then said, "You know George, knowing that we are going to be the first people to break the stratosphere… in remnant that is, I know it should feel like a special moment, but it just feels like a normal mission."

"I know what you mean. But think about it like this, we're airmen: so that means mission first, celebration later." George replied as he continued to do his check as he was the one operating the camera and John was the one flying the plane. But

 **"Well it's definitely an amazing moment, Disspaite all that is to happen and what we've seen Ifeel honored to see something like thi." Ozpin said**

"Yeah." John replied, and with that the tower then told the two that they were clear for take off and with a deep breath, John turned on the engines and took to the air officially beginning the first ever U2 mission in Rement's history. After 35 minutes of flying, the U2 was now at 70,000 feet in the air and heading to the closest islands near the west coast John then said, "Alright, we are approximately 10 minutes out from the first set of islands that the Brass wants us to take a look at."

"Alright, I'll get ready." George replied as he got his equipment ready to take the pictures of the islands. And with that, 10 minutes came and went and George took the pictures and said, "Alright I got them. So up to Atlas?" George said a bit sarcastically at the end. John then nodded as a response as he started turn the plane towards Atlas.

 **"If Atlas truly knew they'd propbly declare war, and know I think they'd lose." Winter stated**

As the U2 continued to fly in practical silence ,other than the sound of the engine, John then asked "So, you saw those faunus pictures right? What do you think about them? I mean, I know what I think about them, but what about you?" "Well… I honestly have no idea. I mean, the girls are definitely cute and God helped them if it was Japan that came here and not us. and judging from their history they seem to be in a really horrible situation.

'Oh? Think their cute huh? Well We'll need to set up a date for you then! What's your Fav? Wolf, Fox, Bunny, Neko-Chan?'

'Shut up!'

 **That conversion got a few snickers from some of our cast.**

"But seriously just like the islamic extremist' and those crazy kids on University campuses, there are exceptions to every rule." George replied as he looked down at the planet's surface expecting to see the Atlantic ocean or maybe the Syrian deserts, but instead saw new and unknown land and oceans that felt completely foreign.

John then sighed as he said, "Yeah, I have that feeling as well but this one you can't blame them to much. They started out as a good cause but now their known as terrorists. Wonder what Uncle Sam has planned for the White Fang…" as he then fell silent as he focused back onto the instruments in front of him and looked out of the window as well.

 **"I have a feeling those Europeans will have a more active roll in dealing with the Fang." Fox stated getting looks.**

 **"What make you say that?" Velvet asked.**

 **"Well their forces are the best trained in urban combat. But they are also derived from Anti terrorist forces. No one on Remnant has those." He finished**

 **Blake just thought on what too do.**

One and a half hours laterThe Silence was then broken as George checked the crude map that was given to them by the Base as he then said to John, "We're coming up on Atlas. I have my equipment already filming." As George saw some small ships that were a bit in the air maybe 5 minutes ago and knew that it must be Atlas' own and started to record from there.

John then said, "Okay. The more footage we have, the better it will be for the Brass." So John continued flying towards Atlas actually happy that he was flying towards another kingdom without the threat of being blown out of the air by a surface to air missile that could reach their heights.

So, seeing this as an opportunity to be a bit cocky, he then went lower to about 65,000 feet to try and test their luck as the intel that was given to them suggested that Atlas didn't have a radar system that was advanced enough to detect the U2.

Since Dust is not Space worth they had no need for one

After some time of gathering Intel about Atlas' military movements and checking out their Grimm activity, George then said, "Alright, I believe that this is as much information that is needed to help the Brass that this flight could obtain. So let's go down to the North Coast and see what islands and grimm activity is there." The new North Coast was the name of the coast where Canada used to be, and was the most damaged during the initial arrival. With that said, the U2 then turned around and flew back up to 70,000 feet and started to fly down to the North, then South, and finally finish up at the East Coast of the United States.

With all four Coasts done, the U2 was flying over Washington DC as John said, "We're heading back to Beale now, and besides. I think spending a good 4 hours in the air is a good first mission in the new world." George then nodded as he was now looking down to prepare the flies to give to the file receiver on the runway after they land, and as he was doing his job, a good 3 hours past until they were back in Beale controlled air space and started to descend back down to the ground. On the ground, the control tower called in and said, "Welcome back, how was the view?" As they were genuinely curious as no human was able to go that high, and the two highest people in the world as the only man made object higher than them were US controlled satellites.

John then replied, "Good. We got the data ready, and have new intel to give to the Brass." As he parked the U2 and got out of the cockpit and took off his helmet. George did the same as he handed the files off to a soldier that would then give the pictures to the CIA or wherever these types of images go off to be analyzed by. After taking off the suits and all the post flight checks, John then smiled as he said to George, "Mission Accomplished, how about we celebrate by getting a drink.""Yeah, I'll take that." George replied they started to head off to their Mess hall as the celebration for them to be the first people in Rements history to break the troposphere and reach 70,000 feet began.

 **"Wow." Jaune simply said at what they saw.**

* * *

It could no longer be denied. America was seen as a supporter for the Faunas. With the act of protection they provided for the Faunas the Kingdoms knew that they Faced a nation ready to fight for the Faunas. Diplomatic relations have now been rethought with this development.

 **"It's finally good too see something good happen for the Faunas." Peach stated getting nods from everyone.**

Geoff Heyman' a Congressmen of West Virginia. He was and still is a shrewd and cruel politician. He was power hungry though to be fair he DID put the welfare of America first. But he was a person who did not support the actions the the President acting behind congress' back, and for some reason or another he did not have a bleeding heart for the Faunas. He was a persons not to be underestimated.

 **"Oh I can tell he's going to be a pice of work." Velvet said with a sickened tone**

 **And here is part 2 of his work. As above. Format and editing is done by me though very LITTLE.**

5 hours ago Congressman Geoff Heyman, was in his office reading over the report of what happened during the most recent Government Crackdown on Faunus in Mistral. As the representative of West Virginia, he was a conservative and believed that in this new world, America should take the spotlight by outcompeting the rest of the Kingdoms through trade that would benefit the Americans.

Yet President Underwood was not only putting a wrench in that plan by siding with the Faunus, but now with this "incident", this was the final straw for him and he decided to make a statement about the President and his action. So he then contacted his secretary and said, "Susan, schedule a press conference in an hour." Which the secretary agreed to and contacted the relevant news agencies.

 **"What the hell is wrong with him!?" Neptune wonderd.**

 **"Politics." Qrow simply said.**

It has been an hour, and Congressman Geoff Heyman was in front of both American, and the CCTNews as he started his speech, "I would like to thank everyone for coming on such short notice, but what I'm about to say is very important. Not only has President Underwood failed to follow up on his economic goals set forth at the beginning of the year, but he has also failed the international community and endangered the United States by nearly declaring war with Mistral. Although it was for the protection of Faunus, we must remember that those are citizens of Mistral, and we, the United States, should have not interfered with local affairs. We do not want to create another Iraq war..."

 **"Shit head." Glynda said in a whisper to herself**

"But congressman" one American reporter spoke. To be fair isn't America a land were Racial equality is a highlight? And also the Faunas were seeking Asylum from a murdering people. As Americans we take in refugees from opressive Governments don't we?' The reporter asked.

While that is true we must also remember we've not been here a full year and we are already threating war?"

The White House Press Secretary, Barbara Eberle, was in her office drinking coffee as she turned on the news and nearly spit it out at what she saw. Which was the press conference of Geoff Heyman, and immediately contacted the Vice President as she knew that President Underwood was busy for the day doing interviews and guest appearances. So with a push of a button, she called Vice President Daniel Marshall. Vice President Marshall was in NASA's HQ, talking to its director about their next steps as he got a phone call and asked, "Hello?"

"Mr. Vice President… Well, I believe it's best to put it as Congressman Geoff Heyman is having a press conference, and is comparing the Mistral incident to the start of a new Iraq war, and is also implying America is racist as he is Bbasically saying that the US should have let those Faunus die." The Secretary replied as she was continuing to watch his speech and saw the CCTNews representative get more and more agitated at what he was hearing.

The Vice President then replied, "...Really? Are you Fucking Kidding me?... Fine… Tell Heyman to meet me in the White House after he's finished his press conference. I need to tell the President about this." He then excused himself from the meeting as he needed to go to the White House to prepare to talk with Heyman.

 **"He's trying to undo all that America has done for Faunas!!" Ruby shouted mad.**

 **"Looks like it won't last long though I hope." Pyrrha said.**

Geoff Heyman then said, "I will now take some questions." As the entire room shot up with hands as all the news media could not believe what he said, "Alright, let's start with CCTNews." Geoff said pointing at the CCTNews representative.

"Yes, you said that "If the President will continue his path, the US could be in the center of a Refugee crisis worse than the one that struck Europe…"

and also, "If this was to happen, the country shall be destroyed." Can you please explain your points further." The CCTNews reporter asked as he was legitimately curious on how a race of people will destroy a multi-cultural country like the United States.

"Well, what I mean is that as these Faunus will cause not only a massive unemployment and welfare increase, but they would also start to flood the borders and we as the United States cannot and is not ready for that type of mass migration in such a short time frame."

Also, we must remember that the United States is a nation that prides itself on the best of the best, and accepting all these Faunus is not the best idea or best situation that we want to be in. The best situation that the US should be in is a mutual trade and open diplomacy with all the Kingdoms so that we that the Kingdoms can make the changes themselves and not the US forcing the change due to a reluctant president not seeing that the it's not just about the minorities." Next question, Heyman asked as he then pointed to another new reporter and said, "Yes, you with the red hair."

"Yes. So, could you explain why you would make this announcement now, as the United States helped 15 Faunus that were trying to seek asylum, and now: You're saying that they should be returned back to their Kingdom that will execute them once they get out of the US embassy. The redhead American new reporter asked.

"Yes… Well, we can't do anything about those 15 now, but what I am saying is that in the future this should not happen as we do not want something like the nearing of the end of the Cold War where West Germans were literally herding themselves into embassy's to go into East Germany. We cannot have that happen as not only that would be an international disaster, but it would also jeopardize the safety of the people who are trying to get into the embassy and the embassy workers."

Geoff replied to the redhead as she sat back down and he then said, "Alright, thank you for your time, and there would be no more questions." And with that he left the podium while the rest of the reporters were yelling and taking pictures as they tried to ask one more question.

 **"I never hated someone more then that guy." Sun said angrier then a wet hornet.**

And as Congressman Heyman was walking back to his office, two secret service agents walked up to him and said, "Sir, the Vice President has asked you to meet him."So, with a sigh, the Congressman said, "Fine, I'll talk to the VP." and so the agents then started to escort Heyman towards the back where a car was waiting for him to drive off to the White House.

Once inside the White House, the Congressman saw the Vice President and said, "Right, let's go straight to why I want to talk to you, and that is: What the Hell were you thinking? Speaking your opinion so hyperbolically and right after the "incident"? Are you trying to send mix messages across the world that would just make everyone hate the US?!"

The Congressman then said, "Yes, for it was necessary for someone to say what Congress is starting to think. I know I could have been less hyperbolic, but your administration has been taking power away from Congress since we got here. And it's time that we took that power back."

"So, your idea of taking that power back is by having a press conference that compares Faunus seeking asylum from a borderline genocidal government to the European Refugee crisis?" Marshall asked as he started to fume with anger as he was a Veteran and saw how messed up the middle east was due to bad US intervention and now is trying to prevent that from happening. "Don't get me wrong, I believe too that the President was going a bit overboard when he was going to declare war. But this would be different from the Iraq war, because I would be there telling him what not to do. Also, he isn't Bush." The VP knew that the treat of war was a bluff the President told him of it as well as the mission to get Faunas out of mistral. He just decided not to tell the congressman.

Heyman then smirked as he said, "I don't know, you never know. From what he is doing, anything would happen. And Mr. Vice President, please know that people are smart, they know that this was just my opinion, and that did not represent the entire view of congress."

"No, they aren't, this is the news that we are talking about, they will sensationalize you till the cows come home. They won't know that this was your opinion, and then next thing you know, all of Congress will have to take a stand on weather they like the President and Faunas, or the kingdoms. So what you are doing is making Congress a powder keg. So congratulations on reviving the old "Us vs. Them mentality." The Vice President replied as he then started to calm himself down as he knew that if he got more angry, Heyman will be less responsive and even more aggressive. He then said, "Right, I apologize for going way above what I usually go, but my point still stands. What you have done, is cause a divide, and with how things are going. Both me and President Underwood would like to see a country united to be prepared. Not divided on what it should honestly do."

 **"At least the important people aren't taking that guys bull." Peach stated**

The Congressman then nodded and said, "I understand that, it's just I want this conversation to become open and make sure the public is aware about some thought it didn't knew it had." And with that, the Geoff Heyman then said, "Well, if there is anything else you would like to discuss Vice President Marshall, I will be on my way." ( **And that's Farlymongumery's work! Special thanks to him and his time in contribution to this story! Hope he posts story's soon. When he does be sure to Fav and Follow him and his future work! Thanks Fairly!)**

Actually their is. The President himself wants a word with you. He's waiting."

Geoff Heyman was now siting in front of Underwood watching him just swilve in his chair. "Mister President why don't we cut the formalities. I did what I thought was right. Your actions have been borderline authoritarian."

 _'SLAM!'_ Let's be clear mister Heyman! **I** did what **I** thought was right. **I** stood by what AMERICA stood for! **I** choose Humanity over Opinon, And profit! Something **YOU** could learn!"

 **'Nod nod' was the collective move of our heroes**

"AND GOING BEHIND THE BACKS OF CONGRESS WITH YOUR ACTIONS WITH THE KINGDOMS IS RIGHT!?" Heyman barked back.

"ever since we got sent here CONGRESS has been gridlocked in deciding what action to take! **I** was forced to do what Congress failed to do. **I** got our communication back, **I** got Americas feet back on the ground where congress failed! **I** did what they failed to do! **I** upheld my responsibility Intrusted by the people. And let's be clear! I WILL follow the principles of OUR Democracy, **I** will not stand by and let political worry interfere with Humanity! **I** will NOT stand for inhuman treatment of people. AND I SURE AS FUCK! Will not allow yourself to paint America as some Racist Basterd! Making the world think we saved those PEOPLE out of Political agenda!"

 **"Woo! You tell him!" Yang shouted.**

So Lets be clear Heyman. If you EVER do something like that again it WILL be the end of your career. And I am going to continue support for Faunas because THAT is what WE Americans Do'"

"YOU CANT DO THAT! YOU Don't HAVE THE RIGHT! For any of that!"

"Actually I do, maybe not you but I can and WILL make sure you you won't win reelection. And besides! Who's going to support who? A president who stands for a oppressed people and saves them. Or will the people stand by you? A person who is putting Money and makeing the US look like racial bigots?"

"Now I'm late for a important meeting with the joint chiefs. We have a rescue mission in Mistral, Congress will see it my way because of the pressure the American people will put for support of the Faunas.

"On who's authority!?"

"ON MY AUTHORITY!"

 **"Put him in his place." Coco stated.**

* * *

It was two days since America took in the fifteen refugees. Dissipite Congressman Heymen' media stunt, the American people supported President Underwood's decision in taking in the Faunas. And the American people were sickened by Mistral's oppression to their own people. So much so that America came up with a slogan for Mistral. Which said " **Stay away from Mistral their on their Minstrel"** needless to say American opinion for Mistral was Low.

" **Mister president operation Sacred Freedom is a-go."** One of the Joint chiefs said. America reached out to Menagerie asking to send some of their Faunas in helping get as many Faunas out of the City as they could. Under President Underwoods orders and eventually Congress. Thus signaling America's diplomatic ties with Mistral was now severed.

America has sent in a air wing to evacuate their embassy, but this would be the biggest covert rescue in American History as well.

 **"I have no words with how touched I am by that." Blake actually said.**

"Very well then Begin the Operation."

* * *

 **Location Mistral. 2:15AM. Mission Evacuate The US Embassy. Covert mission, Find and extract As many Faunas as possible, Women and children are Priority. Further Evac VTOL's will be on stand by for a quick and clean Evac.**

 **Ghost squads have been deployed. Callsigns are. Ghost, Spector, Vampire, Creeper, Boogyman, Ninja, Phantom, and Werewolf. Mission is covert. Do not! Be caught, none lethal take downs only.**

Vampire squad was making their way into downtown Mistral. They were tasked with getting the Children out. half the squad would provide cover while the other half along with Menagerie Faunas would go in and get the Faunas out. Their first task was the Orphanage.

 **"This is Vampire we're nearing the target Location, lets get this done quick and clean."**

 **"Roger Vampire lead."** As they went in they secured the building floor by floor. " **Overlord actual this is Vampire lead, no signs of targets commencing lower level SR." "Roger Vampire lead be advised you may have to knock them out for a clean SR."**

 **"Roger Overlord."** As Vampire team searched the lower levels they came to the basement. " **Open it"**

 **"breaching"** they went in, only to their horror did they see it.

 **"Oh my god!" Glynda, peach and Winter cried with their hands over their mouths. Yang covers Ruby' eyes telling her not to look.**

 **"The rest were shocked to their core at the site.**

Twenty Faunas Children were all huddled together. The rags they used for cloths were all but torn. The sanitary conditions were sickening. Ghost squads were the best the JSF had to offer, they were battle hardened and emotionless when dealing with the enemy but to see something like this, it got them all that day. When they opened the door the Children. Bless their poor souls. Cried out in fear at the strangers thinking they came to hurt them again. Vampire team had to bring in the Faunas just to try to calm them down.

It took several minutes for the Faunas to calm them down and to get them to believe that they were there to rescue them and get them away from the bad people.

The suffering they said they endured was... Heart renching. They told them that the care takers never really feed them anything but the scrapes, how they were told they would never be loved and no one wanted them. How they would beat them if they asked for any food. And the worst of it how the care takers would bring down strangers that would start doing weird things to the Girls which would lead them to screeming.

 **"T-THOSE MONSTERS!! HOW THE FUCK HAVE THEY GOTEN AWAY WITH THAT!?" Yang yelled her semblance activating.**

Vampire Squad was extremely sickened by this. How Could this happen to kids. Who would do this to kids just because they had a tail or ears or both!? To Vampire squad especially the female members of Vampire they thought the Animal parts made the kids that much cuter and sweet.

 **"Overlord actual this is Vampire Lead we found the kids. We need immediate Medivac over."**

 **"Vampire lead this is Overlord actual, copy that proceed to the evac point out."** As they began to head out one of the workers spotted them.

She was about to call out in terror but one of the Female Ghost members beat her to it. _Scream and your dead, what the fuck is wrong with you their just kids."_

The worker finally saw what she was talking about, only to talk back. **You think those Animals are kids!? Their nothing but Tras-"** Bitch could not say another word for the femal Ghost that had her just struck her before she finished. Shut up you sick Mistral Fuck! You say their animals? Well what are you huh? She said pulling her pistol out and pointing it at the women. Are you a Human or are you going to say you didn't here their screems when you sold them to sick child rapist!? " **I-I- didn't know."** She said now quivering out of fear with the gun to her head. " **I-I-I only work Tuesday's and Wednesday's."**

 **"Common Carter we have a mission to do, we can't leave a body."** Vampire lead told her.

"Bull shit. She said as she let the women go, Bull shit." She said finally hitting her with her pistol knocking her out.

"Hey where's Nikka?" One of the kids said. " **Who?"** Vampire lead asked.

"Nikka she was with us just before you came we don't see her anywhere though." No sooner did the boy say that Carter was going back down the stairs.

Carter was considered a professional, but seeing those poor kids in their state reminded her of when she was sexually assaulted as young Girl by her Bastard of a Father. "Nikka!? Nikka where are you!" She called out. She listened for a short while until she heard a rustling of boxes. As she ran over she saw the girl she was looking for, poor las she was pretty beaten up and from the looks of it was unconscious when they came to get the kids. 'No wonder we missed her' Carter thought. As the girl opened her one eye not swollen she cried out at Carter begging her not to hurt her.

"Hey hey shuu shuu it's ok! I'm here to get you out of this hell hole!" She said, heart braking. "Wha-were's everybody?" She asked. "We're getting them away from the bad people that did this to you". The poor girl looked at her with untrusting eyes. "We're Americans were here to get your people out, we don't have much time but please come with me, I know what your going through my daddy was just as bad as those ' _Men'_ that did this to you. But if you come with us you won't ever have to be afraid from that ever again I sware to you, I'll protect you until the day I die, please." She pleaded with the girl offering her hand out for her to grab.

 **Watching this got many of our heroes to cry at what they were witnessing. Mostly out of how could such horrible actions could be done, and partly by how much this one woman cared for this child.**

Ever so slowly Nikka reached out and took Carters hand. When she did Carter smiled and picked her up gently and said. "So your a bat Faunas? That's awesome, my team is named after a bat you know." "Re-really?"

"Sure is were named after the most famous bat of them all the Vampire bat." Just before Nikka could say what's a Vampire her stomach growled with hunger. "You hungry? How about I get you some Chocolate?"

"I like Chocolate." The young Faunas weakly said

"I know sweetie, I do to" Carter nearly chocked out."

* * *

 **Spector, Ninja and werewolf team. Objective infiltrate the Mistral Prison free all young Faunas Boys, girls, Men, Women, after checking the prison logs for reason of imprisonment.**

 **"This is Spector lead to overlord actual we are nearing the Prison commencing infiltration." Copy that Specter lead. Be advised you need to cut the power to the cameras and take out the guards before you can begin rescue over."**

 **"Copy that Overlord out. Let's get this over with, Werewolf lead take your team and stand guard, get some transport for everybody. Ninja you're in charge of killing the Power for the camera feed. Once that's done rally up in the control center to began personal incarceration details. We only want those that were sent for protesting or any other none criminal activity. Be advised watch your spacing don't want to get jump by inmates that deserve to be here." We'll take care of the guards." "Everyone ready?" "Ready Specter lead."**

 **"Do it!"**

The two Ghost teams managed to get the place secured with out a problem. They found the personal files and began rescue. Ninja team took the east side and Spector took the west side. As they moved slowly and steady they came upon the first cell, it was a group of five Faunas three young one middle aged the last an elderly. " **Your up"** Specter lead told the Faunas. **"Who-Who are you!?"** They asked fearfully. **"It's ok we're with the Americans, we're getting you out of here!"** The Faunas told them. **Let's move out"** the prison brake went text book, they managed to get fifty faunas out much less then what the bad thought but it was a good rescue. The Three Ghost teams got everybody loaded up and headed for the rally point.

It was 3:20AM the Embassy evac would begin at 4:00AM they had to double time it.

 **Location. Mistral City. Ghost,Boogeyman,Creeper and Phantom** were tasked with the hardest job. They were to go in and search for survivors around the whole city, hopefully there were still a lot of people they could save from this Genocide, they only had a few minute left before they had to make it too the evac site. Sadly out of the Hundreds of Faunas, they only found a handful of survivors A very stolen and sickening realization. They were headed back to the evac site when they heard cries for help. They moved into position, Phantom was tasked with protecting the civies.

As they moved into position they found that it was a building that had three Hunters. The Ghosts knew that Hunters were a feared force because they were basically superhuman their Aura acted as 'Shield' so depending on the caliber weapon it could take a few mags to breach Aura. As they looked on they saw five naked Faunas women Chained to the bed, table, even the wall. One even had one of her rabbit ears cut off. They had specific orders to not engage with lethal force but...Fuck that order.

 **"Yeah! Fuck that order.**

 **"What's the plan Ghost lead?" We can't use flash bangs to noisey, firing our weapons would take too long to weaken their Aura, I don't know if we can use our knifes and bayonets. OH FUCK IT! Were going loud. Pour very thing you have. I only see five we have three times as many I want several of you to each focus on one Hunter and unload every thing you have. Fire in tandem so they won't have a brake from you have long to reload at once. On my command!"** As Ghost lead slowly crept up onto a better position one of the Faunas Saw him she was about to scream but he silenced her with gestures that it was going to be OK. **"Com check over." "We read you Ghost lead waiting on your go."**

 **"On my mark. Three."**

 **"two."**

 **"one."**

 **"Mark"**

What transpired in the next fifteen seconds was not necessarily a Spary and pray. It was more like a Spary and DIE YOU SICK FUCKS DIE DIE DIE! This marked the first time American forces 'engaged' a Hunter. It took at least fifteen mags to drop them. But it could be less, but the result was shown Hunter 's Aura was a scary scary thing. American forces would have to concentrate fire one a single hunter.

 **'So it takes a bit of concentrated fire to take aura down.' Qrow and Oz thought.**

 **"Breaching! Boogieman clean this place up leave not one shell on the ground! I want as little evidence as possible! Every one else get these Women out of thies dam chains! And bring up the Medics!"**

* * *

It was ten till Four. All the Ghost teams made it to the rendezvous site which was inside the Embassy. Unfortunately The ghosts managed were only able to get a Hundred out and nineteen did not make it among them were three children. Only 81 Faunas out of Thousands. It was a extremely hallow victory to the Ghosts. As the time for evac drew closer a crowed of Mistral-tans came out to watch the evac. All of which had signs and shouted things like. **"Fucking Animal Lovers! Faunas aren't people. to fuck America. America the liers."**

 **"Keep it up sick bastards"** was the thoughts of EVRY American. From the JSF Ghosts to the embassy personnel. Finally they heard the Rotters of their new VTOL V-120 Valkyrie's the V-120 was designed for Armor transport but it could double as a personal carrier as well. They loaded up with our incessant and began the flight back to their Carrier the U.S.S Enterprise. Thus marking the withdrawal of the US presence in Mistral. The bodies of the Hunters were found later that day but authorities had no clue what had happened.

 **Was emotionally draining." Everyone said. But glad too see America saving people.**

* * *

 **Location. Washington D.C. President Frank Underwood. White House.**

 **"Mister president the Evac of Faunas personnel was successful, unfortunately we could only get one hundred out and nineteen passed away before they could get proper care. We also have news from the Armor unit we sent to engage the Grimm. They were doing well on ground Grimm but a NeverMore came and nearly decimated them. We got them out but we need to work on AA for the Grimm."**

"Alright start treating the Faunas on the Enterprise. Tell them we'll take them wherever they want to go, if it's any Kingdom take them. If they want to go to menagerie take them, if they want asylum give it to them."

"The next act of businesses is to-"

The President could not Finish his sentence as a massive Earth quake shook the whole Capitol.

"WHATS GOING ON!?" He yelled.

 **"Mister President! We're getting images of a land mass starting to appear on our northern Border!"** An official told Underwood.

"What land mass!?"

 **"We don't know yet, but initial reports** **tell us its Canada and Alaska!.**

 **"So they finally come huh."**

 **XXX**

 **Here's two chapters. These two are dedicated too all in the Path of Hurricane Irma. I hope this can help bring some entertainment and take your mind off of it for a bit. Good Luck and God bless!**


End file.
